Vector Vixen
by weeb420blazeit
Summary: Aiya Miyake is beginning her journey to becoming a hero at UA High where she makes self discoveries along the way. Not only does she realize the new bounds of her quirk, but also develops feelings for some heroes in training around her.
1. My Hero Journey Begins

As I sat on the train waiting until it reached my stop, I kept my eyes closed and gripped the pole to steady myself.

Today begins my journey to becoming a pro hero.

Though, technically I had started that journey when I began training for the entrance exams for hero schools. This marked my true beginning.

When it finally arrived to my station I walked out of the train towards my new beginning in a life of heroics.

I know this seems really cliche and stupid to think about it this way, but I can't help it. Even though this is how I always pictured my future turning out it is still so incredible to be starting my dream.

My name is Aiya Miyake, and my quick, "Vector", allows me to propel myself in various directions to varying degrees. I've trained myself to be more versatile in how I can use it in combat, so I can be on both the offense and defensive in hero work. By pin pointing where I use my quirk and how much strength I exert, I can use the vector force to propel outside objects. This force almost translates to brute strength in combat situations. Along with physical quirk training, I studied my ass off for the practical portion as well. I ranked 8th highest score when everything was said and done.

That's what led me to my commute now. I was currently walking to UA High, where I will be in class 1-A in the Hero Course.

As I approach my designated classroom I can hear other students already within. Taking a deep breath I pulled the door open and revealed myself to them and they became quiet as I stepped into the room. I looked around and saw that their conversations ceased as they continued to watch me.

"Good morning.", I spoke with a small smile. Some of them smiled back or gave me a nod as I fully entered the classroom and gazed at the seats.

A tall boy with dark blue hair and glasses took a step forward, "Hello! I am Tenya Iida from-"

"Am I gonna have to listen to you say that fucking introduction every time someone new steps in or what?", spoke a familiar voice towards the front of the classroom. When he turned in my direction our eyes locked, and his widened for a moment before he quickly turned away with a scowl. A smirk formed on my face as I continued to look at his profile, that was still attempting to ignore my presence.

_Katsuki_. The last time I saw him was our final day in junior high. It didn't seem like he changed much over the break, but then again who knows.

"Aiya-chan?", I turned my head to the new, but familiar, voice. Flashing him a small smile I greeted him, "Izuku". His face made a tiny flush but he returned my smile.

The boy who initially spoke huffed and prepared to say something again when a brand new voice chimed in. "If you're going to waste my time by bickering then I might as well leave." I turned facing the hallway I came from and watched a man with long black hair remove himself from a yellow sleeping bag off the floor. "Time is precious, rational students would understand that."

_Eraserhead_. He fits his description perfectly. Right down to his scruffy face and tired eyes. I had known that he was a first year teacher for the hero course, but I wasn't sure if either him or Vlad King would be my instructor.

He turned from us to the rest of the class, "Hello, I am Shouta Aizawa. Your teacher." He sighed after a long pause, "Right, just put these on,", he instructed as he pulled out red, white, and blue designed track suits from his sleeping bag, " and head outside.".

The other students stood up from their desks and began to grab a suit and leave. I walked to the last remaining desk in the back left hand corner by itself. Once I threw my bag down I quickened my step to grab a uniform and meet my classmates in the locker room.

Outside Aizawa-senpai gathered us and explained that we would be doing quirk assessment tests instead of the usual orientation ceremony. I stood between a boy with spikey red hair and another with a split head of red and white. The students were quick to question his decision, but Aizawa was quicker to explain himself.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies. Here at UA we're not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit.", we were stunned into silence by his words but he continued. "You've been taking standardized tests your whole lives, but you never got to use your quirks on the physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend like we were all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn." He took a moment to scan us and stopped at one student, "Bakugo, you placed first in the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you went to junior high ?"

"67 meters, I think.", Katsuki replied.

"Right, now try doing it with your quirk.", Aizawa instructed, "anything goes, just stay in the circle.". When Katsuki stood within the circle and looked at him Aizawa pushed him, "Come on, you're wasting our time."

He began to stretch, "Alright then, you asked for it." Katsuki turned to face the direction he was supposed to throw in and continued to stretch into his pitch. When the ball left his palm it was followed by an explosion and him screaming, "DIE!".

Hearing his odd declaration during his throw made my body stiffen. Why the fuck would that be what he yelled? I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero.", Aizawa explained as he flashed Katsuki's distance of 705.2 meters to us.

The class erupted in excitement and wanting to participate. Even I was a little giddy in thinking about my new super human scores. That was quickly shut down by Aizawa straightening us out.

"So this sounds fun? You have three years to become hero's, you think this is all gonna be fun and games? Idiots. Today you will complete in right physical tests to engage your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately.", he decided with a smirk on his face.

My body stiffened for the second time today at the news. I knew I wouldnt be last regardless, but the stakes made it so none of us could slack off. People who usually wouldn't try are going to push themselves to stay. My fear of expulsion turned into my current motivation. There was a fat chance in hell I was gonna be kicked out of here. A smirk formed on my face and my hand clenched into a fist.

My thoughts were interrupted by Aizawa again, "Like I said i'm going to run this class how I want. If you got a problem with that, now is your chance to leave, understand ?".

Immediately a girl with a light brown bob objected, "You can't send us home- we just got here ! Even if it wasn't the first day it's still unfair!"

"Oh, you think natural disasters are? Or power hungry villains, hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities- no ! The world is full of unfairs. It's a hero's job to try to combat that type of thing. If you wanna be a pro you have to push yourself to the brink. The next three years UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond. Plus Ultra style.", Aizawa then gestured his finger in a motion to step forward, "Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

My eyebrows quickly shot up from their prior position. Despite his extremes Aizawa only makes sense. I began to crack my knuckles to loosen up before I gave this my all.

"Let the games begin.", Aizawa concluded.

The first test was a 50 meter dash, followed by a grip test, then a standing long jump, after was a side step test, bringing us to the fifth test of the ball throw. I stood off to the side of Katsuki, who was standing next to the boy from this morning, whose name I learned was Iida. The entire class stood and watched Izuku at the mound, waiting for him to take his pitch. Throughout the testing he was receiving the lowest scores and it looked as if he would be the one expelled.

"If Midoriya doesnt shape up it looks like he's the one going home." Iida commented.

"Of course he is, he's a quirkless loser!", Katsuki practically screamed.

"He has a quirk, did you not hear about what he did at the entrance exams ?", Iida questioned him.

Hearing that made me take a step towards them, "What do you mean 'he has a quirk'?", I furrowed my brows at him. They both turned to me and Iida cocked his head to the side. "Izuku doesn't have a quirk. What makes you think he does?", I

pushed further. Iida continued to look confused at my questions. He looked as if he was going to respond when we were stopped by Izuku finally giving the ball a toss.

It didn't go too far ahead of him, sitting still in plain sight on the field. Stiffened and looked shocked, as if he wasn't expecting that to happen. He lifted the palm the ball was just in and looked at it, "What gives? I was trying to use it just now..."

"I erased your quirk.", I turned to look back at Aizawa, whose scarf was floating around him and his eyes glowed red.

It suddenly dawned on everyone that our teacher was Eraserhead. If they didn't put the pieces together it was because they had no idea who he was to begin with. I couldn't blame them, he was an underground hero after all.

His class's confusion didn't stop him from continuing to beat down Izuku with words I couldn't hear. By the end of it he looked defeated. We all stood quietly and watched Izuku again step to the the mound with the ball in his hand.

"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice.", Iida pondered.

"He probably told him to start packing.", Katsuki immediately spit out.

I rolled my eyes, "Katsuki, we're in high school now. There's no need to act this way towards him."

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes as his frown somehow grew, "If you think I'm gonna soften for a weakling like him you're wrong."

I shrugged and turned to Izuku, who still hadn't thrown the ball, "He can't be much of a loser if he's in the same class as you, now can he?"

He sharply turned to say something until we saw Izuku swing his arm back and launch the bowl into the sky with aggressive power.

I couldn't help it, "What the FUCK?". It was unlike anything I have ever seen from him before. It was just last year that he could barely fight his own battles, and now he suddenly has superhuman strength? No amount of training can result in that. What the fuck happened to him over break?

"705.3 meters.", beeped out. That was more than Katsuki! I turned to look at him as he started to pant, his hands already began to emote smoke. While the rest of the class was in utter shock and praising Izuku, Katsuki was about to blow.

The moment I went to reach for his arm he bolted forward in Izuku's direction. "Katsuki, stop!!", I called as I attempted to chase him.

"Deku you bastard, tell me how you did that OR YOU'RE DEAD!!", Katsuki continues after him. Izuku immediately began screaming out of fear.

I felt fabric wrap around my arm that pulled me to a stop. I watched as other strands of fabric wrapped themselves around Katsuki, stopping him from his rampage. Looking behind us I realized it was Aizawa who stopped us.

Katsuki tried to overpower the scarves, whereas mine left my arm. "Why the hell are these scarves so strong?", Katsuki pressed.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of a carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down.", Aizawa demanded, "You would be advised to avoid making me use my quirk so damn much. It gives me serious dry eye." The scarves now fell from a calm Katsuki and returned to Aizawa, "Stop wasting my time now. Whoever is next, step up."

Izuku shifted his eyes from Katsuki to me back to Katsuki. I gave him a nod for him to walk away as I took a step towards Katsuki. He quickly took that and maneuvered around us and ran.

"Katsuki?", I took another step to him and saw that he was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. "Calm down already, I don't understand what happened either but you don't see me throwing a fucking fit."

"I'm not throwing a fucking fit.", he quickly countered. He continued to have his eyes trained on Izuku.

I placed my hand on his forearm and he quickly tore it from my grasp. I sighed as he turned away and walked back towards the class without even looking at me.

The rest of the tests were finished up quickly, and we were now standing waiting for our results.

"Alright, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list, it's not worth going over everyone's individual scroll.", Aizawa explained as a holographic chart of our ratings appeared in front of us.

I skimmed the list and quickly found my name at number five. I let out a huge sigh as I began to look for two other names. Katsuki was third, not a shocker there. Continuing to look I saw Izuku placed dead last, again not a shocker. I turned around to look for him amongst our classmates and spotted him. I really didn't want him to be expelled, but I also had no god given idea about his sudden power. Nothing was making sense at the moment.

Suddenly the chart disappeared, "And I was lying, no one is going home." We were stunned into silence again by Aizawa's words. "The was just a rational discretion to make sure you gave it your all for the tests."

"Surprised you all didn't figure that out. I probably should've said something.", a tall girl with a spiked ponytail said.

Knowing that Aizawa does in fact have a history of expelling students, I decided to keep my mouth shut. I'm not sure why he decided not to expel Izuku, but I sure as hell won't question it.

"That's it, we're done for the day.", Aizawa began walking away from us, "Pick up a syllabus from the classroom and red it over before tomorrow morning." He passed Izuku a note to see Recovery Girl and quickly left.

As the rest of the class began walking back to the locker room, I began my route to Izuku. When he realized I was on my path to him he immediately tried to walk in a different direction. I quickly side stepped in front and placed my hands firmly on his chest and propelled him backwards with my quirk.

He fell on his ass and looked up at me from the ground as I continued towards him. "Aiya-", he began.

"You do not get to 'Aiya-chan~' your way or if this.", I reached down and grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground so he was hovering above it. "What the fuck was that, huh?"

"I can explain!! Just please put me down!", he kicked his legs a little until I placed him back on his feet. He sighed once I let go of his shirt. I crossed my arms and rested on one hip while I waited for him to continue. "My quirk manifested during the-", he tried.

"Izuku.", I began to tap my feet, "Do not lie to me."

He immediately began to get more flustered, "I'm not lying!", I raised my eyebrows at his and he panicked, "Okay! I'm not allowed to tell you everything, but-"

"What do you mean you're not allowed to tell me everything? I've known you since preschool, I already fucking know everything. Why can't I know this?", I stepped into his face as he began to shutter, "I want to understand how you went from quirkless to having indescribable power in no time."

He took a long breath and then furrowed his eyebrows, "Aiya-chan, I want to tell you everything but I can't."

"And why not?", I pressed further.

"I-I just can't! You have to believe me, please!", he tried to stand his ground, "J-just know that...", he took a deep breath and exhaled, "My power was given to me-I cannot tell you who so please do not force me to!! It was given to me and I've been training hard to make it my own."

His face was red and he was sweating bullets. He had never kept a secret from me before, usually they were easy to drag out of him whenever something was on his mind. If he really couldn't tell me, he was trying his hardest not to.

I sighed as I looked down at his still broken finger. I took his hand in my hand and looked at it closer. "I don't understand why you can't tell me, but I'll respect it. Let's just get you to recovery girl for now."

His shoulders fell as all the tension was released from them and he took a deep exhale. His eyes met mine, "Thank you for being understanding, Aiya-chan."

We began walking, "If you think you're getting out of my grip scotch free than you have brain damage. You owe me something."

"Okay, it's only fair.", he nervously laughed and nodded his head at my demand.

I looked at him and ruffled his already messy hair and he began to blush, "You know, Izuku, Katsuki was gonna kill you. If you're gonna start being bold like this you're gonna have to fight him back."

His face scrunched up at my words, "I know." I removed my hand from his hair as we continued walking.

"I will always be there for you, but he's my friend as well. I'm not getting in the middle anymore, especially now that it looks like it's a fair fight.", I stated.

He nodded again, "I know, thank you."

"Don't thank me.", I pulled him under my arm and continued to pet his hair, "It's your fight now, make sure you give him all you've got."


	2. I Believe in Him

School days continue on like I would expect them to. In the first part of the day we have our standard curriculum and then after lunch we began our hero training.

"I am here!!", called a familiar bellowing voice.

And today's was just beginning.

"I am coming through the door like a hero!!", All Might called from the doorway.

My classmates were immediately in awe at his presence. I couldn't help but feel the same knowing that we were receiving instructions on how to be hero's by the number one in the profession.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA High, think of it as 'Heroics 101'. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good.", All Might began to flex his muscles, "Let's get into it!! One of the keys to being a hero is looking good!"

As he gestured to the wall shelves with numbered cases on them began to pull out. "There were made for you based on your quirks and the requests you sent in before school started. Get yourselves suited up, and meet me at Training Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!", the class answered in unison.

I quickly clamored up from my seat and to the front of the classroom to grab the 21st case. With it in hand, I quickly made my way to the girls locker room. As I settled down my case and looked inside, I was in awe at what I saw. I was practically tearing off my uniform to pull on the suit. Once it was completely done up I walked over to a full length mirror on the wall to see myself.

The suit was a dark forest green color with a body con fit. It had a mock neck top, sleeveless, and came down to full pant legs. The shoes were simply lace up white boots. Connected to my shoulders was a white cape behind me. I left my long, ginger hair still, not having an issue with it being free. When requesting my costume I couldn't really think of any support items, and from checking my case again it looked as though the support department couldn't either.

Once finished I made my way to the training grounds with the rest of the girls. As we approached the designated area the boys joined us on our route. Looking around everyone has such cool costumes, making me rethink my entire look. At the front of the pack led Katsuki, and if his costume was flashing and eye catching I wouldn't know what was. He had gigantic grenades on his hands for fuck sake.

I began to make my way over to him until I was stopped by Izuku calling my name from behind me. As I turned around and my eyes met his figure, I couldn't help the reaction I had. This kid basically modeled his costume after All Might, fit with antennas and a mouth guard. I would expect no less from him- especially since I've seen the costume developing throughout the years in his hero journals.

I was instantly in a fit of laughter as I walked up to him, "Izuku, you couldn't tone down the fan boy antics for a second, could you?"

He blushed at my words, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

I smirked and placed my finger in my chin in fake thought, "So you, Japan's number one All Might fanatic, just happened to resemble him?" He looked away, embarrassed until I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Even so, it's still cooler than mine."

His eyes lit up with remark, "Thank you, Aiya-chan!! I wouldn't say it's cooler-"

"Oh, it's definitely cooler than mine.", I removed my hand from his shoulder.

"But, Miyake!! You look so good in your costume!", a voice from behind me spoke. Uraraka walked towards us with a smile.

I couldn't help but return it, "Thank you, you do too!" I looked down at myself, "My costume is just plain compared to everyone else's, is all."

"There's nothing wrong with that! I really like your costume.", Uraraka turned to Izuku, "Yours too, Deku! It's not too flashy!"

Izuku immediately crumbled into a blushing, blubbering mess at Uraraka's words. It was quite a cute sight if I were being honest. I took this as my chance to circle back to my previous route to Bakugo. As I made my way to him we made eye contact and he quickly scowled at me.

"Don't be so quick to make a sour face at me, I haven't even said anything yet.", I spoke with a small smile.

He refused to look at me, "You don't have to say shit for me to already know whatever comes outta your mouth is going to be dumb."

"All I wanted to say was that your costume is...", I trailed off in hopes that he would bite the bait and look at me. Sure enough he gave me a look over his shoulder, "... is fucking stupid."

He quickly turned to me with a face of pure rage, "Shut the hell up, fox face!!" He went to give me a shove, but I used my quirk to counter act his push to stay put.

I flashed him a grin, "Katsuki, I'm only kidding. Stop being so serious." I grabbed his arms and moved them off me and to his sides, "Now lemme look at you."

He stared directly at me as I have him a once over, still giving me a scowl. When my eyes reached his again he quickly averted them, "It's very fitting for you, I like it. Just the right kinda flashy for a hero in training."

"Tch, I don't give a fuck about what you think.", you shrugged in response as he looked back at you. He then gave you a once over as well, "I don't know why you feel like your opinion matters, your costume fucking sucks."

Shrugging again, you turned to face ahead where All Might was. "I know, it's so bland compared to everyone else's." He continues to stare at you, not knowing what to say next. Katsuki lost his opportunity to reply when All Might began.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training-"

But was quickly interrupted by Iida, "Sir, this is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we will be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite, I'm going to be moving you two steps ahead", All Might raised two fingers to help us count, "Most if the villain fights you see on the news are based outside, however statistically speaking most run ins take place indoors. Intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise you will be split into good and bad guys and in two on two indoor battles!"

Iida'a hand shot up again, "But sir, we have 21 students!"

"Nothing gets past you, there will be one group of three!", All Might explained. He continued on about how the villains will guard a fake bomb and the hero's have to either catch the bad guys or recover the weapon. The villains will win if the hero's cannot do so. He will also be deciding our teams through lots. I was placed on Team J with Kirishima and Sero.

The starting teams were Team A, Izuku and Uraraka as hero's and Team D, Katsuki and Iida as villains. There could not have been a worse situation picked. I had no doubt in my mind that the entire battle was going to be Katsuki playing cat and mouse with Izuku. I now know I can't completely count Izuku down for the fight with his new quirk, but I did know he was going to get fucked up regardless.

The class watched from a monitor room with All Might, who would supposedly stop the fight if it got too rough. I was filled with nerves and anxiety the second the match began. It increased tenfold the moment Katsuki found them and launched his first attack, already tearing apart Izuku's mask. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew Katsuki would be taunting him. When Izuku suddenly grabbed and flipped Katsuki breathless onto his back I felt my body intake a quick breath of air. I wasn't expecting that, especially so early.

I pulled my eyes away from the screen and went to the back of the room and sat in a chair. This was going to be exhausting for me to watch if it was going to continue like this. I wish I could hear what they were saying so I could at least help All Might mediate. I knew no one could stop it if it got bad, I was the only person who had a chance at doing it.

I had been doing it since the day Katsuki developed his quirk. If little Suki thought he was big and bad before, manifesting his explosive quirk sure sealed the deal. I developed mine shortly before, and it was the perfect thing for me to push him away from others without getting hurt.

Realizing class instruction was going on with or without me, I tapped back into their conversation in time to chant "Plus Ultra!" with the rest of my class. I watched the screen as Uraraka fled, leaving the boys to themselves. The game of cat and mouse began as Izuku ran from Katsuki.

"That guy has some real anger issues... it's kinda scary.", Kirishima observed and turned to me, "Miyake, you're his friend, right?"

All eyes turned to me, waiting for my reply. Seeing as they were all quiet , this was something that must've been in their minds. I exhaled, "Not just Katsuki's, Izuku's as well. We've all known each other since we were about four."

"Has Bakugo always been this way?", Asui asked.

I leaned back into my seat a little, and shifted my eyes from the screen and then back to them, "You could say that."

"How could you deal with it all the time?", Kaminari pressed.

I squeezed the bridge of my nose, knowing that nothing I said could show him his true character, "Because I believe in him." I looked at all of them, "I believe in him just like I believe in Izuku. Despite his anger, he will always be a hero by nature. Just like Izuku." I rubbed the back of my neck, searching for the words to say. My eyes turned back to the screen as I watched Katsuki blow up doors at he violently searching for Izuku. "It's hard for you all to see right now, but soon enough he will prove himself. Katsuki get clouded by his own frustrations, but he really does belong here just like the rest of us."

Receiving quiet nods and looks of sympathy, we all turned our attention back to the screen. The monitor showed Katsuki menacingly looking at a cornered Izuku, and then lift up one of the gauntlets in his arm and pulled back on a trigger. I raised from my seat in a panic once I realized what was happening.

I shoved my way to the front to All Might, "T-tell him to stop!". All Might looked down at me and then continued listening to whatever Katsuki was saying. "Please, he could really hurt him!", I tried again as I watched fire pulse inside the gauntlet on the screen.

"Young Bakugo, dont do it! You'll kill him!!", All Might yelled. Horror quickly filled my sight as I watched the hallway they were in get engulfed into flames. The room we were in physically shifted due to the explosion. I couldn't tear my eyes from the screens, searching for any sign of Izuku.

"Come in, come in, Midoriya!!", All Might called into his mic.

When the smoke began to clear and the wreckage was revealed, Izuku laid on his back torn to shreds. Katsuki continued to pursue and taunt him. I clenched my fists in anger. I kind of felt like a big fucking idiot after sticking up for him in front of all our classmates- and the number one hero All Might himself.

"Sir, isn't this getting out of hand? That Bakugo is acting real crazy, he's gonna kill him!", Kirishima pressed.

I looked up at All Might, "Not so.", he replied. He stared intently at the screens and waited for him to make a call, "Bakugo, use that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight. Your team will lose!" I watched Katsuki question him, "You will receive a massive loss of puts due to poor strategy."

I exhaled as I watched Katsuki throw something close to a temper tantrum after All Might's declaration. I peeked at All Might from the corner of my eye and saw that he was just as conflicted as I was. Katsuki stormed towards Izuku, who was ready to counter the attack until Katsuki flipped the script and got him from behind.

"What was that move?!", Kirishima growled.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he's actually quite intelligent.", a voice from behind us spoke. I gave him, Todoroki, a quick glance.

Kirishima turned to give him his full attention, "What are you talking about?"

"He changed his trajectory in mid air while using the blast to double as a smoke screen. Very clever...", Todoroki explained. I then peeled my eyes completely from the screen to give him my attention.

As I was giving him a once over, Yaoyorozu continues, "An attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision. He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his quirk."

"He didn't place number one for nothing.", I spoke as I looked back at the monitors and watched Katsuki mercilessly beat down Izuku.

"Bakugo is certainly acting like a villain", Tokoyami commented, making me clench my fists.

He was right and there was no denying that. Katsuki has gone way too far over the line. His pride and need to be better than Izuku is too much right now. The only thing that would satisfy him is a clean win. As I watched Izuku run away on all fours, I wasn't sure what would happen as Katsuki continued towards him.

They continued to exchange words, leading to Izuku to cry and raise his voice. The boys then charged at each other at full speed and with intent. I watched as Izuku activates his quirk, lighting up his fist as Katsuki matched him. All Might was fighting himself, trying to figure out whether or not to stop the fight. Kirishima began yelling at him to meddle until I placed a hand on his forearm and gave him a look. All Might peered over at me.

"You can't stop them now.", I concluded as I pulled my hand away from Kirishima.

All Might's eyes widened silently, and then he gripped his mic harder, "Both of you, STOP!"

We watched at Izuku called out something right as Katsuki's fist collided with him. Izuku sent a force above his, breaking down the building's levels. This let Uraraka utilize the wreckage and send it flying at Iida, giving her the opportunity to recover the weapon.

Everyone stood in silence as we processed what happened. I watched as Izuku dropped to the ground, completely and utterly fucked up.

"Izuku...", I whispered to myself.


	3. Totally Manly!

Once the match was finally over I went with All Might to the training grounds. I watched as Izuku was carried on a robotic stretcher to the nurses office. I was practically holding back tears watch his unconscious, mangled body being taken away. When he was out of my sight I marched towards to Katsuki and sucker punched the shit out of him while activating my quirk. He fell to the ground in shock as he held his jaw where I had handed on him.

"Young Miyake-", All Might to walk towards us.

I reached down and gripped the front of his suit, "Some fucking hero you are!". I pulled him to his feet and once again activated my quirk and slammed him into the wall, it cracking slightly underneath him. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Katsuki looked at his feet as I continued to yell in his face, "How could you do something like that? What if you fucking killed him?"

"Enough!", All Might forcefully pulled me off of him. "Young Miyake, please go back to the monitor room."

I glared at Katsuki, "You will never be number one if you keep this up."

"Now!", All Might completely pulled me away and nudges me in the opposite direction.

"What a fucking waste!", I spat out as I walked away from them.

Reaching the monitor room again I was greeted with silence. I looked at the monitors and saw that they were still rolling and that they had probably seen what I had done. I refused to make eye contact with any of them as I made my way to the back and took a seat against the wall. Soon after All Might, Katsuki, Iida, and Uraraka entered so we can begin to dissect their match. I didn't pay attention, already knowing that Iida was the only one who played it smart. The other matches continued to be conducted.

When it finally reached Team J's turn I had calmed down some- but not enough. It seemed as though playing the villain this round was not going to be as hard as I had thought it could be. We decided to completely cover the room the weapon was in and said weapon itself in Sero's tape. Our team had the upper hand over everyone with three people, so Kirishima and I went off after the villains and left Sero to fend off the weapon just encase they got passed us.

I went after Tokoyami, since he seemed like the better one at combat and I could dip and dodge him faster than Kirishima could. Asui would also be easier for him to manage once she was caught then she would have been for me. It was difficult holding Tokoyami back, especially within the dimly lit building. We fought and fended them off up until the time ran out, us taking the win.

As I wiped the sweat from my forehead sitting on the ground, I was approached by Tokoyami. I looked up at him as he put a hand out for me to take. I accepted and he pulled me up.

"Thank you", I spoke quietly. He gave me a simple nod as he walked back with Tsuyu. I stood and waited for Kirishima and Sero to return back to the monitor room for our debrief. Kirishima was our designated MVP of the round, for fully executing his tasks throughout the mission.

When we were dismissed after all the matches were concluded, All Might had dashed off. I decided I would go see to Recovery Girl to check on Izuku's state. I was about to head in that direction when a head grabbed my forearm.

"Hey... uh...", I turned to face Kirishima, who looked at me sheepishly, "I just want to say that I think you should've been the MVP of our round."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "No, you definitely earned it-", I started but he cut me off.

"It was all your plan though. You were the one who completely thought it through and gave us our roles.", a smile began to form on his face, "You even took on Tokoyami and his shadow quirk!", He scratched the back of his head, "It was pretty manly of you."

I gave him a small smile, "Thank you, but even though I did that I still barely held him off. I could've lost us the win if he had gotten away from me."

"Yeah, but-", he began.

I shook my head, "Take your MVP. You earned it." I flashed him a bigger smile as I tried to make my away to Recovery Girl again.

"I also thought it was manly how you told off Bakugo!", he blurted our from behind me, "To tell someone like him off... takes guts."

I turned and gave him a firm nod, "Thank you, I guess. I'm going to go visit Izuku now, if you excuse me." He reciprocated my action and ran after the rest of the class as they made their way to the locker rooms.

Standing outside of Recovery Girl's office I couldn't help but fidget. I was so worried to face him, I had no idea what state he would be healed to. I heaved a heavy sigh and decided waiting outside of the room wouldn't help ease my mind. I quickly knocked and was told to come inside.

"Yes dear, what is it?", Recovery Girl asked me as I stepped inside.

I bowed in front of us, "Hello, I was hoping to see-"

"Just come closer and see him. He's out cold right now but, it wouldn't hurt.", she invited me closer.

As I stepped to where she gestured he would be, I peered down at him. Both of his arms were bandaged and his suit was tattered. I lifted my hand and moved hair out of his face.

"I healed him as much as I could today, he will have to come back tomorrow so that I can complete his treatment.", she informed next to me. I gave her a nod that I had heard her. "He probably won't wake up anytime soon, so how about you come when all of your afternoon classes are finished?"

"I...I don't want him to wake up and no one be here.", I said without looking at her as I continued to pet his head.

"I'll be right here waiting for him.", she said but I had yet to budge, "How about if he wakes up before the end of the day I will call your classroom, hm?" She rested a hand on my back.

I pulled completely away from him and turned to her, "Yes, I would appreciate that.", I bowed to her, "Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem, now go change into your uniform before you get into trouble."

I nodded my head as I gave him one last look and left.

The rest of the afternoon classes went along fine. I had made sure to take detailed notes for Izuku to give to him to make up for what he missed. Once class was over I grabbed his and my things and ran back to Recovery Girl's office. He was still unconscious, which made me feel better about leaving him all day.

I sat in a chair next to him and listened to his breathing. Today had been draining for me, and I couldn't imagine how Izuku was going to feel once he woke up. Recovery Girl's quirk works wonders, but it was exhausting for her patients. He had significant injuries, ones that would need even more treatment tomorrow. I leaned forward and began petting his hair back again. I had decided I was going to walk him all the way home, maybe even pop in and see his mother. I hadn't done it for so long, and I was now hoping he didn't see me as a bad friend. I felt him begin to twitch underneath my hand, and slowly his eyes opened.

"It... it's late afternoon?", he mumbled to himself.

I continued to pet his head as I stood to see him better, "Izuku, you're awake."

"Aiya...", he looked up at me.

"Rise and shine!!", Recovery Girl called in his face.

I moved away so that she could direct him herself while I gathered our belongings.

"That's it for today's treatment! Come back tomorrow, okay?", she instructed him.

Izuku sat up from the bed and continued to blink away his exhaustion, I returned to him as she moved away. "Let me take you home, I bet Inko is worried sick about you."

He got down from the bed and attempted to grab his bag from me, but I quickly pulled it from his reach, "Aiya-chan, you don't have to do this."

"This is the least I could do, so let me.", I smiled at him and then turned towards the exit. "Come on, maybe we can get a snack at the store on the way home."

When he finally started following me back to the classroom, to double check that I got everything he needed, I knew there were a millions thoughts running through his mind.

"I took notes for you since you missed today's classes. I already slipped my notebook in your bag so that you can just copy them tonight.", I told him.

"T-thank you-", he began.

"Also, don't worry too much about Aizawa-sensei. Anyone who watches the recordings of our matches today will understand why you could not come to class. I'm sure he won't be too overly hard on you.", I turned to give him a small smile, "Besides, I'm sure he wants you to improve just as much as everyone else does."

We reached the outside of the classroom and stood before the door. He suddenly turned to me, "I really appreciate it-"

"Don't mention it. Just look over your desk to make sure I got what you needed, okay?", I ruffled his hair and stepped away from the door so he could enter.

When he pulled the door aside it revealed that almost the entire class was waiting inside.

"Ohhh hey!! It's Midoriya!! And Miyake too !!", Kirishima called out, "Good to see you back, super!!" Suddenly they all rushed at him, "Man, I don't know what you were saying during that match, but you were all fired up, huh?"

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo, he's super strong!", Sero called out.

Mina stepped forward, "You did a great job dodging!"

"You really turned it up in the first match- so none of us held back either!", Sato cheered.

Aoyama piped his held, "It was far from elegant-"

"And the way Miyake pummeled Bakugo after-", Mina began jumping up and down from excitement.

"It was totally manly!!", Kirishima cheered and threw his fist in the air.

Izuku turned to me, eyebrows raised to his hairline. I sighed and looked at the group in front of us before I turned to him with a shrug. The class continued to erupt around us, thankful to see him almost well. I watched Izuku look around the class and towards Katsuki's empty desk. Uraraka explained how they attempt to stop him from leaving, but it was futile.

"Izuku-", I started, already knowing where it was going.

He bolted out of the classroom, heading off towards Katsuki, "I'll meet you at the gate, Aiya-chan!!", he called as he ran.

I huffed ask shifted our bags and his uniform in my arms, "Don't get the shit kicked out of you, I'm not in the mood!"

I walked towards the window in the hallway, and waited for Izuku to reach him. They stood a couple feet apart from each, and watched at they yelled at each other. Mina, Uraraka, and Asui all stood next to me as we watched it unfold. I decided not to move until I watched All Might appear and try after Katsuki.

"What am I going to do with them...", I mumbled to myself with a sigh.


	4. USJ Part I: Don't Be So Naive

As I approached UA's campus I was met with a crowd of reporters flocking at the gate. They were quick to rush me with questions about All Might and his teaching skills. I had to make a decision; to either activate my quirk and walk through them, pushing everyone out of my way, or I could politely answer her question just encase this actually aired and could somehow affect my future. Deciding to be polite, I flashed a smile.

A reporter shoved a mic in my face as I excused my way politely through the crowd, "What's it like having the number one hero as your teacher??!??"

"It is nothing but a privilege to learn the ins and outs of being a hero by the Symbol of Peace.", I smiled and kept walking. Knowing that five more steps they couldn't touch me, I would be home free.

Today's class began with Aizawa critiquing both Izuku and Katsuki's performances from yesterday's battle. Everything he said were things they already knew, but I'm glad that he made a point to say these things himself.

"Miyake.", I was snapped from my thoughts by Aizawa calling my name.

I straightened in my seat, "Yes, sir?"

"Control your emotions. Your little outburst was also among the footage. I expect better from you."

_Fuck_. I quickly bowed my head, "I am sorry for my behavior. I will not let it happen again.", I knew it was a lie, but I just couldn't get caught next time.

"Good, now lets get back to business. Our next task will decide your future.", the room shifted into an even more serious tone, wondering what was next in our path. "You all need to pick class representatives.", everyone gave a hefty exhale at the typical school activity.

Their ease turned to a campaign trail, everyone exclaiming and asking for their classmates' votes. It was decided, after being suggested by Iida, that we would vote democratically. We were passed slips of paper and asked to write down the name of our chosen classmate. As I looked around at the entire class in front of me I realized I had no idea who I was going to vote for. I also didn't want to risk voting for myself and winning, because I knew if Izuku didn't vote for himself he would vote for me. With a sigh I made the easiest decision to just vote for him.

After the results were all pulled together, it showed that Izuku had three votes and that Yaoyorozu has two.

"Okay you idiots, who voted for him??!?", Katsuki screamed from his seat.

My eyes wondered to two out three people who had zero votes, Iida and Uraraka. Todoroki, who also had zero votes, would never vote for Izuku. I couldn't help but smile to myself, even though Iida wanted the win he still didn't vote for himself. Looking at the board I saw that I myself had a vote, meaning I was right about Izuku voting for me. I'm glad I ended up not voting for myself, I wouldn't want them to try and force me into a position because I tied with Yaoyorozu.

Izuku and Yaoyorozu stood in the front of the classroom facing us. He couldn't help but quack in his boots, nervous about his new appointment. Soon after elections followed lunch in UA's grand cafeteria. After waiting in line and retrieving my lunch tray, I scanned the room trying to figure out where to sit. Sitting at a table towards the center of the room was Izuku with Uraraka and Iida. I took a step in their direction, but was stopped when I felt a pair of eyes boring holes into me. When I turned I was met with Katzuki's red stare, angry that I hadn't immediately seen him.

Instead of walking over I rolled my eyes and continued towards Izuku. Katsuki has yet to redeem himself since almost killing Izuku in training. Of course, I knew he would never outright apologize, but I was still waiting for his gesture that said _'I knew it was wrong, and I'm sorry.'_ I refused to give into him and his demands, even though I did feel bad that he was currently sitting by himself.

As I reached my intended table and plopped down next to Izuku, I picked up the end of the conversation they were having.

"Wait, you were one of the three?", Izuku asked Iida.

"Wasn't it obvious to you?", I picked up my chopsticks and some rice, "They both had zero votes, besides Todoroki."

He started a nervous sweat, "I didn't even realize that."

Uraraka smiled at me, "Miyake, did you vote for yourself??"

"No actually,", I looked at Izuku as he put it together right then and there, "I'm Izuku's third vote." I nudged him with my elbow, "I knew if he didn't vote for himself he would vote for me, and I had to make sure I wasn't elected into a position."

Iida stoped eating for a moment, "You prevented yourself from being given the position? Why would you do that?"

"Not everyone wanted to be a class rep.", I shrugged.

"Didn't you want to be class rep, Iida? I mean, you do look the part since you wear glasses.", Uraraka asked.

"Wanting a job and being suited for it are quite different things. Observing the Iida Family Hero Agency has taught me that much.", he clarified.

"Agency?", Izuku and Uraraka asked together.

Izuku pressed, "Hold on, what does your family do?"

"Oh uh,", Iida stuttered, "It's nothing."

"You know, i've been wondering something about you,", Uraraka started, "Admit it, Iida, you're filthy rich!"

"I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family...", he heavily sighed, "You see, the Iidas have been pro hero's for generations, it runs in our blood."

"What?!? That's awesome!!", Uraraka and Izuku screamed.

"Are you familiar with the turbo engine hero, Ingenium?", Iida asked.

Izuku practically leapt out of his seat, "I know all about him!! He's a super popular pro with sixty five side kicks working along side of him at his Tokyo agency!!", he paused, "Don't tell me-"

Iida stood from the table and struck and prideful pose, "He's my older brother!"

"He's super famous!", Uraraka excitedly squeals.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!", Izuku screams.

Meanwhile I just continued to eat my lunch, watching the entire conversation unfold. It's not that I felt this conversation was a waste of time- it was already things I had pieces together without it being laid out for me. I would have been an idiot if I didn't recognize the Iida family name and it's importance.

Iida continued, "Ingenium is an unmatched commander who honors the hero code. As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him.", he smiled to himself, "However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to be in a real leadership role." He pointed his smile then towards Izuku, "You figured out what the judges were looking for in the practically exam."

Both of them were caught in awe by his words until Uraraka chose to cut into it, "That's the first time I've seen you smile, Tenya!! You should do it more."

"What are you talking about? I smile all the time!", Iida defended.

"Uh, wait... about the practical exam-", Izuku started.

Suddenly an alarm went off, "Warning, level three security breech. Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion.", spoke an feminine voice over the intercom.

Around me students began ditching their lunches and bolting towards the exit. Iida, Uraraka, and Izuku were already making their way to supposed safety, so I went to follow. By the time I reached the exit they had been swallowed and dispersed among the sea of students. I attempted to make my way through it, but kept getting shoved around until I was being pressed flat against the window.

I could feel my anxiety start to jump as I tried to pace my breathing. If I couldn't cope in the panic my quirk would start to go off, which uncontrolled could potentially kill everyone around me. The harder it became to catch my breath the more I felt my body shaking against the window pane fighting off its instincts to propel everyone away from me. My legs felt as if they were going to give out at any moment from under me. I squeezed my eyes shut and continued to hyper ventilate until I felt someone press themselves against my back.

"Miyake, are you okay?", spoke the voice from behind me.

"I-", I took a labored breath, "I-I can't", another heaving, "breathe".

I felt their body harden against mine and then realization hit me; _it was Kirishima_. "It's okay, I've got you." His rock hard body took most of the pushing from me, but there was still a lot of push back on the both of us. He seemed to realize that even though my breathing was slowing it wasn't going to be enough. "Hey, this might be kinda weird... but can you turn to face me?"

Without much hesitation I listened to him, I could barely think for myself right now. After I turned, he quickly did as well so we were face to face and no longer back to back. His hands were now pressed against the window behind us, and his arms were raised above me. My body fit under the arch way his was making around me. "Sorry about the position, it was harder to lean forward when I was facing them- and I didn't want to press into you from behind." He gave me a quick shy smile and then looked behind him at the crowd. "Everything will be okay soon."

I kept my eyes tightly shut as I nodded at him, "Thank you.", I almost whispered.

We continued to wait there like that until Iida relaid to everyone that there was no actual threat. Media outlets and reporters somehow managed to get their way beyond the school gates. Once the threat was neutralized, everyone began to calmly make their way back to the lunch room. Kirishima and I continued to stand until most of the crowd had scattered.

When he pulled his arms back towards himself and stood upright, I had realized I was clutching onto his shirt. I snapped my eyes opened and gasped at my lack of self awareness.

"I'm so sorry-", I began.

He looked down at me, unbothered, "Are you alright?"

My breathing was almost back to normal, and my legs felt a little unstable but were okay enough for me to support myself. I gave him a quick nod and that prompted him to take a step away from me.

"Sorry I couldn't think of any other way to help you.", he began to rub the back of his neck, "My only thought was to put myself between you and the pushing."

"Don't be sorry.", I shock my head, "I'm not sure what else you could've done.", I looked him directly in the eyes, "Thank you, Kirishima. If it weren't for you I don't know what I would've done."

"Eijiro.", he smiled and then shot his hand out for me to shake.

I grasped it and gave it a firm squeeze, "Thank you, Eijiro.", I then smiled, "Don't be afraid to call me Aiya then."

"Hey losers!", our heads snapped in the direction of the voice still holding hands,"What the fuck is that about?", Katsuki's eyes shifted to our hands, still together.

He slipped his hand from mine and used it to rub the back of his neck, "It's nothing, I just-"

"Eijiro helped me from being trampled by the stampede.", I cut in, "Without him I don't know what would have happened."

Katsuki sucked his teeth, "Whatever.", I rolled my eyes, "Don't be so helpless anymore."

I put my hands on my hips and puffed out air, "No need to but in if you're just going to be mean about it.", a smirk formed on me face, "Thanks for checking to see if I was okay though, it's nice to know you care."

He immediately grew angry at my words, "I don't fucking care about you-"

Eijiro slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him with a huge grin on his face, "Bakugo, that's so sweet of you to look after your friend like that!", he winked and gave him a thumbs up, "I kept her safe and sound!"

Katsuki balled up his fists, "I don't give a shit about her! I could care less if she were to get hurt!" The longer he looked at us in our friendly pose, the more I could see the jealous poke through his eyes.

I slipped out from Eijiro's arm and walked towards Katsuki and started pulling his forearm along with me. He immediately ripped himself from my grasp, "Come on already, we have to get to class now!". I looked behind me and saw that Eijiro was walking right behind me, and Katsuki a little behind him.

Katsuki talking to us after the commotion was the closest I was going to get to an apology from him. I would wordlessly accept it and move on from the situation, but I wouldn't do this every time anymore. He's a big boy and knows how to use his words- next time he will apologize to me whether he likes it or not.

While we walked towards the classroom, I couldn't help but wonder how the reporters got through the gates. It was no secret about UA's top security. No one without a pass or special clearance could make it through without being crushed by the gate's defense. So just how did they do it? It also didn't make sense that they would go as far as hacking the system to dismantle it just to get a glimpse of All Might in his teacher position. But, who knows? People are crazy about him and getting their story, they would go to insane lengths to get it.

Returning to class we had gotten right to business. Izuku gave his rep title to Iida, who graciously accepted it. Afterward Aizawa informed us that we would be doing hero training at an outside facility and would need to travel by bus to the location. We were instructed to put on our hero costumes and meet outside, which is where the entire class currently was. I was sitting on a bench tying my shoe laces when Iida began yelling instructions on how we should board the bus. Instead we all just boarded normally.

I sat next to Katsuki, who was looking out the window, and listened to the conversations happening around me.

"The buses open layout completely ruined my boarding strategy!", Iida exclaimed, bent over between his knees.

"Iida, you really need to chill.", Mina said.

"If we're stating the obvious then there's something I want to say. About you, actually.", Asui stayed.

"About me?", Izuku stiffened, "What is it, Asui?"

"I told you to call me Tsuyu.", she corrected.

Izuku blushes, "Yeah, right..."

Asui continues, "That power of yours, it's like All Might's."

He immediately started panicking, "What really ?? You really think so???"

"Wait, hold on.", Eijiro cut in, "You're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." Izuku exhaled out of relief, "Still, it's cool to have a flashy quirk. My hardening is super strong and can defeat bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all the impressive."

"No way!! I think it's really awesome looking. You're definitely pro material with a quirk like that.", Izuku encouraged.

"Really? I feel like it would be easier to be a popular hero if flashier.", Eijiro thought aloud.

Aoyama smirked, "My navel laser has got the perfect combination of panache and strength."

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache, sweetie.", Ashido knocked him down a peg.

"Well", Eijiro continued, "If any of our classmates have pro quirks it's Todoroki and Bakugou.", his eyes then locked with him and he grinned, "And Aiya, of course."

I smiled at him, "I don't really think my quirk is very flashy, you can't see it-"

"No,", Eijiro agreed, "It's how you use and demonstrate it that makes it pro hero worthy."

My eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Everything you do with your quirk is so effortless! It's almost like second nature for you.", Ashido explained, "And you look so good while doing it!" I felt a small blush on my face begin to form.

"She's right, Aiya-chan!", Izuku agreed, "Whenever you use your quirk it's hard not to watch!", he smiled at me, "There's no doubt you'll be a popular hero!"

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Izu." I rarely ever called him that, I've never been one for nick names, but then there I wanted to match his innocent kindness with a form of my own. His light blush and a smile told me that he received it.

"But Bakugo could never be a popular hero, he's way to angry all the time.", Asui commented.

Katsuki promptly lunges forward, gripping the bar in front of us, "What did you say?!?!!! I'll kick your ass !!", he raged at her.

"See?", Tsuyu concludes.

I grabbed his forearm and pulled him back into the seat next to me as Kamanari spoke up, "We basically just met you, so it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap next to the garbage."

Katsuki was seething next to me, and as his grip on the bar tightened, so did mine on his arm. "If it wasn't for the darling little friend next to you constantly speaking for you, I'm not sure we would put up with it at all.", Aoyama smiled, "Without Miyake's charming presence always diluting your blistering out bursars, there would be no saving grace."

Katsuki shot out of his seat again, "SHE'S NOT CHARMING WHAT SO EVER! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL, YOU FUCKING LOSER!"

"Katsuki!", I tugged in him hard, "Stop fucking proving their point if you hate it so much!"

"Oh shut up, who asked you?!!", he turned to me and then ripped his arm out of my grasp, "Stop clinging onto me-"

I crossed my arms, "I wasn't clinging and you know it, now sit down before-"

"Hey, hey!", we all silenced at Aizawa's call, "We're here. Stop messing around."

We filed off of the bus and we met by the pro space hero No. 13. Many of my classmates were in awe, and though I was well aware of who the hero was, being in their presence was a different story.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside!", they spoke to us leading us into the building.

The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, USJ for short, was where we would be having our training session. The class couldn't help but find the similarities between this and the amusement park, Universal Studies Japan. There were different stations for different disasters; a shipwreck, landslide, fire, windstorm, and many other locations.

While the teachers discussed All Might's absence between themselves, I began to grow excited about what our training will bring. It was easier to utilize my quirk in combat situations over ones that demanded me to be on the defensive. This would be a great learning experience for me.

"Clock's ticking,", my thoughts were cut off by Aizawa, "We should get started."

"Excellent! Before we begin let me just say one thing... wait two things- possibly three, four, or five...", No. 13 continued on. They gave us a big speech on how it is important to recognize the strength our quirks have, and their affects, They could easily be used to kill instead of protect if we weren't careful. It was a scary realization to make, one I'm sure some of my classmates had never considered before. "That is all I have to say,", they bowed to us, "Thank you for listening."

"Right, now that that's over-", Aizawa begin.

Suddenly all of the lights were cut out, and below us a purple warping portal at the water fountain appeared. I took steps from the back of the class towards the front, trying to see what was going on. I watched as a man with blue hair covered in human hands stepped out from it as it expanded.

"Stay together and don't move!", Aizawa instructed, "No. 13, protect the students!"

"What is that thing?", Eijiro asked from behind me as more people, villains, walked out from the portal. "The training started already? I thought we were rescuing people-"

"Don't be so naive.", I spat, "This isn't apart of the training." My heart began to beat so loud that I felt the pulsing in my ears.

I went to take a step further, "Stay back!", Aizawa snapped. I watched as he put his goggles over his eyes, "This is real, those are villains."


	5. USJ Part II: A Warm Touch

The class was stunned into silence by the gravity of his words. I balled my fist up at my side while my thoughts went rapid. They were the ones to infiltrate the school earlier today. This attack was planned and they are targeting my class at USJ for a specific reason. But what could it be? What was so pressing to them to break into the two ranked hero school in Japan, knowing the high risk of their failure? They must think that they can beat us without facing repercussions. Aizawa's scarf began levitating off his body, cutting off my sprinting thoughts.

"Real villains? No way, how could they get into a U.A. facility this secure?", Eijiro pushed.

Yaoyorozu stepped forward, "Yeah, No. 13, why aren't the alarms going off?"

"Good question, I'm not sure.", they answered.

"But is the entire campus under attacking, or is this their only target? Either way their alarm sensors aren't being triggered. One of them must have a quirk that masks their presence here.", Todoroki spoke from behind us.

"Think about. They chose to specifically attack USJ, despite their risks of being caught and apprehended. They must think they have something strong enough that they can get away with it.", I turned back to face them sideways, still able to watch the villains if needed, "Today we had a security breach, supposedly done by the media. Does it really make sense that that happened the same day as this? None of this has been a coincidence." My knuckles began to turn white as I continued to tighten my fists.

"No. 13, get them out of here and alert the main campus.", Aizawa directed, "Actually, if they've got the ability to block the sensors, they might be jamming our regular communications too. Kaminari, try to use your quirk to contact the school."

Izuku stepped forward next to me, "What are you going to do?! You can't fight them in your own. There's too many of them, even if you can nullify their quirks your fighting style isn't suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one on one fights... that's not gonna help with a group.", he concluded.

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick.", Aizawa shot back, "I'll leave it to you, No. 13." He jumped down towards the villains, leaving us to watch as he plummeted directly to them.

He immediately began his fight by taking down three villains at once, and then followed it by taking out another five. I released the tension in my knuckles a little, knowing that he was fully capable to fend for himself. The class began to retreat, but Izuku and I still stood where we were, watching the scene below us.

"Woah, he's holding them off.", he spoke next to me.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Come on, it looks like he has things handled." I took a step away and when he didn't follow I put a hand on his wrist, "The sooner we leave and get help, the better."

"This is not the time to be analyzing! We have to go!", Iida called from behind us.

We began running after the rest of the class to catch up. When we finally reached the rest of them the purple portal villain from before manifested in front of us.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, we are the League of Villains.", he introduced, "We know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into the haven of justice to say 'hello'. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace, to take his last breath." I felt my body stiffen in its place at his words. "I see no sign of him, there must have been some sort of change in plans that we had not foreseen.", he began to stretch himself further as he spoke, "In the end it doesn't matter, I still have a role to play."

I watched as Katsuki and Eijiro lunged towards the portal villain, and I couldn't stop my body from pushing itself through the class as a scream of their names left my lips. One of Katsuki's explosions went off, surrounding us in smoke. I didn't stop moving until I stood a bit behind them and heavily breathed.

"What? You just thought we were going to stand around and let this happen?", Eijiro spoke with a smirk.

The villain began to reappear in front of us, "You live up to your school's reputation, but you should be more careful, children, otherwise someone might get hurt.", the smoke began to clear and I could blatantly see that this guy was pissed.

"Get out of the way right now!", No. 13 yelled from behind us.

"I will scatter you across the facility to meet my comrades- and your deaths!", he lunged his portal body around us.

I went to grab onto Katsuki as we became engulfed in the purple mist, but he was already gone. When I looked around I realized I couldn't see anyone or even anything- nothing besides the purple essence.

Suddenly I was plummeting to the ground, and looking below me as a group of people, villains, began to pool around where they thought I would land. I grit my teeth and looked around trying to figure out what to do. I threw a punch into the air, propelling the force towards them to create a space in the center so that I could land. When i reaches the ground I tucked myself into my body and rolled into a crouched position.

A villain immediately lunged at me, but I whipped my arm out to counter their movement with my quirk and then kicked them in the stomach. They went flying and landed directly onto another body. The next villain came from behind, so I ducked their attack and then swiveled and swiped my leg from under them. As they fell I punched them in the face and they went into the air.

"Miyake, move!", I was directed from behind me. I turned to see Todoroki freeze the other villains surrounding me. I went to his side and out of his line of ice.

"Are you embarrassed to lose to children? For God's sake you're adults, put up a real fight.", he speak directly to them.

I stood straight upward, "How embarrassing. I thought my life was at risk, but this ended up being a warmup."

Todoroki turned to me, "I'll take that as you're alright?"

"Yeah, they were nothing I couldn't handle. Thank you for swooping in and taking them out though , that made everything a lot easier." I gave him a small smile.

He nodded and then turned back to the frozen villains in front of us, "So your plan was to scatter and kill us? You were woefully unprepared. In fact, it looks to me like you've had no training. You haven't the slightest idea about how to use your quirks.", he stepped onto the bar of ice he created that they were all attached to.

"This power...", on of the crooked, "He froze us in an instant..."

"He's not a kid, he's a monster!", another went.

"I think the other little brat broke my fucking nose!", spoke a third.

Another one snarled, "I'll kill the bitch!"

I began to follow after him, "Todoroki.", I called softly.

He glanced at me from the side, "Hm?"

"We need to figure things out before we go back to the others. They're all still probably in battle and we have a chance to interrogate them.", he stopped walking once I caught up to him, and nodded to show he agreed. I continued, "It's obvious from what the warp guy said that they came here to kill All Might, but why? And what makes them think they can do it?"

From behind him a man, that seemingly appeared out of no where, lunges towards us. I pushed Todoroki behind me, and activated my quirk. Stomping my foot onto the ground sent him backwards a few feet. Todoroki wasted no time in freezing him, and then another villain who attempted to attack me from behind with a spear.

"I had thought that they were going to over power him with all of the villains, but that obviously isn't the case since most of them are low level thugs.", he observed, looking at the two frozen villains around us.

"Except for a couple that are in the center of it. The portal man, the man with a hand on his face, and the huge one with his brain exposed seem to be the strongest.", I added.

He nodded along and then took a step towards me. He placed his left hand on my forearm and I was engulfed with warmth by his touch. My eyes widened as I quickly pulled myself from his touch. "What are you doing?", I asked as I felt where he had touched.

He dropped his arm back at his side, "You were shivering."

"I was? I didn't even realize it.", it dawned on me that the ice king warmed me up, "How did you do that?" In response he lifted his left hand and made a small flame in it, and I gasped, "You have two quirks.", I looked back into his eyes, his already meeting mine, "That's incredible." I began to blush softly being under his stare.

He averted his eyes from me and looked back at the frozen in place villains, "Listen well, if you stay frozen then your cells will slowly die as your body succumbs to frostbite and hyperthermia. Luckily for you, I want to become a hero. So I would like to avoid any unnecessary cues. But I can only do that if you tell me how they plan to kill All Might, that's the only way to survive."

They began to inform us about they have some sort of secret weapon/monster with them that was created to defeat All Might. Once we gathered everything that they knew, Todoroki unfrozen them so we could apprehend them. We sprinted from the landslide zone back towards the entrance, where we were sure a battle was still continuing. While we were on our way, we met up with Katsuki and Eijiro.

"Aiya!", Eijiro called as he ran towards me, "You're alright!"

"Of course I am, I'm glad you're both safe.", I smiled at him as he approached.

When he was close enough he engulfed me in his arms and lifted me off of the ground, "I was so worried about you!" He continued to cuddle me until I was ripped from his grasp.

I was settled onto my feet and a new set of hands were clutching onto my shoulders. Looking down at me was a very frustrated, possibly even worried, Katsuki. He didn't reach my eyes, but ran his all along my body.

"Katsuki,", I spoke softly as I placed one of my hands on top of his, "I'm fine, I promise."

Once he felt satisfied that I was in good condition, he tore his hands off of me and turned back to Todoroki and Eijiro. "Shut up!", he screamed at them and stomped away. Todoroki and Eijiro both looked at me as a sighed and shrugged my shoulders.


	6. USJ Part III: The Little Vixen

We continued on towards where the others would be, along the way filling them in on what he had pieces together. By the time we approached them, the scene we saw was shockingly unexpected. All Might was in the clutches of the huge, bird like monster, who was being warped by the portal villain. Izuku, who was rushing towards the scene, was about to be grabbed by the hand face villain, who was also being warped. The four of us immediately sprung into action. I propelled Izuku away from the advancing hand.

"Don't you fucking touch him!", I snarled, standing in front of Izuku.

Katsuki lunged towards the portal villain, "Get out of my way, Deku!"

Todoroki froze the monster that was clutching All Might, "One of your poorly trained thugs told me you were trying to kill All Might."

All Might ripped himself from its clutches and sprang forward. Eijiro went for the last one, the man with the hand covering his face, who dodged his attack.

"Damn, that was supposed to be cool!", he exclaimed.

Katsuki was clutching the metal armor around the portal villain, "I guess I found your body that time, you smokey bastard!"

I looked back at Izuku, who looked at us in shock. I took a step forward, towards the leader of the villainous pack, "The Symbol of Peace will not be killed by the likes of you."

"Aiya-chan...everyone..", Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes.

The handed man broke from my stare, and turned to his portal friend, "Kurogiri... how can you let that beat get the best of you? You've gotten us into a real jam here."

Katsuki smirked down at the warp below him, "You got careless, you dumb villain. It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you turn into that smokey, warp gate. You use that mist to hide your body, as a kind of distraction- thinking that made you safe! That's why we missed. But if you didn't have a body, you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor, right?! You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed." The warp, Kurogiri, shifted underneath his palm, causing Katsuki to fire off another soft explosion. "Don't move! You try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up right now, got it? They'll be cleaning you up for weeks!"

"Woah, that doesn't sound very heroic...", Eijiro spoke next to him, still in a fighting stance, but unsure about the words his teammate proclaimed.

The man in front of me mumbled to himself, "They escaped uninjured... and captured my two strongest men...these kids really are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs, they have that.", he turned to his pet monster, "Nomu,". _Nomu_ took his silent instruction to pull himself out of the warp gate. As he did so, his frozen limbs broke off into pieces. My widened eyes refused to blink as I watched in horror.

"How is he still moving?", Izuku whispered from behind me.

"What the fuck..", I said to myself as I felt my body begin to panic and start a little shake.

"Stay back!", All Might demanded from us in his crouching position. We watched as Nomu's limbs regenerated before us, "What is this? I thought you said his power was shock absorption."

"I didn't say that was his only quirk. He also has super regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you on, even at one hundred percent of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back.", the handed villain explained. As Nomu stood before us, completely intact, we shift back into our fighting stances. "But first, we need to free our method of escape, get him Nomu.", he continued to instruct.

_Katsuki_. Before I could even think to move, the Nomu hurdled itself in his direction and swung a punch causing us all to be blown away by the sheer power of it.

"Katsuki!", I screamed as I scrambled to stand. Before I could sprint I felt a tug on my ankle, and looked down to see him crouching there. I bent and took his face into my hands, "H-how did you dodge that?"

He softly removed my hands from his face, but kept his eyes on the scene behind me, "I didn't..."

"Then how did you get over here?", Eijiro asked from behind us.

"Isn't it obvious?", Todoroki questioned.

I helped him and Izuku stand as the smoke cleared, revealing that it was All Might who moved him and taken the punch instead.

"All Might!", Izuku called.

All Might panted, still in the stance he took to block the blow, "These are kids, and you didn't hold back?"

The man stepped forward, "I didn't have of a much choice. He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels. The plain looking one...he tried to kill me with a maxed out punch." I shifted back in front of Izuku. "What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you think it's for the sake of others. Well you know what, All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgement on what's good and what's evil. You think you're the Symbol of Peace? You're just another government sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once you're dead."

"You're nothing but a lunatic. Criminals like you, you always try to make your actions sound noble. But admit it, you're only doing this because you like it! Isn't that right?", All Might responded.

"We've got them outnumbered.", Todoroki concludes.

"Kacchan found the mist guys weakness.", Izuku added.

"Izuku, what quirk does he have? What do you know about him?", I asked, staring at the head villain down.

"I think his name is Shigaraki. I'm not sure what exactly his quirk is, but when he touches something it...decays away. I don't know anything beyond that.", he answered.

"So close combat is no good. We can fend him off with distant, long range attacks.", Todoroki decided.

I turned a bit to look at him, "Not necessarily, I would be able to fight him without him being able to use his quirk on me."

"Aiya-chan! It's too dangerous-", Izuku began protesting.

Katsuki took a step towards me, "Don't be a fucking idiot."

"Stop fighting about the strategy, there's no time for that.", I spat.

"These dudes may act very tough, but we can take them down with All Might's help.", Eijiro added while he hardened his arms, "Let's do this."

"Don't attack!", he put his arm out as a way to block us from advancing, "Get out of here."

"You would have been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me, remember? You need our help.", Todoroki reminded him.

I grit my teeth and took a step forward, "Izuku would have been dead if we didn't show up."

"I thank you for your assistance, but this is different.", he formed a fist over where his heart would be, "It's going to be alright, just sit back and watch a pro at work!"

"But you're too hurt- you're bleeding! You're almost out of time-.", Izuku clumped his mouth shut, and then All Might gave him a thumbs up. Almost out of time?

All Might turned to completely face away from us and to the three villains before him. Shigaraki bolted towards us, initiating our fight. Nomu lunged at All Might, who matched his energy by ten fold. We were all whipped around by the force of the blow when their fists met each other.

"Weren't you listening?", Shigaraki called, "One of his powers is shock absorption."

"Yeah, what about it?", All Might then began to go fist to fist with Nomu.

He met him blow after blow, forcing the rest of us into crouching positions. They continued to pound into each other relentlessly, destroying the entire area around us. The ground was cracking under their feet, and entire trees were being derooted from the ground. For All Might's 'plus ultra' finishing move, he sent the Nomu crashing through the ceiling and into the sky.

We were all left to look at the crater Nomu left on his way out when Eijiro spoke up, "That was like the finishing move in a video game. He beat the shock absorption right out of him! I've never seen that kind of brut strength."

"A power like that... he must have been punching him so fast he couldn't regenerate.", Katsuki commented.

All Might stood in a cloud of smoke, clothing torn to shreds- but always a smile on his face. "I really have gotten weaker,", he started, "Back in my hay day, five hits should have been enough.", he rested his fist over his heart, "But today it took more than 300 mighty blows." He turned to face Kurogiri and Shigaraki, "You've been bested, villains. Surrender, we all want to get over this quickly."

We watched them have their stand off, neither moving to engage one another quite yet. Something didn't feel right about this in the pit of my stomach. Why was All Might hesitating?

"Man, this is intense.", Katsuki states after a long pause.

"As expected, there's no reason for us to fight now, he'll handle this.", Todoroki finalizes.

They began to walk away from the scene, but Izuku held back and I stood with him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from what was happening before him.

"Izuku,", I whispered, "He can't fight anymore, can he?" He stiffened at my words, but could neither confirm nor deny. He continued to have his eyes trained on All Might. "What should we do?" He continued to not respond, probably not knowing what to say to my words. Shigaraki began frantically scratching at his neck, until he was talked down by Kurogiri. Behind us, the other villains began to wake up and regroup, preparing for another fight. "Izuku,", I tried again by placing my hand on his arm, "Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it."

He didn't look at me, but he crouched slightly into a fighting stance, "We... we have to help him."

I nodded my head in response, and watched as Shigaraki ran towards All Might. My feet began in the same direction, along with Izuku. I kicked at Shigaraki and he dodged, but was quickly met with my fist. He was sent back a few feet as he looked at us. Izuku was engaged in his own fight with Kurogiri, who realized he couldn't let Izuku near him now that he knew his weak point.

"Young Midoriya, Young Miyake! Stop what you're doing and run!", All Might kept calling from his stance.

I ignored him as I continued on into the fight. He was so incredibly fast, it was hard to get ahold and trap him down into one spot. It also didn't help that I couldn't let him advance too close to me. Whenever I saw him try to grab me I would propel him away from me with my quirk, and then have to work my way back towards him. I refused to give him the opportunity over me to touch me with his quirk.

Shigaraki began to hyperventilate as he lunged and missed me again, "The little _vixen_, I can't get my fucking hands on her!"

I smirked to myself at his comment, spurring a new confidence in me. I threw myself at him and swiped at the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel. When he made another attempt to grab me I tucked and rolled in front of me.

"Aiya-chan!", Izuku called behind me. When I lifted my head I met with Shigaraki's hand going through one of Kurogiri's warp gates. My eyes widened as I tried to dodge out of the way, but I realized there was no way I could.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out, and I watched the bullet pierce through the hand in my face. I ducked and ran away from him as the shots continued to sound off. I kneeled at Izuku, who had broken all of his limbs when he made an attempt to use his quirk to hurl himself at me moments ago. Once it was evident that the pros were here, Shigaraki held his hand and took steps away from us. As he tried to leave, he continued to be shot. Kurogiri attempted to block him from the bullets, but they were beginning to be sucked away. Once they were gone, I finally felt myself breathing.

I looked down at Izuku, and his mangled body, trying to shut up. I pulled him up so he could lean on me and sit up right.

"Izuku, help will be here soon. Just hold on-", I was stopped by the sight before me.

When the smoke cleared away, I could see All Might and his new form. Half of him looked like the plus ultra version of him I had always known, but the other half looked like a sickly version of him. One arm looked like a toothpick compared to his other one.

"Oh my god.", I spoke as I could clearly seen why Izuku was so worried before.

Izuku began to cry in my arms, "You weren't supposed to find out!"

"Young Miyake-", All Might began.

I let out a loud, scared scream out of reflex, and then covered my hands with my mouth to stop myself. I took a deep breath and covered my eyes with my hands, "G-give me a second. I c-can't deal with that right now." My own eyes began to water as I hyperventilated.

All Might isn't All Might anymore? Is he dying? What is going to happen to all of us? Should we even feel safe anymore? If he can be weak like this then there's no hope for the rest of us. How the fuck did Izuku know about this?

I pulled my hands away from my eyes as everything clicked for me. Izuku was quirkless until this year. He has told me his power was given to him by someone. Earlier he had said All Might was running out of time. All Might has been hiding out and missing classes constantly. He himself said he was getting weaker. He couldn't finish the fight himself. All Might somehow gave his quirk to Izuku, and is dying.

"Aiya-chan?", Izuku whispered next to me.

My eyes snapped to his and then to All Might, who had approached us closer while my eyes were closed.

"Aiya! Midoriya!", our names were called in the distance by Eijiro.

My eyes widened when I realized what was happening, and I scrambled to my feet, "Eijiro, s-stay back!", I called.

Right when he would have been able to see the _not_ All Might, a wall of cement was put up between us.

I couldn't hear what was happening on the other side of the wall, but I didn't care. Turning back to the boys in front of me, I was left stunned.

"Young Miyake, are you alright?", All Might asked me.

Tears continued to pour from my eyes, "I know. I know everything.", I began to wipe them away, "I-I-I just pieced it all together." I turned to face All Might, "You're dying, aren't you?" I was met with pure silence and shock, "Why else would you look so weak and ill?" I made a dry chuckle, "No wonder Izuku has been so nervous and on edge about you this entire time. You couldn't even finish the fucking fight, The Symbol of Peace couldn't finish a fucking fight."

"Aiya-chan...", Izuku spoke from the ground.

I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him, "I know. I know it. He gave you his power. It makes sense.", I whispered as my arms tightened around him, "I-I'll be okay. Just give me a minute to take it all in."

After a few moments or so I pulled myself together and away from him completely. Everything made sense now. All Might gave him his quirk, somehow, and Izuku will be taking his spot as the Symbol of Peace. No one could know this was happening, because this is the most bizarre thing to ever happen. If people were to find out All Might's power can be transferable, the world would fall apart. Not only would Izuku be in danger, but so would everything that is good. And with All Might growing weaker by the day, everything would be at stake. I stood up and faced All Might, who was nervously shifting on his feet.

I smiled up at him when I approached, "Your secret is safe with me. I understand why this needs to be kept silent; the greater good could be put at risk of people were to know." I wiped my nose, "I don't need to know how or why, but what I do know will never leave my lips."

A heavy sigh left All Might as he placed a hand on my head, "I'm sorry this has happened, Young Miyake-"

"Me too. The both of you need to be more careful in hiding this secret. I was able to put this together too quickly because of how reckless you both are. You're lucky it's me and not someone else.", I scolded them, but softened my tone, "It's a scary thought, ya know. Knowing that the Symbol of Peace may no longer be able to protect me.", I turned to face Izuku, "But I'm glad the one to fill his shoes is you, Izuku."

He began to sob, "Aiya-chan!"

I kneeled down to him and wipes his tears, "Stop being a big baby! I'm the one who just had my world flipped upside down right after certain death!", I sighed and looked at his legs, "Well, I guess we've all had a hard day.", I moved my hand from his face and began to pet his hair.

After that I was taken and escorted to the rest of my class outside of the facility. Izuku and All Might would be taken immediately to Recovery Girl's care. When I met with the rest of my class they had just been briefed from a detective. Todoroki was the first one to see me coming.

"Miyake,", he nodded at me.

I nodded back, "Todoroki.", we paused as we took the moment in. It was clear that I had just been crying; my eyes and face were red and puffy. I cleared my throat, "I feel like we have been through enough together today that you can call me my given name, don't you?"

His eyes widened, but he quickly recovered and gave me a nod, "Yes, that would be fine. You may also call me by my first name."

"Okay uh, Shoto,", I blushed as a I said his name under his watchful gaze, "So what is going to happen?"

"Aizawa and No. 13 are both currently being urgently treated at the hospital and All Might is with Recovery Girl along with Midoriya.", he answered.

"I'm glad they were able to get treated promptly, Ihope everything goes well.", I pursed my lips.

"No. 13's condition is stable, so they will be fine. Aizawa sustained more damage so-", he was cut off by a voice behind us.

"Aiya! Are you alright?", Eijiro turned me around to face him, "You scared me to death! When that guy came at you I thought that was it! And when I heard you scream, I was mortified! You really how to make a guy worry, you know."

The rest of the crowd began to form around us and murmur about what Eijiro was saying. I sighed, understanding why he was concerned, but definitely not in the mood to deal with it. I nodded along with the conversation, only half listening. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep everything that happened today away. The class began to disperse and go back to the locker room to change out of our hero costumes. I followed in the back of the group, sluggishly walking, the weight of today slowing me down.

Out of no where I was pulled into the chest of someone else. The shirt my face was smothered into smelled like the familiar burnt caramel I've known for a long time. _Katsuki_. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I felt his hand travel and bury itself into my hair as his grip around me somehow tightened.

We stood there quietly wrapped into each other, not needing to saying any of our feelings aloud in that moment. Saying anything would be too much- too real, and neither of us could handle that right now. Everything else was too much, and we just needed this moment of support and softness to level it all out.


	7. Boy Talk with Izuku

Waking up in my bedroom the next morning felt different than usual. School was canceled after the attack, so I was currently at home laying in bed. I wasn't sure which part of yesterday I had wanted to focus on and analyze; there was too much to take in.

Yesterday we were attacked by the League of Villains. My entire class fought for their lives along with two of my teachers. I watched Izuku, one of my closest and most beloved friends, almost die. I myself was almost killed by the ring leader of the attack. I had also finally pieced together the biggest secret the world would never know; the Symbol of Peace is dying and was training Izuku to follow in his footsteps. Any one of those things would have been more than enough to burden, but all of them?

The knock on my door tore me from my thoughts, and I sat up with heavy shoulders as the door opened. In walked my elderly grandmother, who held the house phone in her hand.

"Mago,", she softly called from the doorway, "The phone is for you, are you awake enough to talk?"

With one hand I rubbed the sleep from my eye and with the other I reached out for the phone, all the while nodding my head at her question. Without looking I heard her step into my room and inch towards me. I felt the end of my bed shift as she sat and handed me the phone.

"Hello?", I spoke as I brought it to my ear.

"Aiya!", spoke a deep familiar voice at the end of the line.

I felt the tears begin to swell in my eyes, "Nii-san?"

"How are you feeling? Baba called Mom and Dad last night and told them what happened.", he explained.

"I-I'm okay.", I took a heavy sigh to calm myself down, "Really, I'm okay."

There was movement on the line, and then a new feminine voice spoke, "Are you sure? We can come home right away?", my mother spoke.

I wiped the tears off of my face, "Yes, I'm sure, Mom. I'm just a little tired and kinda shaken up. I'll be fine by tomorrow. There's no need to come home, Baba will be here with me."

More movement and another new masculine voice, "It would be nothing to cancel meetings and get tickets.", my father pushed a bit.

I leaned back into the pillows, "I'm sure. I will see you all soon enough.", it dawned on me that the three of them were together, "How are you all talking to me right now? Shouldn't you be dead asleep? What time is it in America?"

"Stop worrying about us and take a moment for yourself.", my father slightly scolded, "We wanted to make sure that you were alright and asked your Baba to call when she felt it was a good time to talk."

I looked up at my grandmother who was watching me with kind eyes. I smiled at her and leaned forward to hold her hand in mine.

"Everything is fine, I promise.", I spoke to them, "Thank you for being worried enough to do this for me, I know it's not easy to make the time."

I heard the other line being passed along, "I'm not sure when they will be able to return, but I'll be able to visit for a short time soon!", spoke my brother excitedly over the phone.

Smiling to myself I gripped my grandmother's hand harder, "I can't wait to see you! I've missed you.", I paused and bit my lip, "I miss all of you so much."

Another shuffle, "I know, but we will be together soon enough.", my mother cooed to me over the line, "Would it be okay, since we know you're fine and in good hands, to end the call?"

"Yes, Mom. Thank you all for checking on me.", I smiled harder to myself.

We said our goodbyes and when the call ended I handed the phone back to my grandmother. She sat up, ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. "I'll leave you to it, I've prepared some food for you in the counter if you get hungry.", her hand moved from the top of my head to my cheek, "If you need me at all I will be in my study,", her thumb softly stroked, "Even if it just for company or to talk, please do not be afraid to come to me." She pulled her hand completely away and gave me a smile as she exited my room, closing the door with a soft click.

I leaned all the way back into my pillows and pulled the blanket over my head. The last time I had spoken to all of my family was after the first day of school through a video call. We had been exchanging texts and calls here and then, but it had been some time before we had all been together like that- even longer ago since we had all been together in person.

My mother and father were both part of the twenty percent of the population who were quirkless. They owned a small trading company and would visit America often. Kosuke, my older brother, had long ago completed high school and was finishing his masters degree at a college in America. He wasn't too far away from my parents, but with their hectic schedules it was difficult for them to spend time together. Since he was also quirkless, he was going to school to learn how to take over our family's business when the time came.

I had somehow managed to have a quirk, despite the odds. That is why I would be following in my grandmother's footsteps and being a pro hero. Long, long ago she was the pro hero 'Telekin', due to her telekinetic powers. Both of our quirks are similar, but I can only control mine through force and touch and not mentally like her. That's why it was easier for me to stay with her in Japan, rather than join the rest of my family in America. She would be able to seek out the resources for me to be properly trained.

I was lucky to be able to follow my dreams the way I can. I could remember how hard it was for Kosuke when I had manifested a quirk when he couldn't. He had always been happy for me, and I know he would always love and support me no matter what. That being said, it was every little boy's dream to be a hero, just like All Might. I know now that he no longer holds that dream, but he did for a long time. He tried to get into UA, but failed the practical exam. That ended his dream right then and there.

I felt it was my duty to do this, not only for me but for him. I want to be his hero, and I want to do what he couldn't do. I wanted him to feel like he accomplished his old dream by watching me do it. His support and encouragement meant more than the world to me. His approval was unmatched by any praise a pro could give me.

The call from my family was what I needed to push myself through the turmoil. It was okay that I almost died, because I didn't. Izuku was safe from harm. The fight against the League was over, until another day- when I would hopefully be ready to face them. There was still time for All Might, he was still an active hero who I could depend on.

I sat up from the bed, and moved the covers so I could swing my legs over the side. My bare feet led me to the bathroom attached to my bed room, and I began to strip away my night clothes as I ran the shower. I took my time getting ready, there was no rush in my plans for today.

As I finished getting ready, I slipped into a pair of light wash jeans and a t shirt with some random graphic on it. It was the type of shirt that appeared in your wardrobe, with no specific source. I walked from my room to my grandmother's study, and knocked on the open door. She turned from her desk and away from her paperwork and peered at me from over her glasses.

"Baba, I'll be going to Izuku's house. I'll be sure to tell you when I get there.", I informed as I leaned on the doorframe.

She smiled and turned to me completely, "Alright, be sure to say hello to Miss. Inko for me.", I nodded, "And please eat before you go, I don't want you fainting on the way there."

I nodded again, "I will, don't worry.", I smiled at her, "I'll see you at dinner?"

She turned away from me and back to her desk, "Yes, I'll see you tonight."

I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, where on the counter top was a bento box waiting for me. I peeled off the lid and was met with white rice, fried fish, and picked vegetables. I quickly shoved it into my mouth and then placed the empty container into the sink. From the kitchen I went to the entry way of my home, where my school bag laid on the floor. Crouching down to its level, I opened it and pulled out my keys, wallet, and phone. From my left I heard a pitter patter of paws make its way close to me.

"Hello Aki", I spoke softly as my dog nuzzled his snout into my neck. He was an akita purebred, with dark brown fluffy hair and eyes."I'm going to see Izuku.", I continued to let him as I spoke, "When I come home I'll take you on a walk, okay?". At the word 'walk' he pulled away and began furiously wagging his tail.

I gave his head a kiss as I stood back up and walked towards the shoe rack. I sat down as I pulled on my slip on sneakers and left my home. The walk to Izuku's house was quick. He lives in an apartment complex within a few blocks of my neighborhood. It took less than 10 minutes before it was in view. The walk was quick and quiet. Since it was a weekday not many people were out and about due to work and school still going on. The trees were softly blowing in the wind from the slight breeze and it was nice enough weather that I didn't sweat from the heat.

As I made my way into and through his building, I began to grow slightly nervous. We hadn't really spoken since I found out his nuclear bomb of a secret yesterday. I hadn't even waited for him to finish treatment with Recovery Girl, nor had I texted him to check on him. I felt like a shitty friend, but I knew he understood my lack of attentiveness towards him right now. Before knocking, I sent my grandmother a quick text to tell her I had arrived. I raised my hand to their apartment door and gave it a soft knock. There was movement on the other side, and I heard steps walking towards the entryway.

The door swung open, revealing Izuku's mom. She smiled and swiftly pulled me into her embrace, "I'm glad you're okay, sweetie!"

I pulled back a little to look at her, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while-"

She waved her hand to dismiss my apology as she closed the door behind us, "Nonsense, you were just getting yourself prepared for school. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you. Is uh.. oh! Baba wanted me to say hello for her.", I remembered as I slipped my shoes off of my feet.

Her smile widened, "How nice of her! Please make sure to say hello back to her for me. Is she doing well?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, very good actually."

"That's wonderful to hear! How about your parents and Kosuke?", she asked. I was about to reply when she cut me off, "Wait, you must be here for Izuku, he's in his room.", she grabbed a hold of my wrist and tugged me behind her, "You and I can catch up later. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Oh uh,", I spoke from behind her, "Not today, maybe sometime this upcoming week I can come after school with Izuku."

We stopped in front of his door and she knocked and then turned to me, "That sounds wonderful!" She turned from me and then opened the door to reveal Izuku, who was sitting at his desk on his laptop, "Izuku? Aiya is here to see you."

The mass of messy green curls swirled around to show his face. When he saw me his eyes lit up. His mother gave me a slight push into the room and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Aiya -", he began.

"I'm sorry,", I started, and looked at my feet, "I didn't wait for you after school... and I didn't text you to see if you were alright...", my eyes trailed to give him a once over, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah,", he walked over to sit on his bed, but kept a slight fidget underneath my gaze, "I didn't leave until it was dark outside, but I'm all fixed up. Uraraka and Iida waited for me. Nothing to be sorry about!", he looked up to flash me a grin.

I sighed and sat next to him on the bed, "Still, I'm sorry. I didn't even think to check in on you. That wasn't being a very good friend."

"Aiya-chan, don't beat yourself up over it. Yesterday was a hard day for you.", he began.

I laid back completely onto his bed and covered my face with my hands, "It was a hard day for everyone- including you! I have no excuses."

"Aiya-chan...", Izuku trues again next to me.

I didn't move my hands, "I'm sorry about the secret. If it makes you feel better, I wish I hadn't figured it out."

He moved one of my hands from my face, and looked directly into my exposed eye, "Honestly... I'm glad you know. It was hard keeping this from everyone and having to deal with it by myself.", his smile grew, "I'm especially glad it's you, you are my closest friend after all.

"Really?", I moved my other hand from my face and propped myself up on my elbows, "You're glad it's me?"

He nodded, "Yes! Keeping this secret from you has been one of the hardest thing I've ever had to do.", he rubbed the back of his neck, "You've always known everything about me... it's not surprising that you pieced this together.", he began to nervously sweat, "I really need to be more careful from now on, though."

"Yeah, you do! This is the craziest thing I've ever heard and you're leaving clues left and right! No wonder everyone in class is comparing you to All Might! It's always '_Delaware smash!' _this and '_Detroit smash_' that! You can't think of anything else to say when you're in a fight?", I scolded him.

He stood from the bed and waved his arms around frantically, "I'm still trying to figure out how to make it my own power! It's really hard to control and use without breaking my body every time I use it!", he paused for a second, "Well, actually.. yesterday before All Might showed up I had used it and my arm didn't break! That was the first time that happened!"

I sat up completely and beamed up at him, "That's great! You'll be able to use it in no time!", a smirk formed on my face, "Maybe then you can beat me in a fight."

He smiled down at me, "We haven't done that in awhile, since before I began training with All Might. Are you sure you want to challenge me?"

"I'm sure I can still take you down- even without my quirk.". I pushed the idea, "Don't get so cocky because the Symbol of Peace has taken you under his wing. You'll always be my little Izu." I quickly grabbed him and put him in a headlock, pulling him down under me on top of the bed, "I'll still always have to save your ass at the end of the day."

"Aiya-chan! Quit it!", he tried getting out from under me by pulling at my arm.

I grinned, "I'm not gonna let you out-Woah!"

He had flipped me over so that he was now on top, and with the element of surprise my arm was no longer around him. Izuku quickly grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head, and used the rest of his weight to press down on my hips make sure I couldn't move.

"You don't always have to save me, Aiya-chan.", he smiles down at me as he released me from his hold, "I can take care of myself."

I propped myself up onto my elbows and huffed out some air to blow my hair from my face. "You may think so, but that doesn't mean I won't be there just encase." I smirked at him, "And there was no reason to get so rough on your bed with me-"

He waved his hands in front of him as a dark red blush took over his complexion, "Aiya! It wasn't like that! Oh my-"

I laughed at his response, "Izu, calm down. You're handsome and sweet, but you know you're not my type. I was only kidding."

He took a deep breath to recompose himself, and then my words hit him. "Y-your type?"

I rolled my eyes at how innocent he was being, "Yes, my type. Just like how I'm not yours. I'm sure neither of us could ever see the other romantically.", I paused, "Even though you did propose to me after the first time you saw me use my quirk."

He blushed at the memory, "I remember, you were using it to push yourself really high on the swing set."

"Yeah, you came right up to me after I jumped off and popped the question.", I chuckled, "Katsuki chased you all around the recess yard when he found out."

His ears perked up, and then a blush grew in his face, "I-is Kacchan your... type?"

Immediately I remembered yesterday and the intimate moment I shared with Katsuki. I had forgotten it up until this moment. I hadn't even begin to give it a second thought and how I felt about its occurrence.

I huffed as my face grew red at his question, "Don't ask me embarrassing things like that! How would you feel if I asked you if Uraraka was your type?!", he gasped and blushed at my words, "Don't think I don't see how you act around her, _Deku_." My usage of Katsuki's known insult to him referenced that I knew he let Uraraka call him that, despite it's hurtful intention.

He covered his face with his hands, "I was only curious!"

"Well, curiosity killed the cat!", I huffed.

I wasn't sure whether or not Katsuki was my type, but what happened yesterday wasn't something we would do if we were just friends. I have always been physically affectionate with my friends, whether it was wrestling Izuku or being chummy with Eijiro, and even including Katsuki sometimes- it was never issue for me. But this time with Katsuki it was different, there was something about him that made me feel comfortable but could set me off the next moment. I then suddenly recalled the touch Shoto gave me yesterday, and realizing that was different from a friendly touch as well. What was that all about? His gaze and touches definitely felt different from my interactions with Izuku and Eijiro. Were they different from Katsuki's as well? Could it be similar to the way I felt about Katsuki? I barely knew Shoto, whereas I knew what Katsuki was feeling before he did.

I sighed and leaned back onto the bed again, and laid my arms across my eyes to shield then from the light and Izuku's eye, "Maybe... maybe he is. I'm not sure." I heard him gasp, but I still refused to look as I continued, "Shoto might be. I haven't decided that either."

"Shoto...", he repeated in thought, "Do you mean T-todoroki?" I nodded, "He let you use his first name?"

I moved my arms away from my eyes, "Yeah, after the attack the entire class was outside. He saw me and I... told him it would be okay if he used my given name, and he said I could use his as well.", I blushed, "But Eijiro and I used each others first names too-"

His blush deepened, "You like Kirishima too? That's three boys-"

I quickly sat up, "I don't like Eijiro!", I crossed my arms and huffed, "He's just a friend, that I do know.", I sighed, "When I'm with him it's like how I am with you."

"But different from Kacchan and Todoroki?", he quietly asked. I quietly nodded my head and hugged myself. "What are you going to do?", he sat down next to me.

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do'? Nothing! There's nothing to do!", I threw at him, "I don't even know if I'm even interested in them in that way- how the fuck do you expect me to pursue something I'm not even sure about?!"

He quickly shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't know! Maybe you could-"

"Izuku,", I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder, "No offense, but you're probably the last person I need romantic advice from. How about we stop gossiping about boys and play some video games, hm?"

He smiled and nodded his head as he began to set up a video game for us to play on his console.

I stayed there for a couple more hours before I went home to have dinner with my grandmother. After we had our dinner our sukiyaki and tempura. Soon following that I studied before I got ready for bed.


	8. Todoroki's Cold Shoulder

My commute to school that morning was surrounded in murmurs about the USJ attack and sneaky glances at my U.A. uniform. I was thankful that no one felt the need to question whether or not I was involved. I just didn't think I could have a polite conversation with some stranger on the train about the ordeal.

I was excited to see my classmates again, especially under more positive circumstances. When I entered the classroom, said classmates were in the middle of chatter about the news coverage on the USJ incident.

"It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time! Though.. I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background..."' Hagakure, who I only knew was the one speaking by the floating, animated uniform, sighed.

Shoji cut the shit, "Probably not."

"Kinda hard to stand out when you're just gloves.", Ojiro sympathized. I smiled to myself, inwardly laughing as his observation as I sat in my seat.

"We're totally big deals.", Kamanari spoke smugly, "Those news channels loved us, we're basically celebrities."

Eijiro agreed, "Yeah, it's kinda crazy, right?"

"Get over yourselves,", Jiro knocked them down, "The hero course that pumps out pros was attacked and that's all they cared about."

Sero turned to smirk in my direction, "Unless you're Miyake and Todoroki."

Shoto looked up from his desk as we both looked at Sero, "Huh?", I asked.

"There was some footage of the two of you blushing in a conversation! What were you two talking about? Was it-", Mina squealed.

My face grew red at her information. I stood up pushing my chair back, and was about to refute the rumor when Mineta interrupted me.

"Why would you say that???!? It's already unfair that Todoroki got all the action with her during the attack, but to have the evidence in my face is insulting!!! It's no fair that he gets the girl with the biggest butt in class!!", he yelled.

The flush on my face only grew from more embarrassment and anger by his words. Before I could refute anything Katsuki stomped from his seat to Mineta's and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY? NOBODY FUCKING CARES ABOUT UNIMPORTANT RUMORS LIKE THAT EXCEPT IDIOTS LIKE YOU!! NOW, IF YOU DON'T KEEP QUIET ABOUT IT I WILL STUFF MY FOOT IN YOUR ASS AND USE IT AS A SLIPPER. GOT IT?", Katsuki violently shook Mineta's limp body as he threatened him.

After throwing him back into his seat, Katsuki stomped back to his and sat there with a seemingly permanent scowl. The rest of the class sat in complete silence.

Until I decided to break it with a soft cough to gather their attention to me, "Thank you, Katsuki. I would uh... like to clear up any miss information between _Todoroki_ and I. Whatever picture they used on the news of us talking together is when he informed me of the state of No.13, and Aizawa-sensei. I can assure you that there is nothing going on between Todoroki and I."

I was upset that I would have to make such an embarrassing declaration, and even more upset that it was kind of a lie. The picture was probably when we had decided to let one another use our given names, and now I felt too embarrassed to use it in front of our classmates due to the rumor. How would it look if I called him Shoto while trying to dismiss a romantic rumor about us?

Soon enough that topic simmered away and a new one arose. Who would be substituting for Aizawa? It didn't seem likely that he would be joining us for class because of his severe injuries.

The door slid open to dismiss my thoughts as the bandaged sensei himself answered them with his attendance. "Morning, class.", he greeted from underneath his wraps.

_This man just does not quit._ He limped to the podium at the front of the classroom and addressed us that the UA Sports Festival was just around the corner. It was decidedly not canceled, to show that UA is strong and can overcome anything. Security would of course be increased. It was important to maintain the event because it was how pro hero agencies would scout up and coming heroes.

Morning classes were soon finished, and lunchtime had rolled around. I was stretching in my seat, listening to the conversations around me.

Eijiro stood close to my desk in the back of the classroom as he spoke to a small group consisting of Tokoyami, Sato, and Sero. "That villain stuff sucks- _sure_... but I'm pumped for these games!!", he cheered at them, with he arms thrown in the air.

"If we put on a good show, then we're basically on the road to being pros !!", Sero nudged him with his elbow.

"Yeah, this is why I'm even here in the first place!", Sato spoke as he punched his fist into his other open palm.

Tokoyami agreed, "And with so few chances, we have to make the most of this."

I stood from my seat and entered their conversation, "Yeah, if we were to mess up it could really cost us a chance in the end."

Eijiro pokes at my cheek, "Don't be so serious about it! You can still have some fun-"

"I know, I know. It's still important and not something we should take so lightly.", I smiled at him.

Our attention was grabbed my Uraraka, who was emoting a very serious, _very_ determined energy, "EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST!", she declared in a fighting stance with a fist in the air. A small chorus of 'yeahs' followed her. She turned to us with the same intensity, "_I SAID_ I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST!". Quickly the four boys and I returned her declaration by putting our fists in the air as well.

I chuckled as I walked to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and tugged her towards the door, "Come on before you scare them all shitless."

As I led her to the cafeteria I realized Iida and Izuku followed us in tow. We slowed down a bit so that they could catch up, but Izuku's call brought us to a complete stop.

"Hey, Uraraka?"

She pulled fully away from me and turned, "Yeah, what's up?"

They caught up with us, "Why did you decide to come to UA? What made you want to be a pro hero?"

Uraraka began to nervously sweat, "Oh uh... because... the money...", she mumbled.

"For the money?!?", Izuku repeated, "You wanna be a hero so you can get rich?"

She nervously scratched the back of her head, "If we're getting to the chase then, _yeah_. I'm sorry if that sounds greedy! You guys have such admirable motivations...I hope you don't think less of me now.", she held her face in embarrassment as she spoke.

Iida was the first to step forward, "Not at all! Your goal is to support your well being- which is a perfectly admirable ambition to have!", he waved his arms around to emphasize.

"Mhm, it's just kind of surprising.", Izuku agreed.

I elbowed him, "It's not _surprising_!", I gave him a tiny glare as he rubbed where I elbowed him, "It's just... _different_ compared to why most people would."

Uraraka sighed, "You see, my family owns a construction company and we haven't gotten any work lately so we're flat broke.", she nervously ran her hands throughout her hair, "Anyway this isn't something I usually tell other people but.."

Both Iida and Izuku held a hand to their chin in thought, thinking about her circumstances. I attempted to hold back a laugh at their joint reaction.

"Construction, eh?", Iida pondered aloud.

"If she got licensed I bet she could use her quirk to bring costs down a lot!", Izuku struck an idea.

Iida followed, "And they could sell their heavy lifting equipment! She could float everything!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?", she jumped and agreed with finger guns, "I've been telling dad that since I was a kid!", she frowned a little, "But..they've always pushed me to follow my own dreams instead of helping them.", she gripped her skirt with tight determination, "That's why I'm going to become a pro. I'm going to sign with a good agency and make plenty of money. Then I'll be able to let my parents have an easy life."

My chest swelled from her declaration. It was extremely touching that she would want to do something so extreme and demanding so that her family no longer had to work. Iida threw his arms above his head and began clapping for her.

"That's beautiful, so noble! Bravo, _bravo_!!", he cheered.

I took her hand in mine to get her attention towards me and from Iida's applause, "That's very amazing of you, Uraraka."

She smiled at me, "Please, just call me Ochako."

I nodded and smiled, "Alright, Ochako! Call me Aiya, then!" She smiled and grabbed my other hand and squeezed.

Other moment of pure, sweet friendship was interrupted by All Might's bounding laugh in the distance.

"Young Midoriya is here!!!", he yelled as he pointed to a squirming and embarrassed Izuku. His eyes then trailed to me, "And his childhood sweetheart, Young Miyake!"

I rolled my eyes, "Just a friend, but yes. Here we are." What is with everyone romanticizing me today?_ It was getting fucking annoying._

"What are you doing here, All Might?", Izuku questioned his mentor.

"Lunch.", he simply states as he lifts up a cutely patterned handkerchief wrapped around bento boxes, "You wanna eat with me?"

Ochako seemingly erupted next to me, probably due to the cuteness of the situation. Izuku looked at the three of us for approval before joining him. Once receiving our nodes and left our group to join All Might. With Izuku out of view, we began walking to the lunch room.

Iida turned to me. "Miyake, this may be me over stepping, so you don't have to answer if so, but why do you want to be a hero?"

I waved a hand to show it was fine, "No, Iida it's fine. I think you'll find that we have more in common than you originally thought."

"Hm? How so?"

I smiled, "I want to be a hero because of my family, specifically my older brother, as well."

Ochako and Iida's eyes lit up, but she was the first to pop the question, "Do you have a pro hero brother too?!?"

"No, the opposite actually.", their eyebrows raised.

"Don't tell me... your brother is a _villain_?!!!", he exclaimed with terror in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "No! He's not a _fucking villain_!", I swiped my hand down my face, exasperated that I would even need to clarify that, "No, he's very sweet and kind and just all round a good person. He's just... _quirkless_." They both gasped at my words, "Both of my parents are too.", their expressions became more dramatic and confused by the second.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Aiya.", Ochako looked away.

"No need to be sorry, it doesn't stop them from living their lives to the fullest.", I smiled at her. "They're very happy people, and aren't really deterred by the fact they don't have powers."

Iida was back in his thinking position, "Not to be rude, but I feel as though I'm missing the point. How do they aspire you to be a hero?"

"Well, I was never expected to have a quirk- especially a strong one. When it manifested it kind of crushed my brother for awhile, which is understandable. He had wanted to be a hero, but for obvious reasons he couldn't do that. He has always been so supportive despite everything, and I just want to make him proud. He has always been my own hero, so I just want to make him proud the best way that I can. I want to accomplish his dream for him.", I smiled brighter, "Me being a hero would the closest he can get to becoming one."

I looked between both of them, they held similar expressions as Iida and Izuku had after Ochako's declaration. Except this time, she was the first to react.

She grabbed my hands and spun me in a circle, "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard of!!!"

When she stopped twirling us, Iida took a step forward to catch us encase we went flying. "Just as inspiring as one would expect from you, Miyake!", shifted in thought, "It is very surprising that your entire family is quirkless though."

"Well not my entire family.", I shrugged as this got their attention. I leaned forward closer to them, so I could speak softer, "My grandmother was a pro hero in her day."

"A PRO HERO!!", Ochako exclaimed.

Iida smirked, "I knew it!"

"SH!", I pulled them back to the circle, "I'm whispering for a fucking _reason_." They leaned back towards me, with more caution, "Even though I'm not sure many would even know her hero name, I still don't want the attention."

"Who was she?", Iida pressed.

I looked around out side of our formation before speaking softly, "Her hero name was 'Telekun'."

"OH MY GO-", Ochako erupted until I put my hand over her mouth. She continued to pop off in excitement for a few more moments before recomposing herself. Once done, I removed my hand from her mouth. With heavy restraint she whispered, "I cannot believe that she is your grandmother."

"So you've heard of her?", I asked.

She furiously nodded, "Yes! We have a collectible, signed trading card of hers at home! It's my dad's from when he was a kid."

I laughed, "Yeah, she doesn't have much of a young fan base anymore. Even Izuku didn't know who she was until I told him." At that point in the conversation we were already standing in the lunch line. A few feet away from us I saw the bicolored stoic prince's back. _Shoto_. I suddenly felt the need to apologize for this morning's antics. I turned to Iida and Ochako with a smile, "I have to go do something, I'll see you both after lunch, okay?"

With their nodes and goodbyes, I made my way over to him. As I got closer, I became less and less sure of what to say. What if my reasoning to use his last name upset him? I wanted to be friends, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings or something. Actually, I wasn't sure if it really even mattered to him. Throughout the exchange this morning he remained emotionless, and didn't even mention anything against it. Even though it didn't seem like much really bothered him, I didn't want to be the thing that did.

I tapped his shoulder, and he gave me a quick glance from the side and then trained his eyes back forward. "_Miyake_.", he spoke in acknowledgment.

_Okay, maybe it did bother him._ "I just wanted to apologize for this morning."

"There is no reason to apologize.", he spoke without looking at me.

I fiddled with my fingers, "Oh uh... well I know..", I spoke quieter, "I know we spoke about using our given names, and this morning in front of the class I didn't."

"Yes, I know. I was there."

"Well... I just wanted to say I did it because I knew they would read into it... and I just didn't want to add fuel to flame.", I trailed my eyes to my feet, them becoming very interesting, "I didn't want to drag you deeper down if I could help it."

He kept his eyes forward as he moved up in line, "I understood your reasoning for doing so, I'm just unsure why you're explaining it to me now."

I sighed, "I just wanted you know why... I would still like to use your given name and be friends-"

"_Friends?_", he turned to look at me.

I raised a brow, "Yeah, I would like to remain friends."

He turns back away, "Just because I let you use my name doesn't mean we were _friends_." _Ouch._

I was taken aback by his words, "My mistake, I guess."

"Yes, your mistake.", he spoke with more edge than before.

I did _not_ appreciate his attitude. I took a step forward and grabbed his shoulder to force him to look at me. "Why are you being so cold to me?", I asked, maintaining direct eye contact.

He brushed my hand off of him, "There is no reason for you to be pushing this. You said there was nothing between us, yes?"

"You're blowing my words up, and you know it.", I put my hands on my hips as he turned away from me and moved forward in line, "I said that so they wouldn't think we were dating or something like that." I rolled my eyes at him, "You're surprisingly dramatic for someone so soft spoken and conservative."

"Is that so?", he said without looking at me.

"Fine then, be that way, _Todoroki_.", as I began to merge in front of him in line, and get a tray of food.

So much for that. Who knew he could be so harsh? Suddenly, I had flashbacks to the USJ attack when he told the villains he would let them freeze and die if they didn't answer his questions. _Okay, so I knew. _But that situation it was understandable to be so harsh- we were fighting for our lives. This was him just being overly sensitive and dramatic. He was definitely blowing my words out of proportion. It wasn't like I did it too be mean to him.

For fuck sake, just yesterday I was admitting to Izuku to possibly having a crush on him. But that was a different Shoto- _Todoroki_... the one who used his fire quirk to warm my body when I was shivering. Where the _fuck_ was that guy?

I pushed down thoughts of both the cold and warm versions of Todoroki. There were a lot more important things for me to worry about.

The sports festival was coming up, and I needed to up my training routine. Not that I had been slacking, but there was always room for improvement. Maybe I could start sparring with Izuku? That would definitely not only benefit me, but also him. I have been feeling like a bad friend recently, so this could help make up for that.

My brother was also coming home soon- maybe his visit would overlap with the festival. He's never seen me in action before, nothing beyond our usual play fighting and wrestling at home. I wonder what he would think of me in this different element. Knowing that there was a possibility of seeing me perform only pushed me to want to do better than before.

Lunch was soon over, and my afternoon classes flew by as well. It was now the end of the day and I was packing up to leave, when I realized the outside of our classroom was a packed crowd of students. They must of been curious as to what the class who was ambushed by the League of Villains looked like.

I realized that the thought didn't seem to occur to everyone as Ochako yelled, "Why are you all here?!"

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?", Iida tried to make sense of it.

Mineta popped up, "Why are you blocking our doorway?? I won't let you hold us hostage!!"

Katsuki walked towards the door, unimpressed, "They're scouting out the competition, idiots."

I followed after him, realized that they would move from his brash behavior, "May I remind you guys, we're all anyone's talking about because of the attack."

"They want to see us with their own eyes.", he added as he stood directly in front of them, "At least now you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it, extras." I couldn't help but sigh at his choice of words as Iida, Ochako, and Izuku broke out behind us.

"So this is class 1-A?", spoke a boy with messy purple hair who was shoving himself to the front of the crowd, "I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass.", as he got closer, I could see the dark circles under his eyes, "Is everyone in the hero course delusional, or just _you_?"

I could feel Katsuki's anger begin to rise, so I moved next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The purple haired boy continued, "I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here, I was forced to choose a different track. Such as life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to move us into the hero course. Then they'll have to transfer people out to make room. Consider this a declaration of war."

I straightened my posture and took a step forward, "Big claims coming from someone who couldn't make it in.", screams and reprimands came from my classmates behind me, "I can assure you that none of my classmates will give you the opportunity to make way into our classroom. Just because you feel as though you were wronged out of a place, doesn't mean one of us wrongfully placed into the hero course. We all earned our spot here, and will fight to maintain it." He raised a brow and smirked at me. "If you're going to make a declaration, make sure you make it out on top.", I plastered my own smirk on my face to match his own.

"_HEY_!!", all heads turned to the new voice except for my own and the purple haired boys. "I'M FROM CLASS 1-B, NEXT DOOR TO YOU! WE HEARD YOU FOUGHT SOME VILLAINS AND I CAME TO SEE IF THAT WAS TRUE!! YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF BRATS WHO THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US!!"

Katsuki began to walk away from the scene, and I gave one final look towards the purple haired boy before I followed him.

"_HEY_, DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!!", he kept calling.

Eijiro ran forward, "Dudes, where are you going?? You have to say something! It's your fault they're hating on us!"

"These people don't matter.", Katsuki flatly states, "The only thing that's important is that I beat them." He began to walk away, and I couldn't help but smile to myself at his words.

I turned to face my class, "I hope you all will take his words as inspiration and meet us at the top. Don't make it lonely up there." Giving a soft smile I turned back to leave.

I quickened my step to catch up to Katsuki, and began walking side my side. I couldn't help but hear Eijiro mentioned something about manly exits, and I smiled to myself. We walked to our lockers, off school grounds, and towards the train station in a comfortable silence; the entire time a smile on my face.

He looked down at me, him holding the bar above his head to remain steady, "What's with that smile on your face?"

I shrugged sitting below him on one of the seats, "I'm just pumped for the festival. Kosuke may be coming to see it."

"Make sure you don't lose then.", he flatly concluded.

"I could say the same to you. You and I both talked a lot of shit in front of the other classes. Let's make sure we aren't all bark and no bite? hm?"

"It doesn't matter what those extras think, I will come out on top.", he swayed a little as the train slowed to a stop that wasn't ours.

"I'm not doubting that, I'm just making sure you know you can't lose anymore. You have to be first place.", I smirked.

He gave me a half smirk,"Yeah? And what about you? If I'm first then how are you going to be at the top?"

"As long as I do my best in every possible way, I've won.", I smiled, "I don't need to be first to feel like I'm winning.", I shrugged with fake coyness, "Besides, I know that regardless what I do I'll still be one of the top ranked contestants."

His smirk grew into a full one, as he leaned down a bit to intimidate me, "Seems like someone is a little cocky, don't ya think?"

"Hard not to be when I'm hanging around you.", my own smirk grew on my face.

Once getting home, I decided I would plan out a new work out regiment for the next two weeks leading up to the festival. After doing so I ate dinner with my soba, and completed my regular school work. I avoided going on my phone, and tried to go to bed earlier than usual. I was going to need all the rest I could for the incoming weeks if I was going to make it to the top.


	9. Sports Festival I:Stepping Stones

The sports festival has arrived, today was the day. Training had been excruciating but I can already feel the difference it has made in the two weeks I had begun it. I felt great- I felt like a winner already.

Right now I was sitting at my bedroom vanity while Baba was french braiding my hair. I usually only had my hair in a braid for training, but when she had told me this is how she wore her hair for her first U.A Sports Festival, I had wanted to do the same.

I looked a lot like my grandmother when she was my age. The rest of my family had light brown hair, but yet mine was a light ginger color and I even inherited her green eyes. Her hair was no longer the bright orange it once was, and has since faded into a blonde in her old age. Even her eyes were no longer their vibrant green, and now were a bit dull compared to what they once were.

When she finished and tied the end of the braid, she kissed the crown of my head and looked at me in the mirror. "Are you excited for today?"

"Yes, I've been working really hard and I hope to make myself known to the pros.", I smiled, "I hope my best is enough to impress them."

"Nonsense, you already know your worst would still leave a good impression.", she played with my braid a little, "I can't wait to watch you."

I turned so I could look at her myself, "I know, I wish Kosuke, Mom and Dad could be here as well."

"Can I tell you a little secret?", she spoke quietly with a playful smile. I nodded my head as I waited in anticipation, "They are all on their way from the airport right now. We will be coming to watch in person."

I bolted from my seat and threw my arms around her, "You're kidding! They're really here? They're really coming-"

She squeezed me back and chuckled, "Well that's what I said, isn't it?"

"Wait,", I pulled away to look at her, "How did you get tickets?"

She shrugged, "You forget that I'm not just your Baba, but I am also UA alumni, and have mentored some current pro heroes."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that I forget, you retired when I was so little! I have only known my Baba, and not Telekin."

"Nonetheless, we will all be there cheering you on today.", she stroked my cheek, "Make us proud."

I kissed her palm, "I will do my best, for you and our family."

She pulled away and started pushing me towards the bedroom door, "Good, now get going! We will see you once you finish."

I grabbed my bag and hurried towards school. I was giddy throughout the entire walk and train ride there, and it felt much quicker than the usual commute time.

Reaching the 1-A waiting room in no time, I felt even more eager to begin once surrounded by my class. We were all required to wear our red, white, and blue UA gym uniforms. This didn't really bother me, whatever I wore wasn't going to strengthen or weaken my performance. I was currently stretching on the floor when the door burst open.

"Everyone!", Iida burst into the room, "Get your game faces on! We will be entering the arena soon!"

I exhaled as I stood, and began stretching my arms.

"Midoriya.", Todoroki called his, and seemingly the rest of the class to his attention.

Izuku turned to him,"Hey, Todoroki. What's up?"

"From an objective stand point, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you.", Todoroki began. Izuku sucked in a breath of air, but then agreed to his statement. Todoroki continued, "_However_, you've got All Might in your corner helping you out." I fidgeted at his accurate observation, "I'm not here to pry about you two, but know that I will beat you.", Todoroki deadpanned.

"Woah, what's with the declarations of war lately?", Kamanari questioned.

Eijiro stood from his seat and walked over to Todoroki and Izuku. He laid his hand in Todoroki's shoulder, "Yeah, what's the big deal? Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? And right before we get started-"

"I'm not here to make _friends_.", Todoroki spoke as he pushed off Eijiro's hand. He turned to me and made direct eye contact, "Don't forget this isn't a team effort." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes and glare at his words.

"Wait a second, Todoroki.", Izuku finally spoke up, "I don't know what's going through your head, or why you feel like you need to tell me you're going to beat me...but yeah, of course you're better than me. In fact, you probably have way more potential than anyone in the hero course. That's why you got in so easily-"

"Midoriya,", Eijiro began until I took a step forward and placed my hand on his wrist.

"Todoroki is right.", I began, "Not only are we competing against the other classes, but we are fighting against one another."

Izuku tightened his hand into fists at his side, "All of the other classes are coming for us. They are coming at us with everything they've got. We are all going to have to fight to stand out.", he looked at Todoroki with clear intent, "And I'll be aiming for the top too."

After a moment of determined eye contact between them, Todoroki responded, "Fine"

Once the tense moment of rivalry faded, we were called to go to our tunnel that would lead us into the stadium. As we waited for our entrance to be announced, I kept nervously shifting my weight between my feet. I listened to Present Mic's words, waiting for our cue to begin our entrance. I stood towards the front of my class, waiting to make sure I could be clearly seen and recognized.

"HEY!", Present Mic boomed, "Give me some noise, you rabid sports thugs!", What? Why would the crowd cheer to that? He continued, "Got those cameras prepped, media hoards?" Isn't that insulting? "This year we've got some of the hottest performances in sports festival history, guaranteed! I've only got one question before we start this show- are you ready?!"_ That's our cue_.

We began walking towards the late at the end of the tunnel, "Let me hear you scream as our students make their way to the big stage!"

As we got closer to the exit, I straightened my shoulders and plastered a smile on my face. I wanted to seem confident and strong from a first glance. The braid that ran almost the entire length of my back swayed slightly with my steps. I took the first step out of the darkness and into the bright lights of the stadium. The crowd began to go wild as my class made our debut.

"Welcome back to the UA Sports Festival! Where up and coming heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for the chance to achieve worldwide fame and celebrity!", he then proceeded to greeted us, "This first group are no strangers to the spotlight! You know them from withstanding a villain attack- the dazzling students lighting up your tv's with solid gold skills! The hero course students of class 1-A!"

The crowd lost their god given minds as we walked towards the center of the field and to the stage. I looked around the stands, hopping to be able to spot my family, but there was no way I was going to be able to pin point them in the sea of thousands of people. Even though the crowd was bigger than I anticipated it was going to be, I refused to show how nervous I was beginning to get. I forced my smile to expand, trying to make it seem as if I was more confident than I actually was.

"Present Mic sure talked us up a lot, kinda makes me worried. How you guys feeling?", Eijiro asked from behind us.

"I could threw up.", I said with a smile, "But, I refuse to let the crowd know that.", I beamed at him and he chuckled in response.

Katsuki smirked, "I'm not worried, makes me wanna win this thing even more.", he practically growled.

Present Mic then began introducing, with less enthusiasm, the rest of the first hear classes. Once we were all gathered in front of the stage, the pro hero Midnight appeared with her whip.

"Now, the introductory speech!", all eyes were on her in her hero costume. I wasn't sure why everyone was drooling over her- not to say that she wasn't stunning as usual, it's just that is what she always wore. It was also clear that her costume was like that due to her quirk, she needed to have exposed skin to be able to use it. "Silence everyone!", she cut the chatter and swung her whip, "And for the student pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugo!"

Everyone turned to look at him in complete shock. Another thing I never understood; why were they so surprised that he was always ranked first? Katsuki wouldn't have such a big, annoying ego if it wasn't true in the first place. As he walked towards the stage and away from me, I began a soft, slow clap for him.

"He's the first year rep?", Izuku nervously asked.

"I guess that hot head did finish first in the entrance tests.", Sero concluded.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "None if you give him enough credit. He thinks he's big and bad for a reason- because he worked for it."

A plain looking girl all the way to the right cut in, "Only for the hero course exams."

"Oh, right.", Izuku realized.

Sero leaned to whisper to his surrounding classmates, "That girl obviously hates us.."

"Yeah, and we've got Bakugo and Miyake to thank for them not liking our class.", Kamanari huffed.

"If they didn't want to be in the shadow of the hero course, then maybe they shouldn't have picked a hero course based school." I shrugged, "Besides, they would've hated us anyway. The festival was made to showcase the hero students, not them."

Just as I finished concluding that, Katsuki reached the microphone. He stood cool and calm with his hands stuffed into his pockets. We stood in complete silence, not knowing what to expect from him.

"I just wanna say...", he began, "that I'm gonna win."

Our class erupted in panic and disapproval of his words. I couldn't help but fight down a laugh, what did they expect from him? They crowd of first years began to boo him and yell in their displeasure of his words.

Iida steppes forward to reprimand Katsuki himself, "Why would you say that? You're so disrespectful!"

Katsuki turned, still with his laid back demeanor, "Not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory.", he gave the crowd a thumbs down, to make it clear we are losers.

He began his way off the stage and back at my side, and I couldn't help but flash him a smirk. "Nice speech, very inspirational." Katsuki rolled his eyes in response.

The large screen flashed before us, prompting Midnight to keep things rolling, "Without further ado, its time for us to get started! This is where you begin feeling the pain! The first fateful game of the festival!" The screen changed, showing us that it was randomly picked the first event. "What could it be?!", Midnight cooed. The screen stopped and flashed 'Obstacle Course' at us.

She began to explain that all seven classes would be competing in a four kilometer course outside of the stadium. We were free to use our quirks however we wished.

I made my way to the large red arch, where the start of the race would begin. The path was extremely narrow, not meant of us all to immediately fit. Once the three green lights burnt out, we were directed to begin.

I started off by propelling myself through the crowd and towards the front, pushing people aside and out of my way. This was almost futile, because once we were all jammed inside of the doorway, we practically became a pack of sardines with how tightly we were packed. This time I wasn't afraid to activate my quirk to make my way through the crowd. Everyone was forcibly moved out of my way while I ran through them, completely unable to touch me due to the unseen vectors pushing them out of the way.

Soon I was out and sprinting towards the next section of the race. Not far behind me, a chill in the air alerted me to Todoroki's cold presence. I could hear the familiar yells of the rest of my classmates, particularly Katsuki's battle cry. I didn't wanna focus on them right now, so I continued to ignore and push myself forward.

My path was stopped by the huge battle robots from the entrance exam. I grit my teeth, realizing that this was going to take some more effort than the first obstacle. I ran forward again, this time approaching them with more strength than I had during the practical exam.

I brought my right foot forward into the ground with force, propelling one of the robots backwards and into another one that was behind it. From behind me, ice shot out and completely froze them over while they were in mid-fall from my attack. Running into the small path I made, a different robot swung its arm to strike me- but before I could counter it is was soon glazed over in ice. I continued forward, using my vectors to push away the robots and establishing a path through, all the while being frozen moments later.

Todoroki was back on my trail, making this clear by freezing over the robots to keep them still while he used the path I created.

I heaved as I continued to push myself, I hadn't been forced to use my quirk on such heavy means for awhile. A migraine that I haven't felt in a while began to form at my temples. I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to force myself to take even breaths.

_Keep going. Just push. The next obstacle is coming up soon Don't falter now. You're first so far, no reason to give up now. You can't let him beat you._

I didn't want Todoroki to catch up to me. Even though I was fine with not winning, I couldn't help but not want him to be the one to advance in front of me. Overhead I could hear bits and pieces of Present Mic's and Aizawa's commentary, but still I refused to give up the brain power to acknowledge and process their words.


	10. Sports Festival II: Cheated by Izuku?

In the distance I could hear the crash and rumble of the rest of the students fighting the robots I had left behind. It already feels like ages ago since I had been over there. I was now approaching the second obstacle. Before me was The Fall, where pillars of dirt stood surrounded by a devastating plummet to the ground below. Each pillar was connected by ropes, giving the option to climb across.

Without hesitation Todoroki passed me, and used his ice to glide along the ropes with ease.

_Fuck_. I was still exhausted from the robots, but I couldn't afford to take the time to simply just climb across the ropes to each pillar. Todoroki has already passed me, and I need to get moving.

I took a deep breath and went into a running start. Propelling myself from the ground and landing into a tuck and roll to the closest pillar. This was how I would have to cross- leaping with my quirk from each pillar until I reached the other side.

It was strenuous, but more efficient than it would be if I decided to conserve energy and waste time with the ropes. I went on and on and on, until almost catching up to Todoroki. He had reached the end of the obstacle, but wasn't so out of reach from me gaining footing to him. I quickened my pace, being so close was too tempting to give up.

"HEY _AIYA_!", I heard from above, "Thought you could just leave me in the dust?"

_Katsuki_. I landed and ran to leap to the next pillar with a smirk, "Took you long enough! Thought you were gonna be some loser!!"

I reached the end of the obstacle, and used my quirk to propel my sprint. Before me, Todoroki gave Katsuki and I a quick glance from over his shoulder. He began pushing himself foreword, attempting to create some distance between us and him.

"YOU SUCK!!", Katsuki raged, using his explosions to push himself ahead of me.

As I reached the third obstacle, the mine field, Todoroki was forced to slow down due to having to watch his step. I began to walk with more purpose, knowing that if I were to activate one of the mines I could easily dodge the resulting explosion. I watched as Katsuki steadily approached Todoroki, with his own intent to kill. They soon began to fight amongst themselves, leaving me in the dust.

Katsuki was almost completely avoiding touching the ground due to using his explosions to maneuver himself. Suddenly, it dawned on me that I could use the force of the explosion, like Katsuki uses his own, along with the vectoring of my quirk to catch up. I grinned as I stomped on the land mine in front of me, and easily caught up to their battle.

I swung my leg to kick Katsuki, who dodged easily, "Don't fucking forget about me!!"

Todoroki threw ice my way, attempting to freeze me before I could land. I dodged and stepped into another land mine, forcing myself towards him with a cocked fist.

The three of us continued our little brawl, ice and explosions almost consuming the three of us. We were completely immersed into our dodges, kicks, and flips until a massive explosion from the back halted our fight.

From the large cloud of pink smoke emerged a tuff of green hair flying with a piece of the metal robot from the first obstacle. _Izuku_.

I pushed both Todoroki and Katsuki out of my way, trying to gain some footing ahead of them by taking advantage of their shock. I continued to sprint, right up until Izuku landed a few feet away from me- causing another large explosion.

I flew out of my immediate path and towards the left of the field. Gritting my teeth, I needed to find an immediate way to get back in track. Todoroki and Katsuki gave up fighting each other and were putting their effort into catching up with Izuku. Katsuki was flying through the air with his explosions, and Todoroki was creating a path with his ice for him to run without interruption from the mines.

Still air born, I spun midair to face the opposite direction. Once I landed, I exploded forward, going back to the direction I once came from. I landed on another mine a few feet behind them. Propelling myself on the ice path Todoroki so kindly laid out, I was hoping to catch up to them. By using my vector force on the bottoms of my feet, I was almost within their reach.

There was no possible way I could ever begin to pass Izuku, who had just used Todoroki and Katsuki as stepping stones to clear the mine field completely. How ironic. There was still a chance that I could catch up to the other two though.

I sprinted with all of my might, no longer ten feet behind them- but only a few paces. I was hot on the backs of their feet, all four of us approaching the end of the tunnel leading into stadium.

_Push_. _Push_. _Push_.

"And the first place winner is Izuku Midoriya!!", called Present Mic.

The crowd was in a full blown eruption by the time I had made it through and into the stadium, claiming fourth place.

I walked and heaved as I made my way further into the stadium. A pulse was running throughout my body, burning from exerting itself through the entire race.

_Fourth_. Fourth place was nice. Not as nice as first, but still nice.

I turned to look at Izuku, the champion of the first round. I began walking towards him, who was still in shock at his own win.

"Izu!", I called and slung my arm around him, "You almost killed my, you know."

He wiped tears off his face, "I know, I'm sor-"

"Congratulations, I'm very happy for you.", I grinned at him, "Soak in your win, you deserve it."

Tears continued to fall, "Wh-what??"

"Take your win!", I yelled at him.

Grabbing his hand, I raised it triumphantly above his head, and the crowd roared in response.

"Deku!", came Ochako from behind us, "That was amazing!"

I clapped a hand on his back in agreement and smiled. I walked away, wanting them to have their own moment, already seeing the blush on Izuku's face darkening.

Sitting on the grass, I waited for the rest of the students to finish their race so that the next round could begin. The ache in my body was beginning to subside the longer I sat and caught my breath. I rubbed my hands up and down my body, making sure that nothing felt tight and too strained to continue. My hair was looking a little fucked up, small bits and pieces began following around my face. I pulled the hair tie from the end of my braid, and loosened my hair from its hold. As I began to redo my soba's french braid into much simpler one, I reflected on what just happened.

Izuku really won. I was in no way expecting to win, but I didn't foresee him being the one to take the win. Katsuki must have been furious by the loss, especially that it was to Izuku. He could understand losing to Todoroki, having clearly seen him fought hard for his place, but losing to Izuku again was unimaginable.

Even though this has always been Izuku's dream, to become a hero, and this was on his path, I couldn't help but be a little upset by his win. He had only started actually working towards this dream within the past year, when All Might had given him his quirk. Izuku has wanted it his entire life, and was technically working towards it with his hero analysis journals, but he didn't start training until recently.

There were those like Todoroki, Katsuki, Iida, Yaoyorozu, and even myself, who had been working towards this goal our entire lives. Years of hard work and training to become who we are. I just wasn't sure if it was fair that Izuku was able to swoop in and stifle our own journeys for the sake of his and All Might's.

Katsuki deserved to win. He wanted this just as badly as Izuku, possibly even more. It also wasn't fair that Katsuki was constantly doing everything on his own. Not many wanted to understand him because of his brash personality, and that resulted in him supporting himself. Since he had no one, he accomplished everything on his own to perfection. No one was there to push him because he never let anyone see that he needed the help. And now that all of his work is finally being presented and tried, his win was being pulled right out from underneath him by Izuku.

Izuku has a wonderful heart, one of a hero, and that was undeniable. He was made to do this, and there is nothing else I would expect from him. I just couldn't help but feel upset that there were those who worked longer and harder than him who were... almost cheated out of their dreams.

Katsuki and Izuku are more alike than they let others see. Their dreams and drive are the exact same. Katsuki is just able to reach his goals by himself, whereas Izuku needs to be pushed by the people around him.

"The first game for the first years is finally over- and what a game it was!", called Midnight, bringing back my attention to the festival. "Let's take a quick look at the standings, shall we?"

As I stood up with a finished braid, I watched the screen flash pictures of my classmates and I and what he ranked in the first round. When my picture flashed with a big four next to my flash, I received a load cheer from the crowd. I couldn't help but smile wide at their praise. My entire class managed to make it through to the next round, along with a majority of class B, and some stragglers from the other departments. It was also explained how those who didn't make it to the next round would be given other opportunities to showcase themselves.

"Now the real fun is going to begin.", Midnight spike while licking her lips, "The chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight! Give it your best!"

The monitor began changing, randomizing the event for the next round. I clenched a fist while I waited, truly not knowing what was in store for us. 'Calvary Battle' flashed in the screen in finalization for the next event.

We will make groups of two to four people, and depending on our ranking from the previous round, our group will pull total a certain amount of points. It was also a announced that Izuku's first place stance, will account for ten million fucking points.

Everyone seemingly turned to him at once, gunning to take him and his points.

Clearly, if you were to take his points, no matter what team you were on, you would win the calvary battle.

What was I going to do; let him sink or swim?

I had always been his protector, but by choosing to be on his team I would be forfeiting the focus off of my performance and onto his. That may sound selfish, but I needed to make sure I made myself known. But despite how upset I was about losing to him, and my need to be successful, he was my friend and I know if I was in his position he would choose to help me instead.

Would I do the same?


	11. Sports Festival III: Family of Fans

We were given fifteen minutes to form a group and a strategy. I was still trying to decide if I would approach Izuku, who was standing by himself and being avoiding due to the target in his back, when I felt a tug on my braid.

I turned to see Eijiro with my braid in his hand and a smile plastered on his face, "Come on! Bakugo needs you!"

As I followed him along, I couldn't help but feel a heavy heart by abandoning Izuku. He'll have to understand. While we walked we were continuously stopped and approached, students I've never seen before demanding and begging to be on my team. Eijiro has no problem dismissing them for me, and pulling my braid like a leash towards Katsuki.

When he reached him, he has his own crowd of beggars. We locked eyes and he pushed them away as he stepped towards us.

"Bakugo!", Eijiro yelled, "The knight and his princess have arrived-"

I yanked my braid from his hand and huffed, "_Princess_? I'm not some damsel in distress-"

Katsuki ignored our quarrel and deadpanned, "Hey, Dumbhair."

"My name is Kirishima!", Eijiro screamed in his face, "And my hair is not that different from yours!", he flashed him a grin, "Come on, you want to be the rider, right? You're gonna need a strong front horse who won't be hurt by your blasts, that would be me.", he flexed his hardened skin.

"I need someone with guts.", Katsuki stated.

Eijiro pressed, "My quirk was made for this! I got you covered, man! Let's go charging into battle together."

That struck a chord with Katsuki who menacingly grinned in response. He quickly turned to me and raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking if I was in.

"I'm already in, you don't have to ask me.", I stated flatly.

Eijiro threw his arm around me, "The princess will be great for offense and defense!"

I pinched his side, but it did nothing with his hardened skin, "Stop calling me that!"

"Stop playing around.", Katsuki spoke as he looked at the rest of the students around us, scanning them and deciding whether or not he wanted them. He pointed at Sero, "You, you're with me."

Sero practically squealed as he joined our group. He wrapped his arms around Eijiro and I, and began to jump around- Eijiro not afraid to join him in his cheers.

The buzzer went off, signaling time was over for team building, and that it was time to start the game.

Katsuki would be our rider, Eijiro would be the front horse, Sero would take the left, and I would be our right. We assembled, and waited as a countdown began to start the game.

"3...2...1... BEGIN!!!"

We started out in a sprint, in pursuit of Izuku. From the distance I watched has he propelled his team into the sky and out of the quick sand they were sent in. With the ability to be airborne they could easily dip and dodge attacks, but I knew that wasn't an option for Katsuki to go after other groups.

"Katsuki,", I started as we got closer to Izuku's group again, "We can't touch them from down here-"

His group went up into the air, and Katsuki propelled himself off of his horse and into the air, "SAY LESS!"

"What the hell is he doing??", yelled Eijiro.

"Trust him!", I tried to appease as we watch Katsuki swipe at Izuku's headband. Tokoyami used dark shadow to block him and his explosion. "Sero!", I called to get his attention, "Get him!"

Tape went shooting from his arm and wrapped itself around Katsuki, bringing him back down to us. We easily caught him, and our separation was pardoned by the judges. Our scores were pulled on the large monitor, and just as it was being revealed our headbands were pulled from Katsuki's head. Suddenly we had nothing to show for our high ranks in the previous round.

"Your class is too small minded. Think bigger.", spoke a sort of familiar blonde boy from class B.

"Katsuki, what the fuck!", I reprimanded.

He shifted in furry above me, "Shut up! Come back here!!"

The blonde boy continued, "Midnight said the obstacle course was just the first game, and we figured they wouldn't cut that many of us right off the bat. Would they?" It suddenly clicked in my head what he was insinuating, but he explained further, "Assuming they would keep around forty contestants for the next event, all we had to do was make sure we stayed within that group as we ran. From our spots in the middle ranks, we could fully observe the quirks our rivals had and judge their capabilities. Only a fool would obsess over winning the preliminary round, wouldn't you agree?"

"You planned this as a class?", Katsuki pushed.

The blonde continued to explain as he placed our headband over his neck, "It wasn't totally unanimous, but I'd say it's playing out well. It's better than chasing after a temporary front runner like a horse with a carrot waving in his face.", Katsuki's anger was beginning to bubble over, my own was beginning to stifle, "Oh, you're famous aren't you? For being attacked by that sludge villain? You'll have to tell me about it sometime." Now this kid is dead. "It must be strange to always find yourself in the role of the victim."

Katsuki straight up snapped. All of the veins in his face, neck, and hands were extremely pronounced and the look of death of his face was only highlighting the menacing tone he spoke with, "Kirishima, Aiya... we have a change of plans."

I looked up at the idiot blonde who decided to set off the bomb that was Katsuki, "You have a death wish, don't you?"

"Before we kill Deku.", Katsuki seethed, "We're gonna kill every last one of these B-List idiots."

It was now the halfway point, and things sure were heated up for us. With the loss of our points, there was nothing keeping us advancing into the next round. We needed to get some type of points back so that we wouldn't lose, but if Katsuki couldn't get himself under control we would lose.

"Katsuki! Get your fucking head in it before we lose! We need to advance!", I yelled at him.

Eijiro agreed, "You need to keep a level head or we will never get our points back!"

Katsuki let out a battle cry, "Shut up! I've never been calmer. Can't you tell? Now go after them, Kirishima!" He let off an explosion, completely covering us in smoke.

"Please don't make us regret this.", Kirishima grit his teeth and listened to Katsuki.

We charged forward towards the class B blonde, who looked at us with an unbothered expression. Katsuki let out another battle cry as he attempted to attack, but the blonde casually dodged. When Katsuki turned to attack again, the blonde released his own explosion from his hand in Katsuki's face.

Activating my quirk, and planting my feet to keep us within distance of their group I stopped us from moving far. "What the fuck!", I called, surprised that they had the same quirk.

"I can see why you like your quirk so much, it's very powerful.", the blonde observed while looking at his palm.

"My power...", Katsuki tried to piece it together.

The blonde tapped Eijiro's head, and readied himself for another one of Katsuki's explosive attack. The smoke cleared, showing his unharmed, hardened skin.

"You both have impressive powers, but I think you'll agree mines better."

"Mine too?!", Eijiro questioned.

"His quirk is copying other quirks, idiot!", I tried to make sense of it.

"Very good.", the blonde praised, "Beauty and brains.", he smirked at me, "I would like to give yours a spin as well."

Katsuki raged, and went to advance, but some kind of goo from another class B team blocked our path.

"Monoma,", spoke one of the blonde's team members, "As long as no one gets near us, we'll make our class proud."Monoma, so that's his name.

"Get them!", Katsuki tried.

"Well, I'm fucking stuck!", I called up, trying to get my leg out.

"We're sitting at zero points, we're gonna lose!", Sero called.

_Think. Think. Think. Got it! _If I propel enough force from below, I can shoot us up and out of the goo.

I smirked, "Everyone, hold on!"

Their grips tightened around my hands and shoulders, listening to my words. I pinpointed most of my power into my right calf, the one caught in the goo. It shook as it overflowed and suddenly we went flying out of the substance and into the air. My legs felt a bit shaky and weak, but at least I got us out of that mess.

Katsuki used his explosion to land us softly, then lead us into a full sprint towards Monoma. With a battle cry, Katsuki pounced from us and towards him.

"Hey, don't just fly off without telling us!", Eijiro yelled at Katsuki.

"Tsuburaba, stop him!", Monoma commanded.

I swiped my arm, propelling the air with my quirk to weaken whatever attack he sent towards Katsuki. The air he released formed a solid block holding off Katsuki, but he pounded onto the surface and broke through it. He reached and snatched all of the headbands except one off of Monoma's neck.

"Sero!", my calling his name signaled him to retrieve Katsuki with his tape.

We moved up the score board up to third, and continued to sprint towards Monoma.

"I told you to tell us when you were jumping up!", Sero reminded Katsuki once he was settled on top of us.

"It doesn't matter now, at least we're advancing!", I refuted.

"WE'RE NOT DONE!!", Katsuki screamed while slamming his fist into the top of Eijiro's head, "WE'RE GONNA BE THE INDISPUTABLE CHAMPIONS OF THE GAME!! I couldn't brace myself earlier when I jumped. GET CLOSER!", he commanded while clenching his fist, "We'll get our points back from this idiot! Then go for the big one!!"

His fighting spirit spread from him to Eijiro, Sero, and I. Smirks began to spread all over our faces as the new encouragement ran through us.

"Aiya, propel us faster!", he instructed and I did as such, "Elbow guy, tape him!"

"My name's Sero!", he correct but still listened to his command. He shot his tape parallel to them.

"Now trap them, Aiya!!", he spoke as he began to barge an explosion in his hand.

I whip my arm around, sending a forceful vector to stunt Monoma's group's moment. My vector blocked them completely, and I held it until we were close enough for Katsuki to strike. Sero's tape yanked us forward, making us go even faster combined with my vector. They attempted to make another air shield, but Katsuki charged right through it emitting a powerful explosion and grabbed the last headband from them.

We went up on the scoreboard to second place, and their team plummeted without having any points to account for.

"Now we're going after Deku and Todoroki!", Katsuki decided, and redirected our path towards the walls of ice.

He exploded a portion of the wall so we could barrel through. Once the ice wall was out of the way, he threw himself off of us and towards the other two groups.

"DEKU!!", he screamed as he advanced.

"Bakugo!", Kirishima yelled.

All of a sudden, all of the groups began to charge one another. Both Izuku and Katsuki were charging towards Todoroki, who apparently had the ten million headband, and was going to fight it off with a staff of ice.

"Damnit, Icy Hot!!", Katsuki yelled another battle cry.

Just when they were about to collide, Present Mic's booming voice brought us back, "TIMES UP!!!!"

Katsuki fell flat in his face. We dissembled and approached him cautiously.

"Bakugo, are you okay, man?", Eijiro tried but Katsuki's response was slamming his fist into the ground from frustration of being in second place.

I sighed and turned to my teammates, "He's fine, let's just let him throw his little tantrum." I smiled at the two boys, "We did good guys!" We all high fived and rejoiced over our victory into the next round.

"Now, let's take a look at who our top four teams are!", Present Mic bellowed.

First place was Todoroki's team, second place was ours, third place was Shinso's team- who I recognized as the purple haired boy I faced down with in the hall a couple weeks ago, and fourth place was Izuku's.

I looked around me and at the students I would possibly be battling against in the following round. Katsuki was trembling and continuing to throw his fit, Izuku was crying so hard he resembled a fountain, and Shinso's group all looked heavily confused except for himself.

We were given a break to eat lunch and rest before the next round kicked off. As I walked from the stadium and towards the designated eating area, I was yanked and pulled into a hug.

"Who the fuck-", I began to shove them.

"Aiya!", the familiar voice of my brother yelled, "You curse too much, you should really watch your mouth."

I looked up to see Kosuke, and he beamed down at me and gripped me tighter, "Kosuke!", I threw my arms around him and squealed.

"You looked really friggin cool out there. I didn't know you could do all that!", he pulled away to look at me.

"Have some faith in me.", I smiled and pinched his arm. I peered around him and saw that he was by himself, "Where's Okaa-san, Otou-san, and Baba?"

"We weren't sure where to find you, so we split up in search.", he whipped his phone from his pocket and began typing, "I'll send them a text so they know where to find us."

I nodded my head and began fiddling my thumbs, "How have you enjoyed the festival so far?"

"You were amazing out there, you looked like a real hero!", he shoved his phone back in his pocket and flashed me a wide smile.

"Really?", I looked up at him.

He nodded in response, "Of course, really! I wouldn't have said so if I didn't believe it.", he smiled, "I knew you were strong, but watching you take out those big ass robots was so cool!! You did it without breaking a sweat! And the way you marched right up to Bakugo and also Endeavor's son, it was impressive how fearless you were!" Kosuke placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, "My little Aiya, a hero!"

My cheeks actually hurt from how wide my grin was. "Nii-san!!", I called as I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"There you both are!", my mother's voice came from behind me, "You had us searching high and low for you."

I quickly pulled away from my brother and swirled around to face the direction her voice came from. There stood both of my parents with Baba, all wearing tee shirts with my face and name on the front. Pulling away completely from Kosuke and looking at his shirt, I realized he was wearing the same.

My father scratched the back of his head, "If any of us were to find her, it would have been Kosuke."

"What's with the shirts?", I raised a bow at them.

"We thought it would be a fun idea to show everyone our support-", Okaa-san began.

I smiled harder, "By wearing my face?"

A stern expression grew on my soba's face, "Do you not like it?"

"No, no no!! It's not that I don't like it-", I began and then rubbed the back of my neck, "It's only a little embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?!", my father began, "What's embarrassing is that little Bakugo kid keeps kicking and screaming like a child! You would think he would grow up slightly after all this time.", he crossed his arms, "He's being a sore loser-"

"I wouldn't say a sore loser-", I tried.

"That's what you thought was embarrassing?", Okaa-san places a hand on her chin in thought, "I would think it was Izuku crying after every win. I couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears- it was just a waterfall of them."

They continued to discuss the other students' performances and their overall excitement for the festival. I was religiously listening to their words up until I saw Todoroki leading Izuku down an empty hallway. What were they doing? My mind wandered towards the what's and why's, and only grew as I watched Katsuki follow them.

"Aiya? Are you even listening?", Kosuke tried getting my attention by placing his hand on my head.

Baba waved his hand away, "Leave her be, this is her lunch break we're keeping her from."

I pulled my eyes away from the hallway entrance, "Sorry, no, it's-"

"Awe, sweetie, are you tired?", my mother pushed my fly away hairs from my forehead.

Otou-san placed a hand in my shoulder and squeezed, "Then go on, go eat. We'll see you after everything is said and done."

We said our goodbyes, and when I was sure that they were no longer watching I followed the boys into the corridor.


	12. Sports Festival IV: Todoroki's Sob Story

First walking into the dark hallway, I was met by only the voices of Izuku and Todoroki. I continued to walk further, trying to find where they were. As I kept on my hunt, the voices became much louder as I approached. Just when I was about to turn a corner and meet them, I was shoved into the wall and a hand was out over my mouth. My eyes met crimson as they peered down into me. Katsuki presses himself into me and brought his free hand to his mouth and stuck up one finger, signaling me to keep quiet. Softly, I nodded my head as he pulled completely away from me.

Once our scuffle was over, and now I focused back into Todoroki's words.

"I'm saying... the power coming from you is the same as All Might's.", I stiffened, "Midoriya, tell me... are you All Might's secret love child or something?"

I bit my lip, my body shook trying to keep my laughter in. Katsuki shot me a look to keep quiet, but it was hard. Todoroki's conclusion about Izuku and All Might's relationship is just too fucking much. Love child? Just as I was about to lose control and bubble over with laughter, Katsuki shoved me against the wall and held my mouth with his hand to keep that from happening.

"Well, are you?", Todoroki presses again when he was met by a long silent pause from Izuku.

Izuku scrambled to reply, "No, no way! That's not it at all! But I guess even if I was I'd totally say I wasn't, so you probably won't believe me no matter what, I bet. Anyway, I promise, you've got the wrong idea.", he began to calm down, "And... why would you even think that about me?"

"'That's not it at all' is interesting wording.", _Fuck_. "It suggests there is something between you two that you're not supposed to talk about.", Todoroki observed, "My father is the hero Endeavor. You must've heard of him, which means you're aware that he's the number two hero. So if you're connected to the number one hero, All Might, in some way...that would mean that I have even more reason to beat you."

What does their connection have to do with Todoroki and his father? Why does that make him want to beat him?

Todoroki continues, "My old man is ambitious, he aimed for the top. He used his power to make a name for himself as a hero. But he was never able to best All Might, so the Symbol of Peace is living proof of his failure. He's still at it though, trying to take down, All Might. One way or another."

"I'm not really sure what you're getting at. What are you trying to tell me, Todoroki?", Izuku asked.

"Have you ever heard of... quirk marriages?", as the words left Todoroki's mouth I stiffened against Katsuki. I did _not _like where this was going. "They became a problem in the first few generations after superpowers became widespread. There were those who sought out potential mates solely with the intentions of creating powerful children. Many people were forced into relationships. They were simply viewed as old fashioned arranged marriages. But clearly, it was unethical. My father has not only a rich history of accomplishments, but plenty of money to throw at his problems. He bought my mother's relatives to get his hands on her quirk. And now he's raising me to usurp All Might."

Katsuki looked down at me, both of us in complete shock. How could a _hero_ do something like this?

"It's so annoying, I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag. In every memory of my mother I only see her crying. I remember she called my left side unbearable, before she poured boiling water on my face." Tears began to prick at my eyes, I felt horrible for listening to his tragic confession. "The reason I picked a fight was to show my old man what I was capable of doing. _Without_ having to rely on his damned fire quirk. You see, I'm going to show him that I reject his power, and I can take first place without using it.", Todoroki explained further as he walked away.

They both left the dark hallway and continued the last bit of their exchange outside in the open. We could no longer hear them, and I couldn't have been more thankful. I felt like such a creep for eavesdropping on them. Todoroki has been through so much, things I couldn't imagine. To know that he was born for a purpose and not out of love was sickening.

Katsuki pulled away from me completely, and shoved his hands into his pant pockets, "Wipe your face, and let's go."

Bringing my hand to my face I was met with a slight wetness, apparently a few tears had spilled. I quickly wiped them away and tried catching up to him, "Katsuki, we shouldn't have done this." He sighed and continued walking, but I continued, "We should have left when it started getting too personal. We don't have the right to know-"

"Cut it out.", he turned and grabbed my wrist, "How was I supposed to know it was going to get like that?!" He threw me from his grip and turned to keep walking, "Let's just eat before we have to compete."

"You don't have anything left to say about it?", I asked when I caught up.

He shrugged, "Not like I can apologize to them, 'hey sorry, I heard your little sob story earlier.'-"

"Katsuki!", I slapped his arm, "That's not funny!"

He gave me a glare, "I didn't fucking say it was. There's just not much we can do about it, can we?"

I was silent in response. He was right, we couldn't just admit to them that we heard everything. Even though it wasn't our intentions to hear about Todoroki's past, we still did though. And it's not like we did anything to stop ourselves from listening either. I would have to try to make it up to them- especially Todoroki. He made it clear we weren't friends, but here I was, still there wherever he was. Maybe the best thing I can do for him is to leave him alone? Giving up on forcing a friendship with him is probably the best apology I could give him.

Katsuki and I made our way to the lunch room, where there were few people due to the next event being soon. We quickly ate and made it just in time to join the others in the arena. I stood with Katsuki, Eijiro, and Sero, when I realized the girls in our class had yet to show up.

"Looks like class 1-A is goin' full on fan service!", Present Mic observed.

Turning around to look, I saw all the girls wearing tiny cheerleader uniforms. Yaoyorozu immediately started to rage out on Kamanari and Mineta, the perverts obviously having something to do with it. I was beginning to feel lucky in my absence during lunch, knowing I would have been forced to wear the uniform as well.

An arm wrapped around me, "Hey Aiya,", Eijiro began giving me a noogie, "How come you're not cheering?"

"I missed out on the pervs schemes, thank god." I said as I elbowed and pinched at him until he got off of me.

We all stood and waited for them to reveal who would be battling each other in the tournament round. Before we could draw lots, Ojiro and another boy from class B dropped out, due to not being "active" in the previous round. In their act of good sportsmanship, Midnight let them drop out and filled their spots with two other students. Once done being dealt with, we could see who we would be facing off against. The large screen lit up and I scanned for my name. Aoyama? I turned to face the shimmering blonde and sized him up.

"Ma cherie, this seems like the end of the road for you.", he spoke with glittering confidence.

I smirked at him, "We'll see about that."

I walked towards him and put my hand out for him to shake. After our quick exchange I decided not to partake in the games, and just focus on my match coming up. If I had the time to come up a strategy, it would be wise for me to utilize that. I found a secluded area outside of the arena where I could sit and think in the grass. There was a slight breeze that helped ease me from the tension in my body. The sun was shining brightly, but it wasn't hot enough to be overbearing. I played with the grass, deep in thought about how I would approach Aoyama in battle.

Aoyama could beam a laser from his stomach, which is good for fighting at a distance. It would be difficult for me to attempt to find an opening to propel him with my quirk and avoid his attacks at the same time from a lengths away. I could probably just dip and dodge his beam, and inch my way close to him enough to either push him out of bounds or fight. He probably hasn't thought about developing a good close combat due to his quirk and only having to fight at a distance this entire time. It's also not like he can project his laser forever, quirks are physically draining on everyone.

With a plan in mind, I rejoined my class in our designated seats in the stadium audience. Izuku was starting off this round of the tournament against Shinso. I still have yet to find out what his quirk is, which made me turn to Ojiro.

"Ojiro,", I said to get my tailed classmate's attention. Once his eyes were on me, I continued, "You were on Shinso's team last round, yes?"

He nervously shifted his eyes from me and down below, Izuku and Shinso has just made their entrances onto the fighting zone. "Yes... I was..."

I began to watch the scene below as well, "What happened to you?"

Ojiro heavily sighed, "All I spoke was one word.. and then I lost control over myself. He must have some mind control type of power.", he rubbed the back of his neck, "I told Midoriya not to respond to anything he says, that's the only way he can beat him."

Mind control? That's such a unique, and potentially useful, quirk... and he's stuck in general studies?

I watched as Shinso continuously call out to Izuku, to the point he lashed out and screamed back. That was all it took and Izuku's eyes glazed over and he was still. He swiftly turned around and began walking towards the boundary line.

Standing from my seat, I walked towards the railing and gripped the bar. I listened to Aizawa's analysis of Shinso and the UA entrance exam. Despite how strong and powerful Shinso was, he really was cheated due to the unfairness of the exam. I felt bad, especially because of the things I had said to him a few weeks ago. I never had to consider the practical catered towards powerful and flashy quirks over other types. When I'm given the opportunity I'll make amends with Shinso. No matter how guilty I felt towards him, I still wanted Izuku to win.

Just as he was about to step out of bounds, a whip of force from two of his fingers snapped Izuku out of his trance. The crowd erupted into a cheer at his ability to break free from his trance. He began to charge towards Shinso, and shoved him towards the border line. Shinso attempted to fight him off, but Izuku took ahold of him and flipped him over his shoulder and into the ground- out of bounds.

Turning to Katsuki, and seeing his almost shocked expression confirmed it. That was the move Izuku used on him in our first hero training. I smiled to myself, almost proud of how far Izuku has come in his short amount of training time.

"What's got you so happy?", Katsuki scowled and crossed his arms.

I practically skipped back to my seat, "Oh nothing, just remembering where I've seen him do that before."

Kamanari nudged with his elbow in a teasing manner Katsuki, "He's used that move on you a couple times-"

"Shut up, jerkwad!", Katsuki shoved him away and fumed in his seat.

The next match was between Sero and Todoroki. It was hard to be hopeful for Sero's win after seeing demonstration after another of how overwhelming Todoroki's power could be. Still, Sero tried, and wrapped him in tape and pulled him towards the bounds. Todoroki effortlessly froze everything over, including a large portion of the arena. The crowd attempt to coddle Sero, and shouted 'nice try!'. While Todoroki took the time to unfreeze him, he looked anything but pleased at his victory. He genuinely seemed... sad.

I couldn't focus on that right now, Kamanari was about to face off with the vine haired girl from class B. My match was after Iida's and the support department student, and they were after them. I needed to re-orientate myself from a crowd member to being in battle. I made my way to my waiting room. Sitting at the table I tried to clear my mind, I needed to win and move forward. If I lost against Aoyama, I would honestly be embarrassed.

It was time now. I walked out of the hallway leading into the stadium field, and onto the cement battle ground. A smile was plastered on my face, attempting to do the same as before and project confidence. I began to stretch myself once standing in my position.

"On to the fifth match!", Present Mic boomed, "Let's hope that gaudy belt serves some kinda purpose- it's Yagi Aoyama from the hero course!", he took a moment to pause before introducing me, "Versus the fox face beauty who has been vectoring her way through the entire competition- Aiya Miyake, also in the hero course!"

I stood straight up, and quirked an eyebrow at his words, "Fox face? What does that even mean?"

"I do believe he's referring to your vixen features and your long gingembre hair, mademoiselle.", Aoyama answered.

"I look like a fox...?", I rolled my eyes, "What does that have to do with the fight...?", I mumbled.

"Fifth match...", I took my fighting stance, "BEGIN!"

Immediately Aoyama thrust his hips forward and projected his beam at me. I leaped into the air and dodged. His beam constantly stopped and started again, trying to meet me wherever I went.

"You can't dodge me forever~", he winked as he sent another laser my way.

This time I was forced to duck, having just landed and not having the opportunity to leap back into the air. The end of my braid was burnt off, only half an inch above where the tie had been. That was _too_ close.

I stood back up and watched Aoyama's face contort in pain as he breathed heavily.

I grinned, "Seems like I could say the same for you. What's the matter, ain't got anymore fight in ya?"

He thrust forward again, slower this time, giving me the jump towards him. Aoyama's attacks became weaker until he couldn't thrust anymore. I was now only five feet from him, and I propelled myself the rest of the distance. I grabbed the back of his head to keep him steady, and kneed his belt to keep him from attempting to shoot another laser. I then pulled back and roundhouse kicked him with my quirk out of bounds.

"Aoyama is out of bounds! Miyake is the winner of this match!", Might declared.

I took a heavy breath and grinned. My hair began falling all around my face in loose curls, and I attempted to tuck it behind my ear. My name was being called, and I turned towards the voices and was facing the media booth. I smiled and waved towards them, not really knowing what else to do. The crowd roared in response to my waving, but I didn't really understand why.

"Aoyama went down hard- that's an indisputable victory if I've ever seen one!", Present Mic called.

Having enough of the camera flashing, I made one final wave and took my exit back from once I came. A weight has been lifted off my shoulder, and I could relax until the next round. Pulling the ends of my hair in-between my fingers, I gave it a quick inspection. It looked as if I had just received a trim, so no harm actually done. I made my way back towards the booth my class was seated in. By the time I reached them, Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami's match was already finished- dark shadow taking the win quickly.

I walked towards the front row, looking over the railing. Eijiro's and the steel boy from class B were about to brawl, them both becoming rivals since the beginning of the festival.

"Aiya-chan! You're back!", Izuku spoke excitedly behind me. I gave him a small smile and planted myself in the seat next to him, "Congrats on your win, you did really well!"

"Thank you, Izu.", I nodded at him, "Congratulations on your match as well, Shinso must've been a difficult opponent to face."

He sighed, "Yeah, it sure wasn't easy.", his face fell a little, "I'm sure it won't get much easier for us after this either."

I heard Eijiro's and his rival's battle cry from below, both of them advancing one another with the same intensity.

Looking back at Izuku, I saw that he had his gaze trained onto a sweating plastic cup of some sort of tea. He looked back at me, realization on his face.

He abruptly got up from his seat, "I uh, need to go do something-"

"Ochaco's round is next, right? Can you say good luck for me?", I asked, giving him another soft smile.

Quickly he nodded and made his way to her waiting room with his notebook in hand. I watched the match continue, both manly boys getting powerful hits on the other. Blow after blow they went, up until they somehow knocked out the other simultaneously. It was declared a draw by Midnight, and announced they would have an arm wrestle to decide the winner.

Soon enough Izuku returned, this time with Iida, as Katsuki and Ochaco entered the arena for their fight. To me, this match was a no brainer. Katsuki would win simply because he was more advanced than his opponent in any way, and he would take his match seriously despite her looks. All I could really do was hope that she would still give a fight no matter the odds against her.


	13. Sports Festival X: A Fine Match

Maybe I was a bitch for not giving Ochaco enough credit. Throughout their match she proved to be determined enough to win. She was extremely clever, using the debris from Katsuki's attack for her own purpose. Against someone else it would've probably worked, but because of his insane natural, raw power he could combat it. I sure as fuck wouldn't have thought to do something like that.

It was hard watching him pummel her, she was still my friend after all. That being said, I would rather him see her for a real opponent than just push her out of the ring. Losing with a fight is better than losing without having a chance to try.

The most difficult part was listening to the crowd verbally attack Katsuki. Even pros couldn't see what he was doing, which was just overall disappointing in all honesty. They immediately dismissed Ochaco and her abilities, and didn't even bother to look above their heads to see the rocks she floated.

We were currently on a break, and I was waiting for Katsuki to make it back from the arena. I stood outside it the waiting room for opponent number one, and sure enough he showed him. He stalked towards me with his usual scowl and hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Congrats on your win, she really put up a fight, huh?", I smiled at him as he walked past me and into the room.

Katsuki plopped down on a chair at the table, and I followed and leaned against the space next to him. His response was nothing short of him clicking his tongue.

"You know, you did a good thing by giving her a fight.", I watched as his arms twitched- probably from overuse with his big blow out towards the end. "Anyone else would've just pushed her out of bounds and called it a win, but you gave her a chance."

A few moments past and he continued to not respond to my words. I sighed and grabbed onto his left wrist and pulled it from his pocket. He attempted to rip it from my grasp, but I only held on tighter. After a moment he stopped tugging, and let me have it. I opened his palm in my hand and began to lightly rub it with my thumbs.

Moving up his arm, I continued to tenderly massage his taint muscles. I could feel him losing most of the tension as I finished his left, and moved to his right. I repeated the same process over again; starting to rub into his skin from his palms to his biceps.

Behind me, the door opened, and Katsuki immediately ripped himself from my hands and stood from his seat.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", he growled.

I turned around to see Izuku, and I smiled and gave him a soft wave.

"Oh uh- well I'm up next so I was going to hang in the waiting room!", he frantically explained, "A-and congrats on winning your match, see you 'round!"

He attempted to leave, but Katsuki stopped him, "It was your idea, wasn't it? That stupid desperate plan of hers. You would come up with something that annoying.", he began moving towards the door to leave, and I followed him, "If we end up-"

"You're wrong.", Izuku began, "That plan.. Uraraka came up with it all on her own, I didn't know anything about it. If that battle was harder than you thought it would be, than it's because of her strategy, not mine."

Katsuki grinded his teeth and bumped his shoulder on the way out. He began to stomp down the hallway, and I sighed from the doorway.

"Good luck on your match.", I gave his shoulder a squeeze and followed after Katsuki.

We made our way back to our class's seating area, and they immediately made comments about him playing a convincing villain. Katsuki, of course, lashes out and that only feeds into their words.

"I don't know how you were able to throw such a powerful blast at a frail girl like that. I took it easy on my opponent.", Kamanari said.

"Oh really? Is that why she won against you?", I reminded him as I sat down.

Katsuki plopped himself in the seat directly to my left, "I definitely wouldn't call that girl 'frail'." I silently nodded at his words.

The current event was Eijiro and the steel boy arm wrestling for the win. The block they were using was cracking under their power, and began crumbling apart. The steel hand cracked in Eijiro's grasp, and was slammed into what remained of the block. Eijiro took the win, and very manly shook his opponent's hand.

Izuku and Todoroki's match was going to begin soon, and I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I understood the actual weight both of them were facing. Izuku was trying to appease All Might and fill his shoes, whereas Todoroki wanted to win to prove a point to his father. This fight was going to be huge impact on both of them, no matter the outcome.

Each time Todoroki sent an ice barrage towards him, Izuku sent off a gust of powerful wind from his finger to counter it. When he ran out of fingers on one hand, and Todoroki's ice almost engulfed him, Izuku sacrificed his entire arm. Thinking that this was his chance at victory, Todoroki sent another ice wave, which Izuku countered by further injuring one of his fingers. They yelled at each other, prompting a frosted Todoroki to charge at him. they began going at each other in close combat, Todoroki's attacks becoming much slower after Izuku landed his hit on him. Both of them continued to further injure themselves for the sake of the match. Suddenly Todoroki stopped as his right side began freezing over. Izuku took this opportunity to land another powerful hit. They continued to scream at each other until Todoroki lit up into flames.

Endeavor immediately erupted into a yell, praising Todoroki for the use of his full power.

The fighting grounds became engulfed in ice, flames, and a powerful wind. Cementos and Midnight attempted to stop them before they strike, but it was already too late. Even with five walls of cement separating them, they still collided. Everything erupted at once in a powerful, blinding force. By the time everything cleared, it revealed Izuku was out of bounds and knocked out. He laid limp and mangled- almost all of his limbs were a dark purple color.

I immediately bolted out of my seat and began running to where I knew they would take him; Recovery Girl. Hot on my trail was Iida, Ochaco, Asui, and Mineta. We burst into the room, and I went and stood at the deflated All Might's side by Izuku's bed. His arms were completely bandaged, and his left leg was in a splint.

"He's in no state for visitors.", spoke Recovery Girl as an attempt to get us out.

Izuku slightly opened his eyes, "Hey, you guys.. shouldn't you be watching the matches ?"

"The stage was far too damaged. They're taking a quick break to repair it now.", Iida informed.

"That match was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life, Midoriya.", Mineta spoke while shaking in his boots.

I rolled my eyes as I went closer to Izuku's side, "We fought actual villains for christ's sake."

"What pro is gonna want a sidekick who hurts himself?", he continued to mutter.

Asui shot her tongue out, "You're just rubbing salt in his wounds... probably not a good time."

"I'm just speakin' the truth!", he yelled.

Recovery Girl began to wave as all towards the door, "You're all much too noisy! I know you're worried, but I've got it focus on surgery now."

"Surgery?!", we all cried, looking back at him as we walked away.

They all had urgent questions, and she continued to reassure us that he would be fine. I couldn't help but shoot All Might a glare, he was the reason for Izuku pushing himself nearly to death.

We quickly left and went our separate ways. Iida's match against the vine haired girl was about to begin and mine with Tokoyami was right after his. I sat inside the waiting room, biting my nails.

Tokoyami was a powerful opponent, and I was stupid enough not to come up with a plan against him. I wasn't sure what I could do to defeat him and Dark Shadow. It didn't seem like they held many weaknesses. I could already see just attempting to block and take the defense wasn't a good strategy- that's what got Yaoyorozu pushed out of bounds. Close combat would probably be my best bet, but getting around Dark Shadow to reach Tokoyami is going to be difficult.

I left the room I was in, and began walking to the corridor that led into the arena. Just as I was about to reach the final stretch, my path was blocked by a large man. The hallway became lit up by the flames radiating off of his facial hair and body. His icy blues eyes burned holes into me, even from the little distance we held between us.

"Miyake, yes?", Endeavor asked as he took a step forward.

I furrowed my brows, "That would be me, yes."

He began to circle me, giving me a thorough look over as if I was some specimen for him to examine. "You're a very powerful girl. You've done well throughout the entire competition."

"Th-Thank you...", I almost whispered. I couldn't help but chew the insides of my cheeks. I was so nervous, what was he getting at?

"You also come from pro hero blood. Your grandmother is Telekin?", he spoke as he stopped in front of me.

Nodding my head, I looked up at him, "Is there a reason for this?"

"Are you friends with my son?", he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't consider us friends, but we are classmates. We have worked together in the past." I couldn't just tell him his son was kind of an ass.

His furrowed his brows, "And what is your opinion of him?"

"He is strong.", I immediately began as a picked at the skin around my fingernails, "And very intelligent."

Endeavor smirked at my answer, seeming as though that's what he wanted to hear. "Despite some of your quirkless relations, you would make a fine match for my son." My hands immediately formed into fists. He couldn't possibly be trying to push quirk marriage on his son and I?

My eyes widened, "What are you getting at? What does my family have to do with this?"

His smirk widened, "Now that he has chosen to embrace his flames, I can take him under my wing once again. You will make a perfect bride for him once the time comes. Just as long as the children you bare have powerful quirks, we can keep you."

"_Bride_?! Are you out of your mind?", I clenched my jaw, "How dare you talk about us like you're breeding fucking dogs! What kind of _hero_ are you?!"

His face fell, "Watch your mouth with me-"

I took a step forward, "You watch yours! What kind of _father_ are you?! Your son is not some kind of object and neither am I!"

"I am giving you an opportunity-", he began.

My face began to grow hot was frustration, my knuckles turning white from how tightly they were clenched. "I don't need your twisted fucking handout! And I'm sure Todoroki doesn't need anything from the likes of you!"

In the distance I could hear them starting to introduce my match, signaling me that I needed to start going.

"Do not ever talk about my family again. They might be quirkless, but they have given me more than I'm sure you've ever even attempted to give your children. Don't ever approach me again unless you're looking for a fight.", I spat as I began walking away from him.

He took a step in front of me, the fire that was radiating from him grew, "Are you threatening _me_?"

"It's not a threat if I'm making a promise.", I brushed past him.

Practically stomping out of the exit and into the stadium, a minor headache began to form in my temples. I was heaving from the anger stewing inside of me. The audacity he had to even approach me is unbelievable. My fists were still balled, and I was shaking from rage. I could barely focus on the crowd cheering and Present Mic's entrance for me.

"Looking more determined and fired up than I've seen her yet- It's Aiya Miyake? What's this...? Is her hair floating?", he boomed.

There was a pause between his introduction and Midnight beginning our fight that I realized I was losing control over my emotions. The rage and frustration at my encounter with Endeavor was bubbling up a power I have never felt within me.

Once the whistle was blown my mind became foggy. All of my movements felt like they were no longer my own, but something else inside of me. I levitated off of the ground, and my hair floating and whipping around my head.

Tokoyami commanded Dark Shadow to dive towards me, but I simply waved my arm and he followed with it. He attempted to make another dive, but once again I waved him away. My movements were fluid with a powerful conviction; wherever I moved I could drag Dark

Shadow along. There was no way this was just my vector quirk at work, but what else could it be?

Some instinct inside of me kept me from going, pushing me along to keep at this. It felt nature, like a I had always done this- but this was an entirely new feeling. I raised my arm, forcing Tokoyami to raise off of the ground and float with me in the air. Pulling him to me, he squirmed in my invisible grasp. Dark Shadow attempted to attack, but the stadium lights grew brighter at my wordless command and blinded him. He began to shrink back into Tokoyami's body as the lights flickered.

The headache I began the fight with grew into a blinding migraine. Something began to ooze from my eyes, ears, and nose. My free hand wiped away at my eyes, and pulled away to show a dark red liquid. _Blood?_ I clenched my eyes shut, the pain forming behind my eyes and in my skull became too overwhelming. I dropped Tokoyami, and he plummeted back to the ground.

I grabbed at my temples, screaming from the pain. All of the monitors cracked and their broadcasting failed and went to static. The speakers cut in and out between Present Mic's announcing and static. Suddenly I fell back to the ground, my legs not being able to withstand my weight and I was brought to my hands and knees.

The migraine began to dull away, and I heaved as I attempted to catch my breathe. Looking to my left towards the announcer booth, I saw Aizawa's floating hair and glowing red eyes on me. That must of been how I stopped spiraling out of control. Shakily I brought my hand to my mouth, and coughed. When I looked at my palm it revealed more blood.

Midnight slowly approached and kneeled next to me. She placed a hand on my back, "Miyake, it is unsafe to let you continue."

I nodded my head, as I clenched my fists. "I understand... I-I forfeit."


	14. Sports Festival XI: No Heads Up?

I was promptly brought to Recovery Girl, who forced me to sip water and rest while she cleaned the blood off of me. Soon enough my grandmother appeared, the rest of my family unable to receive the clearance to see me.

"Baba..", I spoke as I sat up from the bed.

She walked towards me and sat on the edge, "Sit back, I don't want you to strain yourself."

I listened to her wishes, "I-I don't know what happened out there. It was as if I had no control over it... I don't think it was my vectoring quirk that did that."

"In a way, it was.", she began to pet my head, "I had a feeling this was going to happen."

"You knew?", I questioned.

She shrugged, "Not necessarily. I had a feeling there was more to your power, it only made sense that there was a mental ability involved with your quirk.", she pinched my cheek, "My power is telekinesis, so being your grandma means there was a chance there was a nonphysical aspect to your power. It must have been dormant this entire time."

"A little heads up would have been nice.", I grumbled.

"I gave Eraserhead the warning, hoping that he would be there to mediate if it got out of hand.", she smiled as she pulled her hands away, "There was no telling how powerful it would have been once awakened."

"Stop talking about it like some magical presence inside of me, you're being dramatic.", I rolled my eyes.

Baba sighed, "I'm only being truthful.", she took a pause, "I wonder what it was that made you finally tap into this power."

I was pulled back into my memory of meeting Todoroki's father. The rage from Endeavor's words began to boil up again, causing the lights to flicker. In a quick second Aizawa was in the doorway, canceling out my quirk with his stare. The lights went back to normal. I took a deep breath as my grandmother squeezed my hand in hers.

"You need to get your emotions in check.", Aizawa began as he put some eye drops in, "Now that it has surfaced, it can be dangerous due to your lack of control."

I nodded my head, "I'm sorry, sensei. I will do my best."

"Good.", Baba releases my hand and began walking to the doorway. "We have already arranged additional training between the two of us to try and tackle this new power."

"Both of you?", I sighed as I moved the covers from my legs and began to stretch.

"Yes, the both of us.", Baba rolled her eyes, "You have my quirk after all.", she patted Aizawa in the back, "Eraserhead also excels as a pro despite having a non physical quirk, you're lucky he's even taking you on. Be thankful, hm?"

Quickly I scrambled to bow my head, "S-sorry, you're right. Thank you grandmother and sensei. I will do my best."

Aizawa gave a grumble in response and my grandmother nodded her head with a smile.

"Training will begin soon. You will train with Telekin in the mornings before school, and your sessions with me will begin after the school day.", he turned around ready to leave, "Be prepared for me to pull you from your lunch break once you've finished eating as well. I refuse to accept anything less than one hundred percent, and you cannot slack off on any of your other responsibilities on top of this. If your grades begin to slip in any of your classes, I will drop you."

He turned and left us alone, probably going back to the announcer booth with Present Mic.

Baba continued with her smile, "At home we will start a strict routine, but we will get more into that later."

I nodded my head in response, my mind running with all this new information. There was an entire side of my quirk that has been completely untapped for years. I fucking lost the festival in the second round of the final tournament. I was going to have to begin training like a mad man with my grandma and Aizawa to make up for it. Earlier I made a _promise _to fight the number two pro hero in Japan if he tried me again. I thought my plate was already full, but now it's overflowing.

"Aiya?", my grandmother spoke, bringing my attention back to her, "We are only doing this because we want you to be the best version of yourself. All of this is for you, and you know if it becomes too much we will work to make sure it's something you can handle. We, meaning our family, are very proud of everything you have done today. You should be proud even though you lost. Winning isn't everything."

I smiled at her, "Yes, I know. Thank you for everything, Baba. I will do my best to get everything done. I want to be stronger, and I appreciate your efforts to get me there."

"Good, we will see you at home, okay?", she concluded as she turned and began walking away.

Shortly after that Recovery Girl released me from her hold. No longer competing, I slowly dragged myself to my class's seating booth. Frankly, I was fucking exhausted. I didn't even know where the tournament was currently at, nonetheless who was even still competing. When I finally made it to the stands, I saw that Iida and Todoroki were in the middle of battle. They were currently in the semi-finals, Tokoyami and Katsuki were next to compete.

I watched from the back of the section as Iida used his special move, landing two hard hitting kicks at Todoroki. Just as Iida was about to throw him out of bounds, Todoroki froze over his muffler and then engulfed his entire body in ice. Todoroki would be advancing into the finales.

Moving from the back, I made my way to the front. The rest of my class immediately taking notice of my presence.

"Aiya! You're okay!", Ochaco yelled as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

I patted her back and pulled away, "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing too worry about."

Izuku stood next to us, "What happened to you? I've never seen you do that before-"

"Now _THAT_ was the scariest thing I've ever seen!", Mineta screamed.

Asui hit him with her tongue, "Do you ever stop talking?"

"He's right though, that was pretty intense.", Sero said.

I sighed as I face the rest of my class. All of them gave me mixed looks of uneasiness and slight fear. I rubbed the back of my neck as I addressed them, "It's actually not as bad as it looks, I guess. There is a mental part of my quirk I've never utilized until now, and it was just really overbearing. I lost control of it."

"A mental part...", Izuku mumbled.

"Yeah, it probably has something to do with the telekinesis quirk my grandmother has.", I informed as I sat down.

"You've had telekinetic powers this entire time?!", Izuku yelled, pulling out his notebook.

I shrugged, "In a way, I guess. I'm not too sure it's full range yet."

"That's amazing!", Izuku yelled as he scribbled in his hero notebook about it. I sighed and ruffled his hair in response. This kid and his note taking.

"And now, Bakugo versus Tokoyami!", Present Mic boomed, bringing as all back tot he tournament.

We watched as Katsuki continued to plow and explode into Dark Shadow relentlessly. Tokoyami attempted to fight back, but Katsuki used a blinding explosion to get the edge over him. When it cleared it revealed Katsuki gripping Tokoyami's beak, emitting explosions from his other hand to keep down Dark Shadow. Tokoyami quickly forfeited, Katsuki taking the win and moving onto the finals to duke it out with Todoroki.

When Katsuki released him, he turned towards our seating area. It felt like he was looking directly at me, and I felt the tips of my ears heat. Was he so ruthless towards Tokoyami because I lost to him? There's no way, Katsuki has been planning to win the entire time- he wouldn't just dedicate a match to me out of no where. His eyes shifted to a new person, and turning to look I realized it was Todoroki.

I had to stop myself from trying to see either of them before their fight. I had yet to see Katsuki since before my match, and even though he would never admit it, but I knew I was on his mind. He could see that I was fine from the battle grounds, but he had no clue what happened during my match. Not being able to give him a peace of mind was stressful, but I didn't want him to waste time on me when he needed to focus on his match. For Todoroki, I just felt the need to speak to him about what his father said to me. Obviously he had no idea and wasn't involved, but I wanted him to be aware that it could happen again with other people. That would have to wait too, he didn't deserve that load right before a match against Katsuki.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned to see Tokoyami. I quickly stood and turned to fully face him.

"Miyake-", he began.

"Tokoyami, I'm so sorry.", I bowed my head quickly, "That was extremely dangerous of me, and I'm sorry to have pulled you into it."

He waved away my apology, "There is nothing to apologize for.", I picked my head up, "I had actually wanted to apologize to you."

My eyes widened in surprise, "To me? What for?"

"From my understanding, if Aizawa-sensei hadn't nullified your quirk you would have won our match.", he explained, "Given another moment and I would have forfeit the match, but before I could you had already done it."

I shrugged, "That doesn't really matter, I don't think I would have been allowed to continue fighting anyway.", I smiled at him, "Thank you for coming to me though, it's nice to know I really did almost win."

He gave me a simple nod to say 'no problem', and then took his seat behind me.

Soon enough, the final battle was underway. Todoroki immediately formed another massive ice glacier that filled a portion of the stadium. Seconds later, muffled explosions were heard before Katsuki burst out from within. He advanced at Todoroki, and sent him spiraling towards the boundary and barely caught himself by forming a wave of ice for him to ride on. Katsuki charged at him again, and was grabbed by Todoroki's left side- his flames, but he measly just threw him instead. Obviously this angered Katsuki, who wanted the same treatment from Todoroki that Izuku has received. Katsuki railed right into him, calling him out on not utilizing all of his strength.

It seemed as if Todoroki was about to give up, until Izuku shouted his encouragement to him to keep going. Suddenly the frost on Todoroki's body melted off, and flames sprouted from his left side. Katsuki used his explosions to create a tunnel of force hurdling towards Todoroki. Just as they were going to collide, his flames died out. Katsuki's super move burst and broke apart the ice glacier behind Todoroki. When the smoke cleared, it showed Todoroki was laying limp and out of bounds. Katsuki wasted no time in approaching him, and demanding that he continued to fight so he could earn his indisputable win. Midnight was forced to use his quirk to put Katsuki to sleep. He was declared the winner of the festival.

A short time later we were all gathered onto the field as the medal ceremony took place. Tokoyami was third, Todoroki was second, and Katsuki places first. When the winners arose from the ground on their podiums, we watched as Katsuki thrashed against a muzzle and chains. How fucking embarrassing.

"He's been going nuts ever since he woke up. Man, Bakugo... pull yourself together.", Eijiro spoke next to me.

I sighed and crossed my arms, "He can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Tenya Iida actually shares the third place award with Tokoyami. But, unfortunately, he had to leave for family reasons. Gotta love those familiar bonds...", Midnight weirdly announced.

"Too bad Iida couldn't be here, he was so excited.", Asui said.

I wasn't quite sure exactly why Iida wasn't here, but I knew it was some sort of family emergency. Earlier he had pulled Izuku and Ochaco aside while I was speaking with Tokoyami.

"Now let's break out the hardware!", Midnight continued,"There's only one person worthy of distributing the awards-"

All Might's bounding laugh engulfed the stadium as he propelled down into the arena. He first awarded Tokoyami, then Todoroki, and lastly a still raging Katsuki. He took the time to speak and embrace each of them. For Katsuki, he removed his muzzle, which just gave him the opportunity to scream in his face. He ended up just shoving the medal in Katsuki's mouth. All Might then attempted lead the crowd in a chant, where we all assumed he would say 'Plus Ultra!', but he really wanted to recognize our good work.

Once the festival was wrapped up, we went back into our school uniforms and met in the classroom. The mummified Aizawa had given a word of praise and gave us a quick briefing of the recruitment by pros we will be going through once we return from our days off from school. I couldn't help but wonder if I would be staying with Aizawa and training or possibly being the shadow of a different pro in a completely different setting. That was only if any of them were interested in me, which I was no longer entirely sure of due to my display of lack of control over my quirk. I wasn't exactly the best candidate for internships and I had to be aware.

Training with Aizawa probably wouldn't be all that bad. Despite knowing him and having an idea of his teaching style, I knew no matter what I would be improving under his guidance. I couldn't really count my Baba out either, I had no idea what my training with her would entail but I've seen reports and pictures of her in action. The mastery and usage she had over her quirk in her prime hero days easily made me jealous, especially now that I knew the true difficulties of keeping this specific power under control.

When I arrived home from school, my family was ecstatic to see me after seeing me 'in action' for the first time. There was never really any reason for them to be involved with any type of training I was involved in, it wasn't to hide it from them- they just wouldn't understand what I was doing. Knowing that they thought I was the 'real deal' was pretty gratifying despite them being clueless as to what that actually meant. It was also satisfying to put Kosuke in his place, he demanded him and I wrestle and when I had him pinned and held down in under ten seconds he quickly understood that my strength was no joke. The night was filled with playful teasing and laughter by all, until we gathered in the living room to watch television.

That was when I learned about what happened to Ingenium, Iida's brother. He was violently attacked by the Hero Killer in Hosu City while on duty, and would no longer be able to continue hero work. To know Iida's own personal hero could no longer work was...something I couldn't even wrap my head around. Losing Kosuke would be absolutely devastating for me, and currently that was his reality. All I could do was hope that Iida would persevere and be there if he needed me.


	15. The Beautiful, Princess Red

Standing on the train I fought the urge to close my eyes and give into the exhaustion my body felt. I was wearing large, over the ear headphones, and as an attempt to stay conscious I was blasting music to avoid drifting to sleep from the hum of the ride.

The moment my parents and brother left to return to their responsibilities in America, Baba _pounced_ at the opportunity to kick start my new training regime. During the two day break we were given by U.A., my grandmother took the initiative to whip my mind into shape. Training with her consisted of utilizing my quirk without any physical efforts, and relying solely on my mental will. Seemed simple enough, but spending a couple of hours attempting to move random objects around the house before school was exhausting. It also didn't help that the nose bleeding had yet to be solved, a small drip happening on immediate usage of power. If I'm moving something particularly heavy it also triggers migraines, which cut off training for the rest of the day.

My quirk still worked the same; I was placing vectors to push and pull whatever I targeted just with my mind. Moments where my overwhelmed and unrestrained power mirrored that of Baba's telekinesis power were still just vectors at work. Those vectors were similar to the ones I could project from my body whenever I was in a high stress situation. If anything the ones my subconscious created were even more dangerous because I had yet to tackle where exactly I was casting them during my outbreaks.

She completely changed my diet and cut out all junk, sweets, sodas, and other foods of the likes to replace it with a new, nutritious, completely balanced meal plan. My new bedtime was eight o'clock sharp, and my alarm went off at promptly at three thirty the following morning. Initially I was beyond upset as I watched her toss all of my favorite snacks into a food donation box, and when she had told me I couldn't even stay up late on weekends I almost threw a tantrum in response. After a clear explanation from her that it was _vital_ that my brain was properly fed and rested or else it could _explode_ from the uncontrollable vectors, I was compliant with the new changes.

Nonetheless, I was fucking exhausted. Despite the hopeful seven and a half hour sleep we planned for me to have, because of how new this schedule was I had yet to actually fall asleep at my bedtime. Even though the music blaring in my ears was possibly making me go deaf, it was not doing its job of keeping me awake enough. The weather also wasn't helping my case; whenever the weather was dark and rainy I couldn't help but feel drowsy no matter how rested I would be. So with all odds against me being awake, whenever I wasn't putting all of my effort into focusing on being awake my head would dip and my eyelids would constantly flutter closed. This pattern was only broken by a hand waving in my face, being just want I needed to break my sleepy spell.

Moving the headphones off my ears, I turned to see many of the passengers staring at me. I fumbled into my blazer pocket to pull out my phone to completely pause my music, thinking that they were annoyed by how loud it had been.

"Sorry-", I attempted to apologize until they jumped on my neck at once to talk to me.

"You're the _fox_ from the sports festival!"

"Wow! You look just like you did on tv! Even your hair!"

"Keep up the good work! You're gonna be a wonderful hero someday!"

There was nothing I could do to wrestle off the blush on my face. It was like I completely forgot the type of society I lived in; one that not only idolized super heroes, but also rallied behind heroes in training. Of course regular, everyday people would watch the U.A. Sports Festival and not only pro heroes, agents, and other parties involved in the occupation. It shouldn't have been as much as a surprise to me as it was to be recognized, especially after the "publicity" my class was specifically given in the media after the USJ attack. The uneasiness I felt after realizing I was a familiar face to strangers was enough to wake me up for at least the rest of the morning.

I scrambled to respond, "Thank you so much! I will do my best!"

After much polite smiles and catching random eye gazes, my stop finally came. Bolting from the station out into the rainy weather I pulled my umbrella over my head and sped onto the final trek to school. There were only a few other straggler students walking around me, us cutting it close to arriving only a few minutes before the bell. After shaking off the wetness from my umbrella,and shoving my rain boots into my locker I did a soft jog to the classroom. When I opened the door to enter, I was met with the tail end of my class's conversation as I moved across the room to my seat.

"It was so cool! It's like we're celebrities!", Kaminari almost cheered at the idea of it.

"This school really is amazing!", Mineta agreed.

The moment I planted myself the door shifted open and Aizawa stepped inside the classroom, "Morning."

"Good morning Mister Aizawa!", the class spoke in unison.

"Rippit... Mister Aizawa, "Asui began, "You don't have bandages anymore, that's good news."

As he spoke he rubbed at his previously wrapped face, "The old lady went a little overboard on the treatment, is all. Anyway, we have a big class today; on _hero informatics._" Naturally, the class atmosphere shifted from its lazy morning feel to one of stressful nerves. What could this possibly be? "You need code names. Time to pick your hero identities.", he seemed to answer our unspoken question. The class exploded into excitement, and he promptly flashed his red eyes and floating hair to show he meant business, "This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally students don't have to worry about the draft yet, not until their second or third year actually, but your class is different. In fact, extending offers to first years like you pro heroes are investing in your potential. Any offers can be retracted if their interest in you dies down before graduation, though. Here are the totals for those of you who got offers."

My anxiety jumped at the thought of the reveal. I knew I was a risky bet for pro heroes to invest in, and it was easy to just pass over me than to actually recruit me. Aizawa pressed a button on a remote and a chart with our names and offer totals began transcribing on the board. Next to my name was a excruciating tiny length bar and the number '8' at the end of it. _Eight!_ Eight fucking heroes _wanted_ me! _Me!_

"In past years it's been more spread out, but there's a pretty big gap this time.", Aizawa explained while gesturing to Todoroki's and Katsuki's whooping amount of offers compared to the rest of us. The rest of the class was obviously pretty put off by the totals, but I was trying to fight off the laugh in my throat at the fact that Todoroki had more offers over the overall winner of the festival; Katsuki. That's what he gets for throwing his tantrums constantly.

Aizawa continued, "Despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros, got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers."

Izuku, being one of the students who had zero offers, perked up, "Oh, so we're all interning?"

"Yes, you all got to experience first hand combat with villains at the attack on the USJ facility. But it will still be helpful to see pros at work; up close and personal, in the field, first hand.", Aizawa further explained.

"For that we'll need hero names!", Rikido cheered.

Ochaco jumped form her seat, "This is suddenly getting a lot more fun!"

"These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or-"

"You'll have hell to pay later!", Midnight burst into the room and made her way next to Aizawa, "What you picked today could be your code name for life! You better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

He agreed, "She's got a point, Midnight is going to have final approval over your names.", he pent down and dug through one of his desk drawers, "It's not my forte." As he stood bag up he revealed his classic, yellow sleeping bag. "The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image, and shows what kind of hero you want to be in the future. A code name tells people exactly what you represent. Take _All Might_, for example."

Eraser boards and markers were passed around the classroom until we were all equipped with one. As I took the cap off of the marker and held it to my board, I wondered what kind of hero I wanted to be.

I had never asked myself that type of question, the only thing I knew was that I had at least wanted to be one for Kosuke. When I was younger my pretend hero name was "The Beautiful, Princess Red", which I rarely was able to actively use as I was always the civilian when I played with Izuku.

_At the time I was ten years old, feeling a little too grown to be playing 'hero' at the younger kids' playground. Sitting at the top of the slide , I waited for 'Mighty Man' to come rescue me from 'Mister Grizzly', who was just an old, stuffed teddy bear of mine that we had drew what we thought a menacing face looked like on its cheery features. Might Man- which was just Izuku wearing one of his many All Might's merchandised face masks, was currently in battle with some of his own 'villains' he brought from home. _

_I would have much rather been at home watching tv right now, but Izuku begged and begged for me to play his favorite game with him. He knew if he bat his eyes and pleaded enough I would, except on my usual condition; he had to call refer to me as 'Princess Red'. __Despite the blush that came from calling me that, and my added title of 'The Beautiful, Princess Red', he had no issue with it as long as that meant we would play. _

_The plastic slide began to shake as someone bounded up the ladder to the top. A mop of messy, green curls popped up and flashed me a wide grin, "I am here!", he yelled as he took the final step into the platform I was on. _

_In the game's story line, my hands were bound together and I was being held captive by Mister Grizzy, who had kidnapped me for his evil scheme (that I had no idea what it was). In reality, I was clasping my hands together to make it look like they were bound, and I could freely move away from my teddy bear. _

_Mighty Man gave Mister Grizzly the ole' one two punch, and then a good kick into the mulch on the ground below. Now having defeated his enemy, he turned to me for the next and final phase of the game. _

_Striking his hero pose with his chest puffed out and hands on his hips, he stood tall and proclaimed, "Do not fear, Miss! For I am-"_

_"I am The Beautiful, Princess Red to you, Might Man! Don't you forget it!"_

_He fumbled, but retook his hero stance to state his line again, "Do not fear, Princess Red! For I am here!"_

_Satisfied with his compliance, I bounced right into the damsel character he wanted me to be, "Oh thank GOODNESS you're here, Mighty Man! I almost peed my pants I was so scared!"_

_Izuku reached down to my level to 'untie' me, and then once freed we rode down the slide into safety and out of the villainous lair. _

That was one of the last times we actually played 'hero' together. Was I still 'Princess Red'? The name was more so just used as a character name for the story line than for any kind of hero usage. Besides that, it didn't really seem very appropriate for who I was, let alone the hero look I was going for. What was I even going for?

"Alright! Who is ready to present their hero name!", Midnight called, interrupting my thought process. Frantic, I reflexively wrote my childhood name onto the board as she seemed to catch my eyes. She marched right to my desk with intent, "Miyake, what do you have?"

As I looked down at my board, fully realizing what I had written down, I covered the board with my arms just as she made it to my desk. "I-I'm not ready!"

Placing a head on my shoulder and giving me a slight push to reveal my board to her. When my board was free enough, she took it in her hands and read it aloud, "The Beautiful, Princess Red".

_Silence._ The class was silent. How the fuck were they supposed to react to that?! Just when I thought I was going to die of embarrassment, Izuku did it for me. He fell out of his chair and onto the floor with the face of someone who had just seen a ghost. _Fuck!_ I hope he didn't think I was seriously considering that for my actual hero name. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse than this, I noticed the smoke emitting in the seat in front of Izuku. _Katsuki._ He violently shook, trying not to react to hearing the name aloud. Suddenly I recalled the few times he played with me during pre-school, and that _he_ was actually the one who started calling me "Princess Red" in the fucking first place. As my embarrassment broke into an entirely new level, I heard a loud snapping snap from him. We all watched as Katsuki stood from his desk, threw up the broken marker board, and retrieved another one off of Aizawa's desk.

"It's... pretty.", Midnight broke the pause, "But I'm not-"

"Wait, no! I panicked, that's not what I want it to be!", I snatched the board back from her and rubbed the markings off with my sleeve, "Please just let me think of something else!"

Aoyama brought all attention off of me, and towards him standing at the podium at the front of the room as he cleared his throat. Thank _god_. He lifted his board, revealing to the entire class of his decision, "The Shining Hero: I can not stop twinkling!"

As the class now fully reacted to his awful name, Midnight moved from next to me and towards him. "It would be better this way. Take out the 'I' and shorten the 'can not' to 'can't'."

How the _fuck_ was that an acceptable name? Why was it that _easy_ to alter it to be appropriate? I was a fucking _idiot_.

After that, Mina attempted to pass off "Alien Queen", but was shot down by its resemblance to some horror movie monster. Then Asui stepped up to bat, finally having something presentable with "Rainy Season Hero: Froppy", which Midnight praised openly as a wonderful example.

Now I felt like a bigger idiot than before for dropping the ball so _badly_. Froppy was such a fitting name for Asui, and I wrote down 'The Beautiful, Princess Red'. What was wrong with me?! Taking a deep breath, I tried to ignore the still lingering embarrassment. I needed to get my hero name over and done with so I never have to remember this moment again. What was my equivalent to 'Froppy'? Ausi looked like a frog, as that was apart of her quirk and that's why 'Froppy' worked for her.

_Fox._ I was constantly being compared to a fox by absolutely everyone. Present Mic even going as far to making it apart of my introduction during the sports festival, prompting one of the people on the subway to also refer to me as a _fox_. Foxy? I didn't really like the possible sexual connotations of it though, and I wasn't prepared to be an r-rated hero like Midnight. The Red Fox? That doesn't really work, my hero costume is green- but that could be easily changed if I wanted to play up the whole red hair and supposedly 'fox' features. I wasn't even sure if I liked the whole 'fox' thing. Sure, they were cute and sly with their movements- but it wasn't like my actual quirk had anything to do with having attributes of the animal like Asui's does. But I couldn't just _ignore_ the hero image I was already placed in, the hero offers know me as this fox hero, and I needed to play that up to my favor.

Heroes, fellow students, and the public weren't the only ones to comment on my fox features. If I remembered correctly, during the USJ attack when I battled head on with Shigarki, he himself said something along those lines... but what was it? I don't think he outright called me a fox, that just didn't really seem likely. So what was it?

Closing my eyes, I tried to concentrate really hard to remember the details of the fight. After being interviewed by the police for my official statement on what happened, and my next day visit with Izuku, I chose to not dwell and remember much from that day. So many things happened, and it felt like a long time ago from where I was now. I remember deciding to throw myself against Shigaraki, being the one with the best suited quirk to keep him from touching me at both close range and distance combat. He was having trouble touching me, and went into a fit about it right before he made a big attempt to grab me with Kurogiri's aid, just before the pro heroes swooped in to save the day. What had he called me during his rage session?_ The little..._

_Vixen._

The way Shigaraki used this word tapped into both of its meanings. Vixen not only referred to a female fox, but also to a spiteful woman. Knowing that I was that much trouble for such a big and bad villain made me feel powerful, but rightfully so. Suddenly, I relived the moment he spoke those words and the same surge of pride I felt then pulsed through me now. I wanted villains to hear my hero name and know they were in for a fucking fight.

I was a fucking vixen and I loved it.

Apart from our shared red hair and other physical features, were there any other similarities between us? Foxes were known to be cunning, and agile creatures who played mischievous games to seek out their wants. Overall, their need of survival outweighed everything else, and they would do anything to sustain themselves. Was this the type of hero I already was? Could this really be my hero image?

The thought of being a mix of an underground and a flashy hero was appealing. Finding a happy medium between Eraserhead and All Might was exactly what I wanted, and it also seemed like that same role was what the fox took in the wild. I would do anything it took to be successful and something others can look up to, all the while also maintaining some sort of privacy about my personal life.

Finally feeling like I made my decision, I picked up the marker and wrote 'The Fox Hero: Vixen' just as Momo was taking her seat and Todoroki was presenting his. With my board in hand, I was about to walk to the front of the classroom and present it to everyone until I read it again. _The Fox Hero: Vixen._ I liked what I had, but something was... missing.

Then it hit me; _my quirk_! My name has absolutely _nothing_ to do with my quirk! Thinking back to everyone else's, almost all of their had to do with their quirk. Even Katsuki's 'King Explosion Murder', mentioned his fucking quirk! I needed something catchy and unique like Momo's 'Creati' and Ochaco's 'Uravity' that played with vixen and vectoring, but what could that be?

I erased 'vixen' and continued to stare at the board, hoping it would spell itself out. At this point everyone in the class except Katsuki, Izuku, Iida, and I had chosen their hero names. After all of this and thinking it out, I felt like the answer was right there in front of me. Maybe it really was and I was just too fatigued to actually see the answer. _Vixen_ and _vectoring_... _The Vectoring Hero: Vixen_. Maybe? Still seemed a bit off... _The Vectoring Vixen._ Close, still wasn't the fit

It was as if the rain stopped, and the sun shined directly into my brain and illuminated the answer that was at the forefront of my mind but I had been to blind to see it until now. My hero name would be:

_** Vector Vixen.**_


	16. Fucking Weird

Marching to the front of the room, I faced my classmates and presented the name on my board.

"Vector Vixen!", I proclaimed with a grin. Searching for Midnight's reaction, I watched as her face transitioned from contemplation to overwhelming approval.

She clasped her hands together, "What a fitting name! Absolute perfection!"

Kaminari scratched his head, "I don't get it..?"

Jiro turned to face him, "What do you mean _'you don't get it'_?!"

"My quirk is vectoring, and everyone keeps saying I resemble a fox... so I just wanted to play that up in my favor?", I explained while rubbing the back of my neck. It was almost discouraging that my hero codename wasn't being pieced together quickly, but on the other hand Kaminari was an idiot.

"But you didn't say _fox_,", he attempted to defend, "you said-"

"A vixen is a female fox, so she is still referring to the animal.", Momo came to my aid.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's one of its meanings! The other is-"

"A quarrelsome woman.", Todoroki softly spoke up. There was a small beat of silence as the class, Midnight and myself included, all looked at him after giving the alternative definition. He rarely speaks up during class, so for this to be his moment to choose so was a little jarring. Wasn't he trying to keep his distance? Or was he agreeing with the definition, and was calling me troublesome? I wouldn't put it past him to pull out the claws at every opportunity when it came to his disliking over me.

"I LIKE IT!", Mina jumped from her seat as she dragged all eyes back to her.

I gave a final smile at the podium before taking myself and my board back to my seat. Whatever his reasoning, I was going to leave unbothered. There was no reason to step on his toes, especially because I had invaded his privacy and wasn't planning on apologizing anytime soon. On the way I locked eyes with Katsuki, who was glaring at me for some reason. Another boy to throw in the mix who have issues with me. What could I have possibly done to upset him? Does he not like the name I came up with?

Soon after my reveal, Iida decided to use his real name like Todoroki had. After him, Izuku was pressed into sharing by Midnight. Flipping over his board, we read 'Deku' in his shaky handwriting. The small smile that formed on my face contrasted from the shock of the class. His entire life Katsuki used it to belittle him, but here at U.A. he was able to give it a new meaning. In his own way he was able to retake the power behind it and use it for himself.

After that, Katsuki made another attempt at a code name, but 'Load Explosion Murderer' was just as awful as his first one. It was no surprised to anyone but himself when he was vetoed yet again. His final decision of 'Ground Zero' was much better; it fit him extremely well and it didn't give off the same dangerous energy his past names had.

When we all had our names decided, Aizawa was swift to get moving onto the next thing. "Now that you all have your hero names, we can get back to talking about your internships. They will last for one week, and as for who you will be working with; those of you who are on the board will choose from your offers. Everyone else will have a different list." He lifted up a sheet of paper from the stack he was holding indicating that was said list, "You have a lot to think about. There are around 40 agencies across the country who have agreed to take on interns from your class. Each agency has a different specialty that its heroes focus on. Keep that in mind."

To help give an example, Midnight used No. 13. They were a rescue hero, so they would choose an agency that catered to that and not fighting villains. We were then passed out our hero agency sheets, and told we had until the weekend to make our decision. Just as I was about to look mine over, I heard my name being called across the room.

"Miyake.", Aizawa said with his back turned to me in the classroom doorway, "Come with me."

I promptly stood from my chair and followed him out of the classroom and to the teachers' lounge. Obviously we were going to discuss the internship, and I was curious as to what I would be doing. I had received offers, but I was also awaiting training with Aizawa. Would he keep me during the next week or let me pick from one of the hero agencies? We walked in silence until he sat behind his desk, leaving me to stand in front of it.

"Yes, sir?", I fidgeted, not really sure what he was going to say.

He leaned backwards into his chair and straightened out some of the papers on his desk, "Relax." When the obvious tension in my posture hadn't slacked, he rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to discuss with you about your options for the internship." I nodded my head, telling him to continue, "Telekin and I have already spoken about what we feel you should do."

When he didn't continue, I did, "And?"

"_And..._", he crossed his arms, "I'm curious as to what you would like to do." I raised my eyebrows, "Your grandmother didn't want you to choose for yourself, but I think it is important that you make the final decision just like your peers."

"Baba didn't care about what I thought?", I put my hands on my hips, "No offense, but I would have expected you to be the one who refused my wishes."

"None taken.", he leaned his elbows on the desktop, "It's not that she didn't care. You have to remember that you're at a disadvantage with not having complete control over this new development of your quirk. She didn't want things to get out of hand if you were to choose an agency that couldn't fully cater to your needs." I nodded my head in understanding. "So,", he gestured to the chair across from him, "What is it you want to do?"

I sat on the edge of the seat, not fully ready to be comfortable just yet, "Well, I haven't had the chance to look at the list of offers. I can't imagine it's going to take me long to look and research them, since I only received eight."

"It doesn't matter how many you received.", he rolled his eyes as he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a folder. On the top left hand corner was my name, and my school picture tagged together by a paperclip. "Answer this, do you want to stay the week and train with Telekin and myself, or do you want to intern another hero off of your list?"

"If I'm being honest...", I scratched the nap of my neck, "I would prefer to do what you and Baba think is best. I have committed to train under you, so I will do whatever it is you decide."

Aizawa gave a heavy sigh as he ran a hand down his face. Opening the folder he revealed a copy of the list of my hero offers, but his had pen scribbling all over it. Some of the names were crossed, some had question marks, but two of them were circled. "Telekin wants you to stay, but I think it is in your best interest to shadow a different hero. It would be better experience for you to watch a hero work than to move furniture and spar your entire week."

"Spar? I don't spar my Baba.", I questioned.

Giving me another heavy sigh, he leaned backwards and crossed his arms, "What did you think your training with me would consist of?"

I adverted my eyes, trying to think of what he could help me improve on, "Um... sleeping...?"

"Funny.", he deadpanned.

"S-sorry! I just haven't given it much thought since we haven't started yet."

He rolled his eyes, "It's fine. I'll just make a point to remember this when we actually do begin." My eyes widened by his little threat, but he continued, "So then you will be interning with a hero agency. From your list I have chosen two heroes that I imagine would be beneficial for you, Telekin has approved one of them. They are who you will be interning with." While he spoke he began making a note on my form confirming the internship.

"Oh, uh okay.", I gripped my knees in slight nervousness. "Who is it?"

After filling out the last part of the form, he moved the hero agency information sheet in front of me. As I began looking over the sheet, he gave clarification, "Their hero name is Vision, and they are located along the outskirts of Hosu City. Vision isn't like a typical hero, in that they aren't committed to one singular agency and they are commissioned to do specific work or operations due to the nature of their quirk."

"What's their quirk?", I scanned the paper and saw that it didn't disclose that bit of information.

"You'll find out soon enough.", he straightened the papers and put the folder back into his drawer. "You are dismissed."

I scrambled from my seat, gave him a bow of thanks, and walked to the exit. Just as I was about to leave, I turned back, "Aizawa-sensei?", he peered up from his desk, "When will our training begin?"

"The following week after your return from internships.", he paused as he continued to bore his eyes into me, "The things we will be doing are different from what we will be doing in the classroom. Don't go around telling everyone what it is, though. You can disclose your training with me, but not the training exercises."

A nervous sweat began to back out on my back, "W-why can't I tell them what we're doing?"

Aizawa leaned his elbows onto the desktop and flashed me a creepy smile, "Because it will be more unconventional than they will be able to grasp."

I gulped at his words. What the fuck does that mean? With a final nod I turned and left the room to make my way back to the classroom. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there because it was the end of the school day, and we were already dismissed by Aizawa; so I was surprised when I turned the corner onto the hallway and saw Katsuki standing outside of the classroom door.

"Katsuki?", I called when I was a few feet away, "Why didn't you go home yet?"

He peered down at me from the corner of his eyes, his usual scowl on his face. "Go get your shit."

I smiled as I stood in front of him, "Were you waiting for me?"

He gave my shoulder a shove, "I said go get your shit."

"Alright, just give me a minute then.", I sighed as I stepped through the shifted door and into the classroom.

If his desk wasn't in the same corner of the room as mine, I wouldn't have noticed Todoroki sitting there. He was the only one left in the classroom, but it was obvious he was packed and ready to leave by the way his school bag was settled onto his desktop. I gave him a slight nod, acknowledging him but wanting to give him space at the same time.

Arriving at my desk, I piled my stack of papers and pen together and slipped them into my bag. Once the desk was cleared, I took my bag and swirled around and was shocked to see Todoroki standing over me. Naturally I yelped out by his close presence. He was just sitting at his desk a moment ago, how did he move so quick and silently?

"Todoroki, you scared the shit out of me.", I placed a had over my heart to feel my quickened pulse.

He took a step back, "Sorry."

"It's okay.", I gave him a small smile.

As we stood there in silence, eye contact locked, I couldn't help but wonder why this was even happening right now. First his contribution to my hero name during class and now he's cornering me alone after? What's his deal? He made it extremely clear to me that he wanted me to fuck off, so what has changed in the single day that transpired?

I shifted my weight onto one leg, not knowing what to do under his gaze, "Was there something you wanted?"

He was unresponsive to my words, and continued his stare into my soul. This was worse than being under Aizawa's menacing eyes, in that situation I actually knew why he was glaring at me, but this? No fucking clue.

"My father told me you both shared some words at the Sport's Festival.", I stiffened at his sudden response, "It was before your match with Tokoyami, yes? Before you-"

"Yes.", I cut him off, not needing to clarify what exactly happened during the match. "Why do you ask?"

He paused before continuing, "Did you actually say all of those things? Did you really threaten him?"

My fists clenched, wondering how this was going to play out. "I did. I didn't appreciate the things he said about my family nor his proposal. Do you have something to say about it?"

His demeanor immediately softened, "No, I just wanted to thank you." I immediately fell out, not expecting that response. "No one has ever stood up to him that way, especially not for me."

"Well, uh... it wasn't exactly for you but-"

"So you didn't say I wasn't an object for his use?", he cocked his head to the side in pure confusion.

I blushed, "I-I did, but-"

"Then you defended me to him.", he concluded as he went back to his desk and picked up his bag. "I wanted to thank you for doing so." He began walking towards the door, but continued to speak without facing me, "I would also like to apologize for the things he had said to you. His offer was in no way on my behalf, and it will not be happening again."

"O-Okay.", I needed to ask him why, "Todoroki?" He stopped right in front of the door, "What does this mean for us? You made it clear that we're not friends, but this doesn't really feel like a conversation between enemies." I scratched the back of my neck as he turned to face me with a blank expression, "I only want to respect your boundaries, and not push-"

"My hero name is Shoto.", he began, "So you should refer to me as that." He's asking me to use his first name again?!

"I uh...", I fumbled, not knowing what to do next.

He took a step back towards my direction, "May I call you by your name as well, then?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "My name? I'm not really sure you should call me Vector Vixen outside of hero-"

"Aiya.", he clarified, "Your given name?"

The blush that consumed my face was blatant, and in no way something I could hide. "Oh, uh yeah. You-u can call me that." I paused, "Shoto." My face grew hotter. This was so _embarrassing_! But at the same time, so oddly cute? He was acting so innocent about it!

He began walking back towards me, causing me to also take a step back but I was met with my desk. "Aiya? Your face is very red, are you feeling well?" Oh _god._

"Y-yes!", I attempted to step away but he was already standing in front of me, "I'm fine! Just a little hot-"

Shoto took the final step towards me and lifted his right hand to my arm, "You don't look fine-"

"Hey!", the classroom opened up and there stood an annoyed Katsuki. His hands were shoved in his pant pockets, and his bag was tucked underneath his arm. It was clear he was agitated from waiting for so long, but as he processed why and that Shoto was reaching for me rage began to blossom over his features. "Aiya. Lets. Go.", he seethed.

I pulled away from Shoto's outstretched hand, and began walking towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shoto." He gave me a slight nod as he watched me join Katsuki.

Katsuki wasted no time in grabbing my wrist and yanking me out the classroom. He dragged me the entire way out the building and to the school gates like that until he finally let go. After my release, he gave me a little shove forward.

"What the fuck has been going on with you?!", he yelled, his palms slightly smoking.

I rubbed where his hand had been, ash residue left in a hand print from his grip, "What are you talking about?"

He shook with anger, "You never told me what happened to you at the sports festival, and then I hear icy hot's bastard daddy said something to you?! What the fuck did he say?"

"You were eavesdropping?!", I pushed back.

"Hard not to fucking listen when I was standing there like a fucking idiot waiting for _you_!", he yelled in my face, veining bulging around his face and neck.

I rubbed my temples, trying not to get mad like he was. In a weird fucked up way, _he was right_. I hadn't told him anything that has happened since then. He's been in the dark this entire time, and it wasn't like any of these things weren't important either.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, "Do you remember when Shoto-"

"Do _not_ call him that.", he breathed out with his teeth bared.

"You're so dramatic.", I sighed, "When _Todoroki_ had said his parents were in a quirk marriage?", he folded his arms and nodded, "When I was on my way to my match with Tokoyami, Endeavor found me and made a marriage proposal between Todoroki and I-"

"HE WHAT?!", he yelled as explosions began popping off, "I'LL KILL HIM!"

I grabbed his arm and began pulling him in the direction of the train station, "You don't need to do that, I made it clear that if he ever made an attempt at me again it wouldn't be good."

He calmed down a bit, but was still angry as he pulled himself from my grasp, "So you _did_ threatened him."

"Just like I said to him, it's not a threat if I promise to do it.", I rolled my eyes.

"You're...you're fucking annoying.", he began walking at a faster pace.

I sighed and began speed walking to catch up to him, "What's up your ass now? I didn't even finish updating yo-"

"You're fucking annoying.", he repeated without looking at me, "Stop picking and choosing when to be brave. It's really annoying and weak to watch you act meek one second and then confident the next.

"Sorry I'm not so violent and guns a blazing as you are. Besides, you need to stop interrupting me, unless you don't care about the development of my quirk?", I pressed.

Silently, he started walking again to and I explained to him what happened and how that effected my quirk. I also told him about how I was doing private training with my grandmother and Aizawa because of the new dangers of my powers. I filled him in completely on everything right up to the meeting I had with Aizawa before meeting with him outside of the classroom. By the time I got him caught up we were already sitting on the train, riding until we got to our stop.

"What about your fucking name?", he asked after I finished.

I quirked an eyebrow, "What about it? I already knew you had some sort of issue with it by the look you gave me earlier in class. What's wrong with it?"

He crossed his arms and looked out the window, "It's what the fucking _bastard_ called you at the USJ attack."

"Y-you heard him call me that?", I couldn't have been more shocked. I knew Katsuki was observant, but to have pocketed something so small and connecting it to now was another level.

"Yeah.", his fists tightened, "Just like I remember him calling you a bitch too."

I smiled and placed a hand over his fist, "Well Vector _Bitch_ just doesn't have the same ring to it, now does it?"

"Shut the fuck up.", he pulled himself from my hand, "Why would you use that name if _he_ called you it?"

"This might sound weird...but I liked the way it made me feel when he said it."

He snapped his neck to look at me with an annoyed expression, "Yeah, that does sound fucking weird."

"Just hear me out! He called me a vixen out of frustration because, even though he's some crazy dangerous villain, he was struggling to fight _me_.", I looked away from him and to my hands that were gripping the edge of my skirt, "I want all evils to hear my name and know I'm going to be trouble for them. I'm going to give them a fight that they can't be sure they're going to win."

His uncharacteristic silence after my words is what pushed me to continue to fiddle with my skirt's hem. _Stupid!_ It was a stupid reason to choose a name- _I_ know it, _he_ knows it, _we_ know it! God, I wish I just kept it to myself and just said the fucking fox thing! I'm such an idi-

The touch on my hand stopped all of my thoughts. I watched as his large, clammy hand moved one of mine from the fabric and into his rough palm. He squeezed it tight, and then another time to silently ask me to look at him. Slowly I shifted my gaze up to his, and was greeted by a slight pink tint on his cheeks. Besides the small blush, he attempted to maintain his usual scowl while he spoke in an almost soft tone to me.

"S-stop talking.", he commanded as his grip got tighter, "You're making me feel...weird."

"_Weird_? What do you mean? You're the one acting _weird_!", I shot back, starting to blush as well.

His tone was no longer soft, "What do you fucking mean _I'm_ acting weird?!"

I lifted our hands that were still being held together, "H-how is this not _weird_? Y-you're just holding my fucking hand and shit!"

He threw my hand away from his, "S-shut the fuck up! _You_ were the one being embarrassing and making me feel weird!"

"How was I being embarrassing?!", I slightly raised my voice at him, "_You_ asked me to tell you why I used that nam-"

"Because of how you fucking said it! You looked all fucking... inspired and shit... how the fuck was I supposed to feel with you looking like that!", he yelled at me with a furious blush overcoming his face at the confession.

Before I could get a word in, the train pulled up to our stop and Katsuki practically sprinted off and out into the station; leaving me in his dust. What the fuck was that?! How could he just act all gentle and shit and then ditch me on the fucking train?! I will never understand him and why he refuses to just be open with me! I grabbed my bag and huffed off the train. The entire walk home left me in a bad mood. How could he act like this and I continue to keep a crush on him? Maybe I was a weirdo for finding all of that at least a little attractive- but that still doesn't change the fact that it was fucking annoying.


	17. Explode?

Standing with my hero case in hand, the rest of my classmates and I waited for Aizawa to give us our send off before we all took our respective trains to our internships.

"Everyone has their costumes, right? Remember, you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet. And don't lose them or anything.", he started as he stood with his hands stuffed in his pant pockets. 

Mina held her case above her head, "Gotcha!", she cheered.

"Speak properly!", Aizawa started to reprimand, "It's 'yes, sir', Ashido."

"Yes, sir...", she cooed back a little upset.

He continued on with a deadpanned expression, "Make sure you mind your manners with the other heroes during your internships. Now get to it."

"Yes, sir!", we all replied in unison. 

Iida had immediately moved away from the group once Aizawa finished his dismissal. I had thought since we were taking the same train, he would wait for me to move as well, but I was wrong. I began to retreat away from my classmates and follow him as well, walking with intent to catch up to him. 

When I was only ten feet away I decided to call out to him, "Iida!", he stopped but didn't turn around. I continued to talk as I caught up to him, "I was thinking since we are both going to Hosu that we would ride together!" I moved to stand in front of him so I could face him while speaking, "Does that sound okay with you?"

"It's not an issue, it would only make sense that we would travel together.", he spoke with a forced expression.

Maybe this wasn't a good call? It was easy to figure out why he has been different lately- we all knew that his brother's injuries were serious enough that he could no longer continue hero work. He was Iida's hero, anyone would be upset after something as traumatic as this. He probably wanted to be by himself right now. Just as I was about to tell him it was okay for us to ride separately, Izuku and Uraraka appeared behind us. 

"Iida, wait!", Izuku called, "Hey.. if you ever wanna talk or anything.. just let us know." Uraraka nodded next to him as he continued, "We're friends, right?"

Iida turned away from me, and gave them a brave face. "Yes.", was all he gave them. 

He turned and moved passed me and started back towards our train station. Izuku and Uraraka both gave me concerned looks, but I gave them a reassuring smile. It was clear that we were all rightfully concerned about him, but none of us knew exactly what to do. If he said he was okay, we wouldn't force him to speak about what was going on in his head. 

I began to follow Iida, I decided the best thing I could do was give him space and the opportunity to confide. He knew we were there, so there was no reason to pressure him into speaking to us. When the train finally came we sat across from each other, but silently chose to leave the other to their own devices instead of holding a conversation. He sat closer to the window and watched the outside surroundings as we passed and I listened to music and attempted to get a little rest. 

I was given no incite on what type of training I would be doing, so I could only assume it would be physical. Yet to fully catch up on sleep, I was still running on fumes each day so I wanted to take this opportunity to get the little that I could. I wanted to be prepared for whatever Vision threw my way. 

When we reached Hosu City, Iida and I went our separate ways. His internship was more central and mine was on the outskirts, meaning I had to take a bus before I was at my internship. The ride was fairly quick, and when I reached the closest bus stop I was left with only a five minute walk to my destination

As I walked towards the address I was given, I was confused by the surroundings. I knew that Hosu City was a tad bit slower and not as bustling as other major cities- and Vision did live on the outskirts- but I wasn't expecting a suburban area. The block I walked down was lined with townhouses that looked inhabited by regular families, some young children were playing outside and a couple of adults stood on their stoops and enjoyed the calm breeze. There was little to no traffic with only a few cars passing by, and the hum of the city was far into the distance. Aizawa explained that Vision wasn't a typical hero, but I can't imagine hero training in an environment this subdued.

I stood at the base of the walkway of my destination, and looked up towards the house to see a woman sitting on a porch swing with a white ceramic mug in hand. When she noticed me, she sat her mug on a wicker table next to her and stood at the archway of the porch. She wore a silk, peach midi dress with burnt orange colored lace detailing, and an ivory knit wrap that hung loosely off her shoulders and rested mainly in the creases of her elbows. She was oddly barefoot, but on her hands she wore cream silk gloves that stopped mid forearm. Her hair was a very dark curly brown that was worn in a loose braid behind her, with curls framing her complexion. Her ebony skin had a warm glow under the sunlight, her eyes also shined bright despite being a dark brown shade. As she walked towards me I couldn't help but gape at how absolutely beautiful this woman was, and stood there mesmerized by her.

"Hello?", she sweetly asked when she was now standing in front of me, "Are you the student Shouta sent?"

My grip on the handle of my hero case tightened, "Oh, yes!", I quickly bowed, "I am Miyake Aiya, hero name Vector Vixen.", I stood upright and smiled at her, "It is so wonderful to meet you. You are Vision, right?"

She smiled and gave me another soft smile as she bowed, "I rarely actually use my hero name, so feel free to refer to me by my actual name. Uyeno Junko, but feel free to call me Junko."

"Then please call me Aiya, then.", I smiled at her. 

"Wonderful, now how about we come inside and talk about the sorts of things we will be doing, hm?", she gestured for me to follow her towards her home behind us. 

I should have expected the inside to be just as lovely as the rest of her. The flooring was wooden, chestnut colored planks and the walls of each room were a different warm neutral tone. Most of the decor consisted of sheer drapery, copious plants, dim lighting, and small personal knick knacks and artwork along the walls. The overall scent of the place was amber and pine, that circulated the house when accompanied by the natural soft breeze from outside. The aesthetic of it all almost didn't even seem real, let alone held by a licensed hero. Junko led me into the kitchen and dining room area, where she motioned for me to sit at the table while she went into the kitchen. When she returned she was carrying a tray of what I could only assume was homemade juice, tea, and fresh baked goods made from scratch. She placed it in front of me and sat at the seat across from me. After settling in the chair, she took the mug from the corner and placed it in front of herself. 

"I'm sure you have some sort of appetite, you have been traveling for most of the morning, no?", she pushed the tray more towards me. 

I picked up a curry bun and took a bite, "Thank you, you're not wrong.", I smiled at her as I chewed. 

"You're welcome.", she took a sip of her drink, "I hope you don't mind if I elaborate on the initiatives of this week while you eat. That way, once you've finished we will get started" I nodded to show her I agreed as I continued to eat the bun. "So, you are the first student I have ever had, and for a specific reason. If it wasn't for owing Shou a favor, and heavily respecting the work Telekin has done, I wouldn't have accepted you." My chewing slowed, "Not that I'm sure you're not a wonderful girl, who has the potential to be an amazing hero- when they sent me a recording of you in the sports festival, I couldn't deny your natural ability to be a hero. You have a gift, and I am thankful you are using it wisely."

I placed down the bun and took a sip of the juice, delicious! "Thank you so much, I am grateful of you for taking on me even more so."

She smiled again, "The pleasure is entirely mine. I just wanted to make that clear that the only resistance I had was about myself, and not of you."

"Can I ask you why that is?", I picked up the bun again to continue. 

"Of course, I want you to feel free and like you can ask me anything. The reason I was apprehensive about the entire thing is that it is difficult to teach the way I operate. I'm sure you already know I'm not classic style hero, but do you know anything else about me?" I shook my head and she continued, "Just as I thought, Shou couldn't shine a light on something if it killed him." she rolled her eyes with a playful smile as she spoke, "No matter, I have no issue telling you myself."

She took off one of her silken gloves, and reached her bare palm out for me to take into hers. I put down the bun, and wiped my hand on the napkin she put on the tray, and put my hand into hers. On instant contact, I watched her eyes roll into the back of her head and her nose drip with blood. Her breathing became labored, and she slightly shook as her head dipped back. 

Jumping from the table and going to her side, I grabbed her shoulders and gave a quick nudge, "Junko?! Are you alright?!!"

Once our hands were no longer connected, her eyes shifted back, her breathing evened, and she stopped shaking. She reached towards the table and wiped the blood with the napkin off of the tray. 

"Yes, I am fine. That was just my quirk at work.", she spoke softly as she pulled the glove back onto her hand, "Please sit back down."

I nodded and went back to my seat, "W-what was it? I don't understand."

"By physically touching anyone with my hands, I can see their memories. With those I am well acquainted with I can also see premonitions revolving around them. My quirk is nonphysical besides what I experience while using it, which is what you saw before and it does not harm me."

Leaning back in my chair, I was slightly relieved that she confirmed she was fine, "As long as you say so.", I paused, "So... what type of hero work do you do?"

Junko smiled and picked up her mug, satisfied that I was following, "Good question! Obviously my quirk isn't made for combat of any kind, which is fine by me- I've never been much for fighting. Before becoming a hero, I worked in the Hosu Police Force, and my job was to collect records of what actually occurred from all parties involved in situations. Whether that's civilians, heroes, officers, or villains, I use my quirk to see their memory of the event and I make the official report. I don't do this so much anymore since I have my hero license. Now I primarily work special undercover operations and study the psychology of villains and even help some rehabilitate."

Wow. "T-that's amazing, Junko! I've never heard of a hero like that before!", I exclaimed. 

"I'm glad you think so.", she gave me a bright smile. 

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm just not sure-"

"How that's going to fit into your training?", she smiled, "Just like everyone else who watched the sport's festival, I also watched you lose control of your quirk.", my face grew red from embarrassment, "And I'm going to help with that."

"How? Baba said I could... I could kill myself and the people around me if I can't keep it under control. My brain could-"

"Explode?", she deadpanned before taking a sip of her tea, "That's where there lies a similarity between us. I went through a lot of the same things as you when my quirk manifested; blinding migraines, nosebleeds, eyes rolling back among some things. When I first used my quirk I couldn't control how much of someone's memories I was seeing, so my brain would just become overloaded. Over time I was able to learn to search for specific memories and that causes less of a draw back." She stood up from her seat, and walked to my side of the table, "I'm going to teach you ways you can lessen your own drawbacks, and to maintain a level mind to not loss your grasp on your power. Are you ready to begin?"

I stood from the table and grinned, "Yes! What will we be starting with?"

"First", she picked up my bags from the ground and started walking towards the hallway leading to the back of the house, "You are going to take a hot bath and then we will begin some exercises. I will show you to the room you will be staying in."

From there she led me up a staircase and to a hallway on the second floor of the house. This floor was decorated in a similar fashion as the first; plants, personal decor, and a cozy atmosphere. She stops in front of a white door with a bronze doorknob that she promptly turned and stepped into the room. The walls were a pale blue color with a white floral pattern, the fittings and flooring of the room was a dark wood color. All of the furniture was white painted wood, with bronze knobs and handles. I watched as Junko placed my bag onto the bed and open it. She began to dig through it, pulling out my clothing and inspecting each article before stuffing it back in. 

"None of your clothes are.... what I'm looking for.", she spoke intently before walking the bag to a closet and placing it onto the floor, "It's a good thing you seem to be about my size, or else we would have to go shopping."

I walked to the desk and sat at the chair as she walked into a room connected to this one, that I assumed was a bathroom by the sound of running water, "What's wrong with the clothing I brought? Aizawa didn't tell me what we were doing so I tried packing for any occasion-"

"That I can tell.", she said as she reentered the room was a silk robe in her hand, "Even if he had told you what we were doing, I'm not sure you would have the items we would need anyway.", she laid the robe on the bed and gestured for me to follow her into the bathroom. Of course, I followed, and when I entered I was met with a misty, aromatic, luxurious bathroom. It was like a five star hotel bathroom; gold and porcelain everything covered in flowers and greenery. "Take your bath, and do it leisurely. When your finished look in the dresser in your room for something to wear. I'll meet you again in the dining room whenever you're ready. Feel free to use anything you see here during your stay.", she spoke as she placed a large, fluffy forest green towel near the tub filled with flower petals and bubbles. 

I looked at her in complete awe, "O-o, uh thank you so much.", I bowed, "I will see you in a bit."

She gave me a nod and a soft smile as she left me to my own devices. I couldn't believe any of this. This absolutely stunning woman, in her gorgeous home, is forcing me to take a bath and wear her beautiful clothes as my internship training?!? I couldn't complain, I felt burned out and worked down to the bone the past few weeks and this was a vacation in comparison. Maybe Junko knew that- better yet, maybe Aizawa knew that and that's why he forced Baba to let me actually go. Either way, I couldn't be more grateful for this. 

After taking my phone out of my pocket and putting it on the sink counter top, I began to strip off my school uniform and fold it nicely and placed it next to it. I left my underwear and socks on the floor for me to stuff into my bag later. Removing my hair from my ponytail, I inched my way towards the tub. Taking the first step into the warm water was pure bliss and I couldn't help myself when I rushed to fully submerge the rest of my body. I sat there for a few moments with my eyes closed and enjoyed the tranquil environment before decided to start washing up. Slowly, I scrubbed my face, hair, and then body with her many soaps and cleansing products positioned around the edge of the tub. When I felt like a completely cleansed woman, I rung my hair out before stepping out onto the bathmat and wrapping myself in the towel placed beside me. 

Patting myself dry, I decided to also use the lotions and moisturizers laid out for my face and body on the counter. When I was as smooth as a baby's ass, I moved from the bathroom and into the bedroom. I removed the towel from my body and wrapped it around my hair, and then I slipped into the robe Junko had placed on the bed earlier. Once decent, I pulled my bag out from the closet and took out the items I would actually be using- hygiene products, hair brush, phone charger, underwear, etc., and began unpacking them and putting them away around the room and bathroom.

Then I decided to look for something to wear that was to Junko's liking. I moved to the dresser and pulled out the top drawer. Silk dresses? I pushed the drawer back in, and pulled out the second one. More silk dresses. The same with the third and fourth drawers- silk dresses. Was that all she wore?! Why wasn't there anything else! Everything in the dresser looked like a nightgown! Was it appropriate for me to dress like this, I was only 15 years old! 

Sighing, I grabbed the top dress from the folded stack in the fourth drawer and closed it. I promptly removed my robe, and got dressed. I made my way back into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror as I took the towel off my head and laid it on a rack for it to dry. In the reflection I saw myself wearing a very simple navy blue silk dress. This one had barely any embellishments, being actually very modest in the cut and style of it. The neckline was square, and the straps were about an inch thick, and the entire dress length was brushing my knees. The fit was a bit baggy, my body not being able to fill it out quite the same way as Junko's had. I could make peace with what I was wearing, I was actually not as exposed as I had felt when looking at all of array of gowns in the drawers. If anything, I felt like I was at the true height of elegance after the entire routine. 

Finally satisfied, I began to brush my damp hair with the brush I put in the bathroom earlier. Just as I had finished with the ends, my phone began to ring. Looking over to see who it was, I saw Katsuki's name on the screen. Why was he trying to facetime me right now? I picked it up anyway, and positioned it against the mirror so that it was facing me before I answered. When it connected, I continued to brush my hair when I was met with a black screen. 

"Katsuki?", I called while making sections of my hair to continue to brush, "What do you need? Haven't you started your internship yet?"

There was a shuffle and then a scoff, "Why the fuck do you look like that? What the hell are you wearing?!"

I rolled my eyes, "The hero I'm interning with made me bathe and gave me clothes to wear because she didn't like what I brought. That's besides the point, though. Why did you call? What was the point of facetiming me if I can't see you?"

"Shut up!", he growled, "Best Jeanist... the fucking bastard.....he did something to me."

At his words I stopped brushing, "What do you mean?"

"He...", he gave me a heavy sigh, "Just look."

The camera moved from the darkness and suddenly there was a person with nicely combed blonde hair in the frame. Seeing that the person was wearing Katsuki's hero costume was a weird turn, but fully realizing that it was him was the cherry on top of it all. He looked beyond furious and like he was out for blood. I had never seen his hair so tamed before, and I wasn't sure if I could count on seeing it ever like this again. Before he could go back into hiding I snatched my phone and took a screenshot of him. 

"AIYA! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!", he screamed as he moved out of frame again, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" There were explosion sounds in the background of his end of the call.

I couldn't help but laugh at his frustrations, "I'm sorry, but it looked so handsome! I knew I would never see it again so I needed to seize the opportunity!"

There was a pause of silence on his end until the line went dead. I could only expect that reaction from him, and I knew I was in for an earful when we got back to school next week. I finished brushing my hair, and when I was satisfied with how I looked I decided now was the time to meet Junko downstairs. I picked up my dirty clothes and went back into the room, organizing them in a different compartment than my clean ones. After a quick tidying of the room, I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs towards the room she would be in. 


End file.
